360º
by Assiral
Summary: Sakura era uma daquelas garotas que tinham tudo que a maioria das pessoas gostaria.Dinheiro, beleza, namorado lindo. Sasuke era um garoto comum, que batalhava para ser alguém na vida, ao lado de seus amigos. Dois mundos. Duas realidades. Um giro.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto não me pertence, mas ao querido Masashi Kishimoto, que está nos devendo um spin-off___

_A fanart da capa também não me pertence._

360º

_Dois mundos_

.

Nem tudo que reluz é ouro.

Nem todas as convicções são uma total verdade.

A faculdade era um sonho para muitos, representava uma carreira, independência, dinheiro. Praticamente a face da vitória.

Para alguns era fácil chegar lá, para outros nem tanto, e assim já se começava a pintar o cenário do futuro, e fazer-se notar as diferenças entre quem os que tinham mais e os menos abastados.

\- Desculpa professor Yamato! Cheguei atrasada por que estava em uma sessão de fotos.

\- Tudo bem, Sakura. Foram só 20 minutos. – disse o professor, interrompendo a aula.

Haruno Sakura, era a representação da felicidade humana: riqueza, beleza e sucesso. Era a filha de um promotor famoso e importante, dono do escritório de advocacia mais conceituado da cidade, que seria comandado um dia, por sua única filha, Sakura.

Além de ser uma feliz herdeira, ela namorava, atualmente, Akasuna Sasori, o dono da revista Marionetes. Mas ela já havia sido namorada de um famoso jogador, um modelo, e de um surfista... Sozinha, raramente ela estava, e com isso, não saía dos tabloides mais badalados. E justamente, por namorar, o dono de uma revista feminina famosa, ela vivia na capa dela, sempre a pedido de seu adorado novo namorado, rico, bonito, dono do próprio negócio, e atualmente aspirante ao Senado.

Além da riqueza, ela tinha que ser bonita, para parecer ainda mais distante das pessoas comuns.

Era uma moça de estatura mediana, com uma pele que exalava suavidade, lindas pernas torneadas, olhos verdes, e sua marca registrada, o cabelo cor de rosa.

Sakura meio que ditava moda naquela faculdade. O que ela vestia, no outro dia, boa parte das garotas estavam usando de novo, era uma daquelas chamadas it-Girls.

Era até chato ver que pessoas assim existem de verdade. As que tem e são tudo que a maioria quer ser. Mas, de certa forma, apesar de invejada, ela era amada por todos, e tinha tudo o que queria.

\- Sakura-san, Yamatao-sensei nos mandou fazer uma discussão e relatório – Hyuuga Hinata era uma de suas melhores amigas, junto com Yamanaka Ino - você se atrasou, então eu me juntei com a Ino para fazer

\- Mas tudo bem, Sakura, pode se sentar com a Hinata – disse Ino já se levantando.

\- Não, Ino, não precisa. Vocês já começaram juntas, podem terminar. – respondeu ela dando um sorriso de conforto.

Era bem verdade que Sakura não queria fazer isso sozinha, e suas amigas lhe dariam a vez. Elas sempre davam. Mas, Sakura não queria aquilo, não era justo afinal.

\- Sakura, eu acho que faltaram algumas pessoas. – disse o professor Yamato consultando a lista de presença, não querendo que uma aluna tão querida ficasse sozinha, ela não merecia – deixa eu ver, tem uma moça ruiva que faltou hoje, como é mesmo o nome dela... Ah, Uzumaki Karin. Ela sempre faz dupla com aquele rapaz de gorro lá do fundo, mas estou vendo aqui que ela está de atestado. Por que não se senta com ele?

Quando Sasuke, ouviu o nome de Karin, já despertou sua atenção, mas ver aquele dedo do professor Yamato apontado pra ele, foi muito estranho.

Era engraçado, como as coisas funcionam no mundo, ele pensava um pouco antes do que estava acontecendo. Já estavam no quarto período daquela faculdade, e o professor Yamato e quase todos ali, sequer sabiam o nome dele ou de Karin.

Karin era uma amiga de longa data, prima de seu melhor amigo Naruto. Os três tocavam em uma banda, ele na guitarra, Karin no baixo e vocal, e Naruto na bateria. Eram seus melhores amigos, e eram como ele. Comuns.

Karin, era garçonete no restaurante que trabalhava, morava só com a mãe, uma enfermeira que se matava em plantões para sustentar a casa e pagar a faculdade da filha, sonhava em dar um futuro melhor para ela, e Karin trabalhava de garçonete a noite, pra completar o dinheiro da mensalidade.

Sasuke era bolsista naquela faculdade, nunca poderia pagar as pesadas parcelas. Não passava fome, mas também não dispunha de tanto dinheiro.

Ele era criado pelo tio, Hatake Kakashi, e trabalhava junto com ele no restaurante, no mesmo que Karin trabalhava, para ajudar a sustentar a casa, e conseguir suas coisas. Sasuke, jurou ao tio que estudaria e seria promotor, uma forma de vingança, e fazer justiça ao mundo: colocar bandidos na cadeia.

E Naruto, era o outro amigo e irmão de Sasuke. Também trabalhava no mesmo restaurante, mas esse já não tinha mesmo condições para cursar uma faculdade. Não conseguiu nem a bolsa e nem o dinheiro. Mas, ele fazia o que gostava dando aulas de defesa pessoal numa academia no bairro deles.

Os três tinham histórias parecidas e sonhavam com um futuro melhor, e por isso trabalhavam muito, e se agarravam a todas as chances e oportunidades que tinham.

Hoje o professor notou que Karin havia faltado, mas, ele não sabe que ela dobrou o turno, por que outra garçonete faltou, e isso daria a ela a oportunidade de receber mais horas trabalhadas e consequentemente mais gorjetas. E como ela sabia que se daria mal se chegasse atrasada, como já aconteceu uma vez, quando ela ficou até as 4 da manhã no restaurante fazendo com que chegasse 10 minutos atrasada na aula, e mesmo assim, teve nota descontada, ela nem se atreveu a aparecer.

Mas agora era até interessante assistir como o mundo é injusto ao ver aquela tal Sakura caminhar em sua direção. Karin se atrasou 10 minutos por estar trabalhando, e essa garota que vem desfilando em sua direção, se atrasa 20 minutos por uma sessão de fotos, e praticamente tem qualquer coisa feita pelo professor e por todos para ser ajudada.

Sasuke não tinha nada contra a tal garota. Karin que vivia imitando e fazendo piada dela.

Mas era até irônico ver o tratamento facilitado que pessoas bonitas e ricas recebiam, e pessoas como ele e seus amigos tinham que se virar para conseguir.

\- Olá, tudo bem. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura – disse a garota esticando a mão para ele e abrindo um sorriso.

Pelo menos ela era simpática.

\- Oi. Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Ainda estamos no começo, mas espero que tenham gostado e achado interessante___

_É minha primeira fic fora do Universo Ninja__  
__Os personagens vão ficar um pouco OOC, mas acho que não tem como fugir disso, já que a história é diferente né__  
__Mas vou tentar não mudar demais a personalidade deles___

_Espero que gostem e acompanhem ^^__  
__e se quiserem dar dicas, também aceito___

_Até a próxima__  
__Beijokas___

_*Akasuna Sasori: Akasuna não é o sobrenome do Sasori, ele é chamado as vezes no mangá de Sasori no Akasuna (Sasori da Areia Vermelha). Eu usei como sobrenome, por que achei que ficaria estranho, alguém importante sem sobrenome_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Dois defensores_

_._

_._

É interessante as vezes como as coisas fluem e o tempo voa na presença de algumas pessoas.

Mesmo que o assunto não fosse assim tão interessante. Era assim que Sasuke se sentia fazendo o tal relatório com aquela moça, Sakura.

\- Mas é sério, eu nunca imaginaria que você ficaria do lado da família de um pescador, nesse caso "Tazuna contra o Estado" – disse Sasuke com um sorriso incrédulo.

\- Ué, por que? – respondeu Sakura – Não achei justo eles desapropriarem as terras dele para construção daquela ponte, e deixa-lo sem o seu meio de vida que era a pesca. Por mais progresso que isso represente para as cidades, não é justo que um pague por todos.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto meio irônico, ainda tentando se convencer que alguém que vive no meio em que aquela moça vivia estivesse realmente preocupada com um simples pescador.

\- Que foi? Pára de me encarar! – dizia ela rindo e batendo no braço dele.

\- Sei lá, é que via nos jornais de vez em quando que você fazia caridade, e ia em alguns eventos para recolher fundos, mas...

\- Achava que era para aparecer não é? – Sakura disse suspirando e olhando pra frente. – Não te culpo. Muitos só fazem por isso mesmo, para parecer engajados e politicamente corretos ou por que foram pagos para estarem lá.

\- E por que você faz então? – perguntou ele curioso.

\- É só que, eu acho que ninguém deveria passar fome.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse concordar, o professor Yamato apareceu.

\- E vocês, não vão entregar o relatório? Ainda temos que discutir o assunto e todos já entregaram. Não está conseguindo fazer Sakura? Posso te dar mais 10 minutos para terminar.

Sasuke foi lembrado que haviam regalias que não lhe cabiam.

\- Terminamos sim Yamato-sensei. Só estávamos conversando. – respondeu Sakura.

Yamato olhou um pouco desconfiado. Mal se lembrava da voz daquele garoto, e agora Sakura dizia que conversou com ele por tanto tempo, sem nem perceber que todos já haviam entregado o relatório a 15 minutos, menos eles. Estranho.

A discussão do caso Tazuna contra o Estado, seguia já a algum tempo. A maioria dos alunos apresentaram dando parecer favorável ao Estado, exceto Hyuuga Hinata que tentou pensar numa forma de diminuir o sofrimento do pescador, mas não conseguia sustentar seu ponto de vista, em desacordo com sua parceira Yamanaka Ino, e do resto da turma.

Quando chegou a vez de Sasuke, ele esperava somente ler seu relatório e ser ignorado pelo resto da turma, como sempre acontecia com seus trabalhos feitos com Karin. Mas hoje não. Quando Haruno Sakura, disse que era favorável a uma alta indenização a um pescador, a sala do 4º período de Direito virou o caos.

\- Sakura-san, como você pode achar que uma pessoa merece tanto? E se outros pobre-coitados resolverem processar o Estado? – gritou Hyuuga Neji, o primo de Hinata.

\- Neji, cada pessoa, por mais simples que seja, tem que ter o seu direito garantido de ter um lar, comer, se vestir e trabalhar. O Estado está tirando o meio deste homem de ser um trabalhador, um cidadão respeitável. E se o Estado fizer isso com outras pessoas, terá de arcar com as consequências. - respondia ela.

\- Mas, Sakura, por causa de um ou de uns, pode se atrasar o progresso de uma cidade inteira. – Era um outro colega, Akimichi Chouji.

\- Chouji, o Estado está aí para garantir o progresso, direitos e deveres, de todos, não da maioria. Se uma obra pode prejudicar muitos, que ela não seja feita, se vai prejudicar poucos, então que esses poucos sejam compensados, pelo progresso de muitos.

\- Mas existem tantas profissões, por que esse pescador não pode procurar outro emprego? – era uma moça, TenTen.

Desta vez foi Sasuke quem respondeu:

\- Esse "pescador", se chama Tazuna, ele já é um senhor de idade, que passou a vida toda fazendo isso, e está um pouco tarde para aprender uma nova profissão. Ele cria a filha e o neto com o dinheiro da pesca. Isso pelo visto vocês não sabiam, ou não se importaram o suficiente, tratando só como mais um caso, não é?

Todos o observavam. Sasuke sentia que pela primeira vez aquela turma o escutava. E ele sentiu um certo pânico, mas antes que ele quebrasse, Sakura completou:

\- Imaginem se esse senhor parasse agora e começasse a estudar, por digamos, 1 ano. Depois ainda tem que procurar um novo emprego, e pelo que sabemos, pessoas com mais de 60 anos não conseguem emprego tão facilmente, e leve mais 1 ano para conseguir o emprego. Eu te pergunto, nesses 2 anos eles vão viver de quê? Ou o pequeno Inari, neto dele, deve passar fome, ou largar a escola e pedir esmola na rua? – Sakura notou que estava conseguindo plantar a dúvida em seus colegas, cruzou os braços, estufou o peito e concluiu com uma voz baixa – Não me surpreenderia se daqui a alguns anos, víssemos o pequeno Inari morando debaixo da magnífica ponte do progresso.

A turma não respondeu.

Depois de alguns instantes, o professor Yamato quebrou o silêncio.

\- Bem turma se ninguém tem nada a acrescentar. Obrigada Sakura. E Sasuke.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke com um olhar e sorriso vitorioso.

Sasuke ainda não conseguia acreditar. Sentia-se dormente, havia ganhado uma discussão, contra uma turma inteira, e ele tinha tantas ideias, mas não conseguia verbaliza-las sempre, e agora ele tinha sido ouvido e ganhado uma discussão do tipo menos favorecidos contra o poder, o que ele sonhava em fazer, e ainda era celebrado com um sorriso tão cativante e olhos verdes profundos em cima dele. Por um instante ele entendeu o "efeito-Sakura" que Karin tanto falava.

Então aquele era o sabor da vitória.

.

.

.

_E aí , gostaram?___

_Muita gente disse que imaginava rumos pra história, era mais ou menos isso que esperavam?___

_A personalidade da Sakura, bem, agora vemos que ela não será só uma patricinha consumista, ela é meio que uma mistura de Paris Hilton com Emma Watson , se é que isso é possível XD___

_Se entre as leitoras estiverem alunas ou formadas em Direito, espero não ter falado muita besteira. Me perdoem__  
__;**___

_E no mais, quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo, e vocês que deixaram reviews S2__  
__Me ajudaram muito__  
__muito mesmo__  
__Desde a ter vontade de continuar a história, até onde devo focar___

_Por isso, continuo aceitando todas as dicas que quiserem me dar kkk___

_beijos lindas___

_Até o próximo___

_;*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dois lados_

.

Dois dias haviam se passado depois do trabalho polêmico que Sasuke apresentou junto com Sakura. E as coisas voltaram ao normal.

Ela, sempre rodeada de amigos, admiradores, e todo tipo de gente, e ele voltara a ser ignorado junto com sua amiga Karin.

Exceto que agora, quando Sakura passava por ele, dava um leve aceno ou sorria. Era um pouco estranho, mas ele respondia com um sorriso contido ou um leve aceno com a cabeça.

\- Agora vocês são melhores amigos é? – disse Karin de braços cruzados observando os dois.

\- Não é isso. É só que, ela não é tão ruim.

\- Sei. Vai se iludindo no "efeito-Sakura" também, vire um desses idiotas amiguinhos dela.

\- Sai dessa, Karin! Eu não te devo explicação de nada. – disse ele saindo de perto dela.

\- Tá, me desculpa. É só que, eu falto um dia e você vira melhor amigo da Miss Universo que nunca ligou pra gente. Não dá para entender.

Sasuke parou por um instante se virando para a amiga e levando as mãos para o alto.

\- Karin, eu não sou amigo dela. Fizemos um trabalho juntos, um! Bota isso na sua cabeça. Só que ela não é a pessoa antipática que você acha que ela é, e ela me cumprimenta. Só isso.

Karin deu um leve sorriso assim que Sasuke saiu pisando fundo deixando ela para trás. Ela nutria uma paixão por ele, e odiava a ideia de ter ele perto de outras garotas, principalmente uma que já tinha tudo.

Ela já havia se insinuado para ele uma vez, mas Sasuke disse que eles eram só amigos, e sempre a tratou assim, mas ela ainda não havia perdido a esperança, afinal eles combinavam tanto, gostavam das mesmas coisas, passavam pelos mesmos problemas, eram tão parecidos. Patricinhas como aquela cor-de-rosa não faziam o tipo dele, mas Karin tinha medo de Sasuke ser só mais um atraído pela beleza rosa artificial dela.

\- Sasuke-kun! Você está se lembrando que vamos tocar hoje no Kuchyose Caffe, não é?

\- Estou.

\- Você poderia passar lá em casa com a sua moto e me levar – disse ela meio insegura, enlaçando o braço dele.

\- Tudo bem.

Karin abriu um largo sorriso. Adorava as raras chances que tinha, quando Sasuke concordava em dar carona naquela moto, e que ela aproveitava para andar agarrada a cintura dele. Mas Sasuke, quase nunca o fazia. Aliás ele quase não levava ninguém naquela moto.

Ele não fazia o tipo egoísta, mas aquela moto era especial pra ele, e uma vez perguntado por que ele não cedia caronas, ele disse que "esse é meu lugar".

Karin foi retirada de seu sonho, quando Sasuke parou de supetão levando a mão na cabeça e fechando os olhos.

\- Ai droga! Esqueci que preciso fazer o trabalho da professora Kurenai.

\- Mas, é para amanhã.

\- Eu sei, mas eu não consegui fazer antes, agora vou ter que voltar e fazer. – ele pensou um pouco e olhou para trás – Vou fazer aqui mesmo na biblioteca. Acho melhor você ir sozinha para o Kuchyose Caffe, eu vou sair daqui direto pra lá.

\- Não, Sasuke-kun! Copia o meu! Mas me dê carona, por favor. – ela não se conformava em ver a sua chance evaporar dessa maneira. – ou então, deixa sem fazer dessa vez.

Sasuke a olhou incrédulo.

\- Como você é egoísta, Karin. Se quiser eu pago o taxi pra você ir até lá, se o problema é dinheiro.

\- Sasuke-kun, n-não briga comigo. Eu não...

\- Não o quê? Você me pede pra que eu me prejudique só para te dar carona?

Sasuke respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar. Karin o tirava do sério as vezes, mas não era má pessoa. Ás vezes ela só não pensava no que falava.

\- Karin, desculpa. Mas, por favor, faça o que eu te disse. É melhor você ir e se arrumar, descansar a voz. Eu fico aqui, de agora até a hora do show temos apenas 3 horas, mas conseguirei fazer e chego lá na hora do show. Até mais.

Sasuke virou as costas e se encaminhou para a biblioteca, antes que Karin começasse a argumentar de novo e ele perder mais tempo.

Ele chegou a biblioteca e por sorte estava quase vazia, exceto por um grupo de 3 rapazes no canto da área de estudos, absortos em seus próprios trabalhos. As aulas daquele dia já haviam encerrado, e a maioria dos alunos já tinha ido embora

O que a professora Kurenai havia pedido, era algo aparentemente simples, mas quando Sasuke começou a procurar, percebeu que era o tipo de trabalho, que se encontrava em poucos livros, e os que Sasuke conhecia já havia usado, e não tinha material suficiente. Teria que apelar para a sessão de livros mais antiquados.

\- Não acredito que eu vou ter que ir para aquela sessão cheirar poeira e mofo. – disse ele baixinho.

A sessão de livros antigos era bem a parte da biblioteca, quase ninguém ia lá, por que as informações mais relevantes já estavam nos livros mais novos ou artigos na internet, mas, Kurenai sempre dizia que era sempre preciso valorizar e conhecer o passado. Sasuke entendeu o recado.

Mas, quando ele começou sua busca, notou um barulho vindo de algum lugar. Estranho. Não viu ninguém entrar ali. Ele começou a seguir o som, e agora pareciam choramingos o que o incomodou ainda mais, fazendo apressar o passo, e parar de uma vez quando encontrou a fonte do barulho.

\- Sakura!

\- Sasuke-kun!

Nem em um milhão de anos Sasuke imaginaria encontrar uma pessoa como Sakura, sentada no chão em um fundo isolado de uma biblioteca, chorando. Ela estava com um pouco do rímel que usava borrado, o nariz já vermelho e abraçada aos joelhos. Totalmente diferente da Sakura autoconfiante que ele era acostumado a ver. Tão... vulnerável.

Sakura também não conseguia acreditar que havia sido descoberta naquele estado. Ela odiava que alguém a visse daquele jeito. Frágil.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo e depois de alguns segundos de silêncio e choque.

Outro momento de silêncio.

\- Eu vim buscar um livro. – ele colocou as mãos no bolso – trabalho da Kurenai.

\- Ah.

Sakura esticou o braço, apanhou um livro e esticou para Sasuke, sem fazer contato visual.

\- É esse. Capitulo 3.

Sasuke pegou o livro, e o segurou por alguns instantes, parado na frente dela.

\- Olha, eu não sei o porquê de você estar aqui, mas ninguém nunca vai saber, ok?

Sakura enxugou as lágrimas restantes e levantou o olhar.

\- Apesar de não te conhecer, eu nunca achei que você seria capaz disso, garoto do gorro. Mas, obrigada.

Ela deu um leve sorriso e Sasuke respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça. Ele se virou para ir embora, mas não conseguia aplacar o incômodo que sentia, e girou o calcanhar na direção dela de novo.

\- Olha, eu não sou o melhor ouvinte, e nem sei dar conselhos. Mas, eu não consigo parar de pensar, o que faz alguém tão brilhante se sentar no chão de uma biblioteca empoeirada pra chorar.

\- Brilhante?! Tsc... – disse Sakura com um sorriso amargo.

Sasuke fez uma cara de quem não entendia ou acreditava no que ela dizia, e sentiu a deixa e sentou-se ao lado dela encostando as costas e cabeça na estante atrás deles.

\- É só que... fale isso com meu pai, ok. – Sakura balançava a cabeça num misto de indignação e mágoa – ele diz que eu penso pequeno, e sonho demais.

Sasuke permanecia calado, mas fazendo sinal para que ela continuasse.

\- Chegou aos ouvidos dele que defendi o caso Tazuna contra o Estado, e ele me repreendeu por ficar do lado do pescador.

\- Mas você foi incrível naquele dia. – disse Sasuke chocado.

\- Para ele não. Eu tentei argumentar com ele, igual a gente fez, e ele só me disse que fui uma "inútil sonhadora". Que homens como o pescador existiam aos montes e nenhum morreu, que eles sempre se viram na vida.

\- Se viram roubando, traficando, pedindo comida. Morrendo. – Sasuke sentia de novo a revolta da injustiça social que sempre o irritava.

\- Sim. Mas segundo ele, isso é desvio de caráter. Se você faz isso uma vez, é por que sempre foi ruim e merece passar pelo que passou.

Sasuke bufou, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele ainda queria que Sakura desabafasse, e responder aquilo não iria ajudar.

\- E além dele, meu namorado estava lá também. Mas para ficar do lado do meu pai e completar o discurso me dizendo "querida, não tente ser Madre Tereza de Calcutá".

Sakura fazia cara de ofendida agora. Ela não conseguia acreditar que seu próprio namorado não a apoiava e ainda a diminuía fazendo piada de seus ideais.

\- E o ponto alto da conversa foi meu pai falando "Eu espero que você repense a idiotice que falou e fique calada. O Estado recorreu, e contratou os melhores advogados para cuidar do caso. Ou seja, nós." – Sakura se virou para Sasuke dessa vez – como eu posso compactuar com isso? Como eu posso ver meu pai defender coisas que eu não concordo? E ainda ter sido tão diminuída e ter que ficar calada? Nâo é justo! Não é justo!

Sakura abraçou os joelhos, abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar de novo. Dessa vez um pouco mais alto. Ela não sabia por que confiar naquele garoto que ela mal conhecia, e sabia que havia o risco daquela história parar nos tabloides como sempre, mas naquele momento, ela viu que foi bom ter colocado aquilo pra fora.

Sasuke ainda se sentia perdido. Nunca poderia imaginar que alguém que exalava confiança sofresse esse tipo de descrença em sua própria casa. E vê-la chorar daquele jeito, o deixava ainda mais desconcertado, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia vontade de consola-la e fazer diminuir sua dor. Ele chegou a levantar a mão para passar em seus cabelos, mas desistiu, sabia que não tinha intimidade pra isso.

\- Você pode não argumentar, mas mostrar apoio a Tazuna. Se fazer ouvir.

\- Eu bem que gostaria. Mas, além da fúria do meu pai, eu teria de enfrentar a decepção de Sasori. - ela enxugou as lágrimas – foi ele que intermediou o contrato do meu pai e o Estado. Ele quer ser Senador, então disseram a ele que se evitassem que o Estado perdesse, ele teria o apoio do partido.

Sakura deu um sorriso triste.

\- No final, eu acho que sou só uma imagem a ser usada, tanto pelo meu pai quando pelo meu namorado. Se eu fosse muda, seria ainda melhor.

Sasuke não conseguia falar nada, não sabia bem o que dizer, afinal ele também chegou naquela conclusão.

Sakura era a garota perfeita. Amada pelos tabloides, a it-girl, um pai honrado, um namorado bem afeiçoado, uma boa conta bancária. Era como se ela vivesse em um pedestal, e todos a olhavam, admiravam e invejam lá de baixo. Mas o que ninguém sabia é que morar nesse pedestal, a fazia sozinha, isolada, e se quer era ouvida.

Ela era mesmo apenas uma imagem, mesmo que não quisesse.

\- Sabe, Sakura, eu não sei muito bem o que dizer, e nem sou tão bom assim, para dar palavras de apoio, mas uma coisa eu sei: fraca você não é.

Sakura o encarou. Sasuke realmente não era um bom consolador, mas ela sentiu o peso de suas palavras. Ela ainda não sabia o que fazer, nem se sentia bem o suficiente para isso, mas realmente fraca ela não era. Ela ia superar, mesmo que fosse só para parar de chorar, mas ela iria. Secou as lágrimas e se levantou.

\- Eu não costumo falar disso com ninguém, mas foi bom conversar com você, garoto do gorro – disse ela sorrindo.

Sasuke se levantou e deu um sorriso de canto meio sem jeito.

\- Bem, eu vou indo. Obrigada, Sasuke.

Sakura fez um aceno de cabeça e dirigiu-se rumo a saída da biblioteca, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, Sasuke a chamou.

\- Sakura! Eu, er... eu tenho uma banda, e bem, a gente vai tocar hoje no Kuchyose Caffe. Se você quiser ver... Sabe, pra distrair.

Sakura notou o quão desconcertado Sasuke parecia, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça e foi impossível não sorrir.

\- Vou pensar.

E assim ela se foi.

.

.

.

_E aí?___

_Lembram quando eu falei que não conseguiria fugir de tooooodos os clichês? Pois então, me perdoem por essa Sakura chorando__  
__Mas em minha defesa, não se enganem que ela é uma Maria do Bairro sofrida, digamos apenas que conhecemos o ponto fraco dela.___

_Também tivemos a inserção de uma nova/velha conhecida: Karin__  
__kkk mas fazendo ressalva de novo do Sasuke "Karin o tirava do sério as vezes, mas não era má pessoa. Ás vezes ela só não pensava no que falava."__  
__Ela não é muito diferente da do mangá. É uma garota apaixonada lutando por quem gosta, mas não chega a ser uma inimiga mortal da Sakura.___

_enfim, gente desculpa a incoerência do tamanho dos capítulos XD__  
__meus capítulos geralmente são pequenos, por que eu não sei esticar, mas alguns acabam saindo maiores. Por isso tem capítulo como o passado com 900 palavras, e esse com 2000. Não se assustem se o proximo sair com, sei lá, 600 kkkkk__  
__mas em minha defesa (de novo) eu não demoro a atualizar.___

_Enfim__  
__que nota enorme___

_Espero que gostem___

_Beijos___

_;**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Dois acordes

.

Depois que Sakura saiu da biblioteca, Sasuke se puniu mentalmente. Ele se sentia tão idiota, por ter feito um convite tão tosco a uma garota que provavelmente nem frequentava esses lugares, e que ainda estava chorando.

Além de parecer um idiota convidando, se sentia um aproveitador do momento de fraqueza dos outros.

Mas na hora ele não pensou, ele só queria fazer aquela menina se sentir melhor, ele queria ter as palavras certas, o consolo certo, e até o abraço aconchegante que ela precisava, mas se expressar assim não era com ele. E a forma que Sasuke tinha de fazer tais coisas era com a música.

Se sentia livre quando tocava sua guitarra, e algumas letras até faziam sentido para ele, mas era a melodia de sua guitarra e alguns de seus solos é que falavam bastante de si.

Parecia uma boa ideia, imaginar que a música poderia levar os problemas daquela moça embora. Mas ao verbalizar a proposta, pareceu bem idiota.

Depois de se punir com tais pensamentos, Sasuke resolveu fazer logo o trabalho, ainda tinha que tocar no Kuchyose Caffe, e pela frustração que sentia, faria alguns solos bem carregados e longos.

Pegou do chão o livro que Sakura havia entregado, sentou-se em um dos computadores disponíveis para os alunos na biblioteca, abriu a página indicada por Sakura e, realmente encontrou a resposta do trabalho que deveria fazer.

Mas quando Sasuke, começou a digitar a primeira linha, seu celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem de Karin.

"Onde você está? O show começa em 30 minutos"

\- Droga!

Sasuke foi advertido pela bibliotecária que sinceramente, ele nem havia percebido que estava ali de tão silenciosa e absorta em seu próprio livro.

Sasuke olhou o relógio e confirmou o que já era óbvio. Estava muito atrasado.

Ele ficou tão preso a conversa com Sakura que não notou o tempo passar, e agora não tinha mais jeito. O trabalho era muito importante, e ele precisava de nota, mas não poderia deixar seus amigos na mão, quando finalmente a banda tinha conseguido um lugar mais expressivo para tocar.

Sasuke devolveu o livro para a estante, pegou suas coisas e partiu para o café.

Não demorou muito para chegar ao Kuchyose Caffe com sua moto um pouco acima da velocidade, costurando aqui e ali. Ele sabia que levaria bronca se seu tio soubesse, mas era necessário naquele momento.

Sasuke adentrou o local já bem cheio, dez minutos antes da hora do show, e foi recebido por um Naruto histérico e uma Karin fazendo bico e de braços cruzados.

\- Sasuke-kun, onde você estava? – gritou ela.

\- Porra Sasuke! A gente tinha que repassar algumas músicas e testar os instrumentos. Eu tive que fazer tudo sozinho. – disse Naruto bufando.

\- Eu estava ocupado. Ficar brigando aqui só vai atrasar mais. – Sasuke saiu tentando ligar sua guitarra o mais rápido possível, seguido pelos outros dois integrantes da banda.

\- Isso é verdade. Vamos do jeito que dá. Atraso é um mal começo galera. – completou Naruto.

\- Não pense que eu esquecerei. – Karin saiu pisando fundo, ainda de braços cruzados e expressão fechada.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Detestava isso nela.

Constantemente, Karin exigia explicações do que ele fazia com a vida dele. Tudo bem, hoje ele havia pisado na bola mas, ainda achava a reação dela sempre exagerada demais. Sempre pensava em falar isso com ela, mas acabava sempre deixando passar.

Mas, ele não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora, o show ia começar.

\- Boa noite, Kuchyose Caffe! Meu nome é Karin Uzumaki, nós somos a banda Taka e vamos tocar para vocês!

Alguns gritos na plateia, e Naruto deu três batidas em suas baquetas enquanto Sasuke tocou sua guitarra. O show havia começado, e Sasuke podia se sentir vivo de novo.

Os três eram ótimos juntos, apesar de ser só mais uma banda de garagem, havia uma certa singularidade e harmonia.

E isso tirava Sasuke da realidade. Ele seguia sim uma ordem de músicas, ensaios, ritmo dos outros e pedidos da plateia, mas entre ele e a guitarra, havia um mundo particular.

Ele dedilhava de olhos fechados, mas percebeu que a música chegava ao fim, o que indicava que iniciariam uma pausa. Abriu os olhos e viu Sakura caminhando para perto do palco.

Ela estava linda.

Era incrível como o simples em Sakura, ainda era incrível. Era só um short, e uma blusa de botão larga e amarrada na cintura, deixando parte da barriga amostra, mas era perceptível o destaque dela entre todos ao redor.

Sasuke errou a nota.

Naruto olhou pra ele, e em um entendimento que só se vê entre melhores amigos, fez um solo de bateria, finalizando a música e arrancando gritos acalorados da plateia.

Karin seguiu os olhos de Sasuke, encontrando o que o havia feito errar, e não conseguia esconder a raiva. Ela saiu do palco sem dizer nada a plateia, sobrando mais uma vez para Naruto contornar a situação.

\- Obrigada Kuchyose Caffe! Nós vamos dar uma pausa agora, mas voltaremos daqui a pouco. Vocês são demais! – ele gritou arrancando gritos da multidão.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke estava em uma luta consigo mesmo, se obrigando a descer do palco e ir conversar com sua convidada, seguido por Naruto, que tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas, ele tinha que ir.

\- Você veio. – disse Sasuke, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Claro que eu viria, eu tinha que fiscalizar se você realmente sabe tocar, ou só estava tirando onda de rockstar – respondeu Sakura sorrindo e batendo no braço dele.

\- Agora eu entendi por que o Sasuke errou na finalização da nota – era Naruto batendo no braço de Sasuke e sendo fuzilado com os olhos por ele – Prazer, eu sou o Naruto.

\- Muito prazer, Naruto, eu sou Haruno Sakura – respondeu ela abrindo um largo sorriso e apertando a mão dele.

\- Haruno Sakura, a da revista?

\- Também. Mas, eu prefiro só Sakura, a da faculdade.

Os dois riram, enquanto Sasuke se segurava para não chutar Naruto dali.

\- Sakura-san, eu consegui estacionar a 2 quadras daqui, e... – Hinata havia finalmente conseguido chegar ao lugar que Sakura a convidou.

\- Uau! Só está ficando melhor. – se adiantou Naruto sorrindo e esticando a mão para a recém-chegada – Prazer, meu nome é Naruto.

\- Naruto! – finalmente Sasuke perdeu a paciência com aquele idiota.

Sakura começou a gargalhar, se divertindo com toda a situação.

\- Poxa Naruto, assim você me ofende. Me trocou em 10 segundos – brincou ela.

\- Me desculpe Sakura-chan, mas, eu não pude resistir a beleza da... como é mesmo seu nome, meu girassol?

\- Hi-Hinata. – respondeu ela extremamente corada.

\- Hinata. – disse ele sorrindo com um leve brilho nos olhos, e virando-se para eles continuou – sabe, quando a gente é fisgado, só se tem olhos para uma. Não é mesmo Sasuke?

Mas antes que Sasuke pudesse responder a provocação de Naruto, Karin apareceu, ainda com a cara emburrada.

\- A nossa pausa acabou, vamos. E obrigada, Sakura e Hinata, por terem descido ao gueto para dar um oi, até amanhã na faculdade.

\- Na verdade, Karin, o Sasuke me convidou mais cedo para assistir ao show de vocês. Inclusive eu ouvi a última música, e sua voz é linda. Vocês parecem ser muito bons.

\- Obrigada – Karin respondeu desconsertada. Ela sabia que Sakura era esperta e havia pegado a deixa do que ela disse, mas responder educadamente, a lembrou de que ela poderia estar exagerando. Sasuke havia dito que ela era legal. Talvez não houvesse perigo, afinal ela namorava um homem bonito, rico e entre os mais desejáveis, Sasuke não era páreo.

\- Vamos lá então galera, a gente não pode atrasar. – chamou Naruto – Eu vou tocar uma música para você, Hinata.

Hinata se segurava em Sakura, já quase desmaiando, com aquele moço loiro tão elétrico e atrevido, mas ao mesmo tempo, envolvente.

\- Eu vou levar a Hinata para se sentar. Você vai tocar uma música para mim também Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura rindo de novo.

Sasuke pensou um pouco e respondeu:

\- Escolha uma, e ela será sua.

Sakura apenas sorriu, mordendo os lábios, enquanto acompanhava Sasuke voltar ao palco, e continuar o show.

Ela conseguia ver o quanto ele estava entregue em sua música, dedilhando aquela guitarra, combinadas com a bateria de Naruto e a voz marcante de Karin. Eles eram muito bons, mas apesar disso, Sakura só conseguia se concentrar na guitarra, nos dedos que a tocavam, nos lábios firmes, e os olhos fechados demonstrando estarem concentrados. Seria difícil escolher só uma música.

Enquanto ela se perdia em melodias, dedilhadas e olhares, num canto ao lado um homem, pegava seu telefone.

\- Senhor, pode não ser nada demais, mas acho que há algo estranho acontecendo, devo continuar monitorando? – ele aguardou a resposta – Sim, Sasori-sama, ficarei de olhos abertos.

.

.

.

_Oi chuchus__  
__tomara que tenham gostado___

_e desculpem a demora__  
__esses dias andam meio complicados__  
__enfim___

_nesse capítulo tivemos um pouco de Naruto e NaruHina S2__  
__e no final... xiiii...___

_enfim__  
__até o próximo___

_;**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Dois embalos_

_._

_._

\- Obrigada Kuchyose Caffe, vocês foram demais! – gritou Karin, ao final da apresentação.

Eles haviam se saído bem, o show tinha sido um sucesso, e saíram do palco ovacionados.

\- Uau! Vocês são incríveis! – disse Sakura empolgada, arrancando sorrisos dos integrantes da banda.

\- Você ouviu a música que toquei pra você Hinata? – perguntou Naruto secando o suor da parte de trás do pescoço. Em um certo momento, quando Karin começou a cantar, Naruto apontou uma de suas baquetas na direção de Hinata.

\- V-vi sim, Naruto-kun. Obrigada. – respondeu ela envergonhada.

Naruto apenas abriu um sorriso largo. Ele realmente se sentia atraído por aquela moça, mas não queria ser um daqueles idiotas insistentes que ultrapassam a linha dos galanteios e parecer um desesperado. Deixaria as coisas fluírem.

\- Bem, acho que vou tomar um refrigerante e ir embora, você vem Sasuke? – perguntou ele.

Antes que Sasuke respondesse, Sakura o interrompeu.

\- Mas já? Ainda está cedo.

\- Nós podemos sair para comer. Ou dançar – disse Hinata olhando para Naruto.

Fluiu.

\- Bem, eu estou de folga essa noite do trabalho. E vocês?

\- Eu tenho que ir, a hostess do restaurante vai sair mais cedo, e eu vou assumir pra ela. E Sasuke-kun também está na escala de hoje – respondeu Karin.

Sakura não conseguia esconder o leve desapontamento. Não estava acostumada com amigos que trabalhavam a noite, e não poderiam fazer o que ela queria. Principalmente os que ela mais queria como companhia no momento.

\- Na verdade, eu trabalhei pro meu tio Kakashi, e ele me deve algumas horas. Posso ligar pra ele, e pedir para me substituir hoje.

\- Mas, Sasuke-kun, hoje o movimento vai ser grande, vai ter muita gorjeta – protestou Karin.

\- Vem também Karin. Não tem ninguém com que você possa trocar? – disse Sakura empolgada

\- Não. Eu já sou a troca. - a frustração era visível.

Sakura nunca tinha parado para pensar nas pessoas que serviam a ela em horários em que se divertia. Toda aquela situação de terem que se remanejar, e se adequar, ou simplesmente trocar a diversão por trabalho era novo pra ela.

Ela foi até Karin, segurou em suas mãos e disse:

\- Olha, é uma pena mesmo que você não possa ir. Mas eu prometo que num dia de folga seu, nós duas vamos fazer compras juntas, e teremos um dia de spa. Que tal?

Karin ficou sem reação. Depois de alguns segundos sem responder, ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

\- Obrigada. Mas eu não tenho dinheiro pra isso.

\- É por minha conta, sua boba – respondeu Sakura sorrindo e piscando pra ela.

\- Então, vamos? – gritou Naruto.

Karin continuou parada ali, dando um sorriso triste, observando todos se despedindo, e Sakura caminhando ao lado de Sasuke, conversando empolgada, e ele sorrindo e falante.

Apesar de patricinha, ela era realmente uma garota legal, e elas poderiam ser ótimas amigas, exceto pelo fato de que queria tirar dela o homem de seus sonhos. Droga de efeito-Sakura.

.

Em outro ponto da cidade, os quatro pararam em uma boate que Sakura frequentava, relativamente cara, mas quando Haruno Sakura pediu, os quatro entraram de graça.

Eles dançaram algumas músicas, mas depois de um tempo Naruto e Hinata se acomodaram em assentos estofados mais ao canto do lugar para descansar, enquanto os outros dois permaneceram na pista de dança.

\- Eu adoro esse lugar. Dançar sempre me liberta. – disse ela.

\- Dançar não é bem o meu forte, prefiro tocar minha guitarra – respondeu Sasuke.

\- Ah, qual é Sasuke-kun, é só se soltar, do mesmo jeito que você se solta com os dedos tocando sua guitarra, aqui você solta o corpo todo.

Ele sorriu, e começou a se mexer mais, um pouco desengonçado, mais por implicância, arrancando risadas da moça de cabelos rosa.

\- Ok, entendi. Você é melhor tocando. Mas eu não vou desistir, fique avisado.

\- Isso é uma ameaça? – Sasuke levantou as duas mãos – você pede uma música, agora já quer uma dança?

Sakura fez uma careta para ele mostrando a língua.

\- Falando nisso, eu escolhi minha música. E... espera.

Ela atravessou a pista de dança e foi até o DJ, conversou com ele. Logo em seguida, ele trocou o disco que usava e começou a tocar uma música. Sakura se virou e começou a dançar, e fingir que cantava a música interpretando a letra, e foi caminhando devagar até Sasuke e dançando como em um show exclusivo.

A música era algo sobre uma garota que queria ser resgatada, mas essa noite só iria se divertir.

Todos em volta começaram a olhar pra ela. Era impossível não olhar, principalmente ele, por ter tido os olhos presos aos olhos firmes e penetrantes de Sakura.

Até que no refrão, Sakura subiu no balcão do bar e começou a dançar ali, e aí sim ter a atenção total e arrancar gritos dos expectadores. Ela balançava os quadris em um ritmo lento, enquanto corria as mãos pelo corpo, debaixo para cima, até enfiar os dedos nos cabelos segurando-os forte. Fazia o próprio ritmo, combinado com sua interpretação, como se fosse ela mesma a cantora.

Era fantástica.

No fim da música, ela abriu os olhos e apontou para Sasuke, tomou distância e pulou em seu colo. A multidão gritava, enquanto eles giravam e soltavam gargalhadas.

Quando ele parou de girar, os dois estavam ofegantes e ainda rindo da situação, era impossível para Sasuke resistir a toda aquela energia que emanava dela, era tão viva, tão brilhante, tão... linda. Ele estava perdido no fundo daqueles olhos verdes intensos mais uma vez, sendo tirado apenas de lá ao notar ela lambendo os lábios de leve.

Sakura percebeu a proximidade, ao sentir a respiração dele tão perto da sua.

\- Beber. Eu preciso beber alguma coisa! – E desceu do colo dele, deixando Sasuke respirando fundo para trás.

Quando ele a alcançou, ela já estava sentada encostando-se no balcão do bar que ela havia dançado, já com um copo de bebida na mão, olhando em direção a área dos sofás, e esticou uma garrafa de água pra ele.

\- Quem diria não é? Que Naruto e Hinata se dariam tão bem.

Sasuke acompanhou os olhos dela, e viu Naruto alisando uma mecha do cabelo de uma Hinata tímida, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

\- Naruto, é um idiota, mas é um cara bacana. É como se fosse meu irmão. – deu um leve sorriso.

\- Eu sei que ele é, eu gostei dele de cara. É só que – ela olhou para baixo, e depois levantou os olhos novamente para frente, mas de um jeito distante – quem imaginaria se esses dois ficassem juntos, são tão diferentes. Ela é de outro patamar da sociedade, não é? Imagina o quanto falariam dela, por estar com alguém como ele...

Sasuke tomou outro gole de sua água. Não se lembrava dela ser tão amarga.

.

.

.

_Doeu em vocês?__  
__Em mim doeu T_T__  
__.__  
__Sakura, Sakura...___

_simmm, o capitulo saiu mais cedo dessa vez.__  
__eu viajei hoje, e horas sem nada pra fazer, acabei escrevendo dois capítulos e me empolguei__  
__Cheguei agora a pouco, querendo postar logo o capitulo.__  
_

___A todos que me deixaram review S2__  
__li todas e responderei todas em breve___

_continuo aceitando dicas, e adivinhações__  
__to amando vocês teorizando a historia S2___

_Enfim__  
__sobre esse capitulo___

_Naruto é mais rapido que o Sasuke mesmo. Vide The Last___

_Karin e o efeito-Sakura___

_E pra quem está se perguntando, a música que a Sakura estava dançando, era Chandelier - Sia__  
__eu amoooooooooooo essa música__  
__espero que também gostem__  
__mas se não gostarem, podem imaginar com qualquer outra sobre uma garota que só quer dançar__  
___

_O próximo virá em breve___

_Beijos__  
__;**_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Dois erros_

_._

_._

"_Sakura, você precisa me contar o que está acontecendo. Bjs, Ino"_

"_Sakura-san, se eu soubesse. Sabe, eu gostaria de ter uma chance. Do seu Lee"_

"_Ei! Sakura! Você não é moleza hein. Se quiser sair comigo hoje, sabe que eu sempre fui a fim de você né. Me liga. Neji"_

\- Mas, que diabos está acontecendo?

Sakura havia acordado, a contragosto para se arrumar e não chegar atrasada na aula de novo, Kurenai-sensei não era tão paciente quanto Yamato, mas notou que seu celular apitava mensagens, a cada 5 minutos, cada hora de uma pessoa diferente.

Ela se sentou na cama devagar, sentia-se um pouco zonza ainda, e com uma leve dor de cabeça, por ter tomado algumas bebidas na noite anterior.

A noite anterior...

Ela se lembrava agora, do motivo de ter bebido um pouco a mais. Queria poder esquecer, a enrascada que estava se metendo, sem ter percebido. Aquele garoto do gorro, ela nunca poderia imaginar, que ele seria tão boa companhia, um bom ombro, e que a faria sorrir tanto, mesmo ele sendo tão introvertido. Era tão diferente.

Sakura sentia-se tão livre ao lado dele, e ao mesmo tempo estranha, e ela só o conhecia a alguns dias, mas já pensava nele mais do que deveria.

O leve sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios se esvaiu, ao se lembrar de que ontem à noite, ela quase cedeu a sua irracionalidade, tragada por seus instintos.

\- O que você estava fazendo Sakura? – disse ela baixinho.

Ela havia prometido para si mesma, que não seria mais aquele tipo de garota. A alguns anos atrás, ela foi parar nos tabloides por ser a herdeira que roubou o noivo de uma atriz famosa. Os pais haviam ficado decepcionados, mas ela jurou que foi tudo em nome do amor, e conseguiu engatar um namoro com o famoso modelo Hidan Yugakure, e se entregou totalmente a essa paixão, o que ela não contava, é que também seria trocada por outra.

Isso a fez pensar, em todo o mal que ela havia causado a ex-noiva de Hidan, e por serem pessoas públicas, eles foram parar novamente nos jornais, com o rosto de Sakura estampado e o título da matéria '_Aqui se faz, aqui se paga'_.

Na época, Sakura sofreu muito, e jurou para si mesma que não seria mais uma traidora. Nunca mais seria a outra.

Mesmo que seu namoro com Sasori não estivesse mais lá essas coisas. Sakura não se lembrava mais nem como e por que começaram a namorar. E sempre foram mornos como casal.

Ela gostava dele, tinham seus momentos de carinho, mas ela se sentia meio morta com ele. Em alguns momentos ele não parecia sentir a falta dela, eles só saiam juntos para algum evento importante, e quando ele aparecia em sua casa, ficava 15 minutos com ela, e horas conversando com o pai dela, sobre questões políticas e judiciais.

Ela se culpava por ter ficado balançada com Sasuke, mas sabia que não era só por ser negligenciada pelo namorado.

Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, e vários outros garotos da faculdade, algumas celebridades,e até o motorista porto-riquenho, já haviam se insinuado e enchido ela de mimos, para conquista-la. Mas, daí vem esse garoto de gorro, estoico, que mal falava com ela, que mal diferencia uma Channel de uma Prada, e a faz, quase perder a linha. E beber.

Bebeu muito, depois de quase meter os pés pelas mãos ontem. Ela só se lembra de Sasuke e o amigo dele, Naruto carregando ela até o carro, e Hinata dirigindo pra casa.

Provavelmente, algum fotógrafo pegou esse momento dela, e deve ter uma foto em algum blog de fofocas.

Sakura, havia tomado banho, e tomado um café forte para minimizar os efeitos do excesso de álcool, para ir a faculdade, seus pais já haviam saído de casa, como sempre. Ela já estava perto da porta quando a campainha tocou.

\- Sakura, que história é essa?

Era Sasori. Ele entrou furioso, empurrando a porta e gritando, e atirou o jornal nela. Sakura pegou o jornal, assustada com aquela reação do namorado e encontrou uma matéria com o título: _"Onde está Sasori? Haruno Sakura aparece com suposto novo affair"_ e uma foto dela no colo de Sasuke.

\- Sasori, não é nada disso que você está pensando.

..

Boa parte da manhã já havia se passado na faculdade, e Sasuke achava que aquele dia não poderia estar mais insuportável.

Depois da noite de ontem, ele não dormiu nada bem, sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter cogitado que por um instante, alguém como aquela moça daria alguma chance para alguém como ele. Só queria chegar na faculdade, e estudar muito, focar na sua carreira, e ser alguém um dia com status e importância, e com relutância em admitir, mas talvez ser digno de moças como Sakura.

Mas, ao chegar na faculdade, percebeu o burburinho, que aumentava a medida que ia chegando em sua sala.

"Quem será ele?"

"Parece aquele pintor, Sai-alguma-coisa"

"Não acredito que ela deixou aquele Sasori gostoso, rico, e futuro Senador"

"Eu ainda vou dar uns pegas nessa safada"

Sasuke, esticou os olhos, e viu um jornal, e uma foto dele com Sakura. Esse era o motivo da reboliço na turma, e mais um motivo para se sentir mal.

Sakura estava sendo motivos de fofoca com "suposto novo affair", graças aos deuses ele resolveu usar um gorro diferente ontem à noite, e roupas diferentes dos habituais blusa, calças largas e All Star que usava. Ele não estava sendo reconhecido.

Mas isso não extinguia a culpa que estava sentindo. Sakura estava sendo acusada de trair o tal namorado, e isso não aconteceu. Não era justo com ela, o que ele estava ouvindo dos colegas agora.

\- Eu deixo você por uma noite, e você faz isso? – Karin chegou por trás dele.

\- Karin, olha, não é nada disso. – Sasuke não gostava de vê-la chorando, não conseguia corresponder do mesmo jeito, mas ela era importante pra ele - Não aconteceu nada, ok.

\- Ainda, Sasuke. – ela deu um sorriso triste, derramando mais lágrimas e entrou pra sala.

Era demais para Sasuke, que saiu dali, frustrado, e decidido a pegar sua moto e ir embora.

Ele correu para o estacionamento, já com as chaves na mão para não perder tempo. Quando alcançou a moto, e já estava pronto para subir nela, olhou para frente, e viu o carro de Sakura, o mesmo que ele ajudou a coloca-la ontem a noite, por ter bebido demais. Ela estava dentro dele e segurava o volante. Chorando.

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes, e foi até ela, bateu na janela, o que a fez dar um pulo assustada. Mas ao reconhece-lo, ela abriu a porta do carona.

\- Sakura, o que foi? – disse ele, segurando o rosto dela com uma das mãos.

\- Sasori – ela soluçava – me machucou.

Pro diabo as formalidades. Sasuke a puxou para um abraço forte e apertado, e Sakura se entregou as lágrimas.

.

.

.

_E aí chuchus__  
__o que acharam?___

_Acho que agora ficou claro o por que da Sakura fugir da raia no capítulo passado T_T___

_E vimos um pouco da face do Sasori ...___

_Sei que todos estão esperando beijo, mas em minha defesa , por ser uma fic UA, quero desenvolver o amor entre eles, e diferenciar de só mais uma paixão. Mas vai acontecer, podem ter certeza__  
__*~*__  
__e outra, que eu não costumo demorar a postar ^^___

_quero agradecer a todos que deixaram review, me ajudou muito em dois pontos: a idéia era que ficasse perceptível que o que Sakura sentiu no capítulo passado foi uma certa inveja da Hinata e Naruto, e não ficou. O que me ajudou a identificar o erro.__  
__mas acabou sendo legal, por que as review ficaram na curiosidade da frieza da Sakura XD__  
__Então muitíssimo obrigada__  
__S2___

_Eu adiantei de novo o capítulo por que amanhã vou mandar pra formatar meu notebook.__  
__Mas acho que não vai chegar a atrasar o próximo.___

_Enfim__  
__beijos e obrigada mais uma vez___

_*~*___

_Até o próximo__  
__;**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Dois compreendidos_

_._

_._

Era engraçado como as coisas aconteciam, parecia até intervenção divina, Sasuke ter aparecido naquele momento, em que Sakura se sentia tão desolada e sozinha.

Ela chorou até se acalmar envolvida no abraço dele.

– Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. – disse ela se soltando, e enxugando as últimas lágrimas.

– Sakura, como você está? Digo, fisicamente. Vamos a enfermaria. – disse ele tentando não parecer muito nervoso.

– Não, não. Não precisa.

– Você disse que ele te machucou, Sakura.

– Ele só apertou meu braço com força demais, e me sacudiu. Eu fiquei assustada.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo tentando aplacar a raiva que sentia desse tal Sasori.

– Você tem certeza que foi só isso? – disse ele ainda tentando manter o controle.

– Sim – ela abaixou o olhar antes de continuar – eu consegui me soltar, e saí correndo até meu carro, e disse que nunca mais queria vê-lo. E vim parar aqui.

Ele soltou o fôlego e encostou a cabeça no banco do carona, olhando para cima.

– Me desculpe. – ele a viu olhando para ele com curiosidade – você sabe, pelo jornal. Isso tudo é culpa minha.

– Não é culpa sua, Sasuke. – ela balançava a cabeça em negação – eu deveria saber e ter ciência que sou uma pessoa pública. E ainda lhe arrasto para esse mundinho horrível de fofocas e falsidades.

– Não se preocupe, ninguém me reconheceu. Aqui eu ainda sou só o invisível garoto do gorro.

Ela riu.

– Só você mesmo, para me fazer rir agora. Mas me dê mais dois dias andando comigo e você vai ver.

Os dois riram.

Sakura parou de rir e respirou fundo, olhando em direção a entrada da faculdade.

– Eu só queria fugir disso tudo, sabe...

Sasuke ponderou por alguns instantes a situação, abriu a porta e saiu do carro.

– Pega suas coisas e vem comigo.

– Quê? O quê?

Ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou até sua moto, abriu o compartimento na lateral, retirou um capacete extra e entregou a ela.

– E-eu nunca andei de moto.

– Eu nunca fui dançarino que sai em jornais.

– Não é a mesma coisa. Num você morre socialmente, no outro você morre mesmo.

Sasuke olhou para ela, com um sorriso torto e debochado em resposta.

– Ok. Mas se eu morrer eu volto aqui e te mato. – disse ela colocando o capacete.

Os dois subiram na moto, e Sasuke arrancou, fazendo Sakura se segurar apertada nas costas dele para não cair.

Quando entraram no trânsito, ele acelerou ainda mais, o que fazia Sakura quase se fundir a ele de tão grudada. Mas, a medida do tempo em que eles ficavam mais sobre a moto, ela foi se soltando, e se deixando levar pela sensação do vento passando por seu rosto, mãos e cabelo. Era uma deliciosa sensação de liberdade, que a fez fechar os olhos, abrir os braços e sorrir.

Ele também sorria. Sabia que ela estava sentindo o mesmo que ele quando estava naquela moto.

Sasuke diminuiu a velocidade e parou em frente a um lago, rodeado de cerejeiras, que ficava perto do centro da cidade, e ficaram ali encostados no veículo observando os cisnes nadando entre flores de cerejeira, caídas no lago.

– Eu gosto muito desse lugar. Eu costumava vir aqui com meu irmão. – disse ele abaixando os olhos.

– Você tem um irmão? – perguntou ela curiosa.

– Tinha.

– Ah. – Sakura sentiu-se mal por ter perguntando – Sinto muito. Me desculpe.

– Não se sinta. Não foi sua culpa. – ele chutou uma pedra para dentro do lago – não é sua culpa, que uma gangue tenha tentado roubar a moto dele, e o tenham assassinado.

Sakura pôde sentir a mágoa e o sofrimento nas palavras dele, e sem pensar muito colocou a mão em seu ombro.

– Ele era tudo pra você, não era?

Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando.

– É só que... éramos eu e ele contra o mundo – ele deu um sorriso triste – nossos pais morreram em um acidente, quando eu tinha 4 anos, então, Itachi que me criou e cuidou de mim. Essa moto era dele, e ele sempre me trazia aqui pra gente jogar comida para os cisnes e catar flores de cerejeira, para colocar na foto da nossa mãe.

Sasuke engoliu seco. Não sabia por que havia levado aquela garota ali, e muito menos por que estava contando essa história a ela. Ele não queria e não gostava muito de falar do seu passado. Doía demais.

– Já sei – disse Sakura, dando um sorriso e tirando Sasuke de seu mundo destruído.

Sakura tirou a mão do ombro dele, andou um pouco e abaixou-se, quando voltou, estava com as mãos cheias de flores de cerejeira, e um pequeno galinho delas.

– Vamos colocar flores de cerejeira na foto da sua mãe – disse ela sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando.

Sasuke sorriu em resposta. Mesmo com tudo que ela sofreu causado por ele, conseguia mostrar compreensão e doçura. Essa garota não merecia um idiota a maltratando, ela merecia tanto ser feliz...

– Ok. Mas depois eu vou te levar em um lugar.

Os dois subiram na moto e foram para a casa dele. Sasuke morava em um apartamento pequeno, no subúrbio, não era um bairro muito perigoso, mas também não chegaria aos pés do bairro nobre de Sakura.

– Tio Kakashi, estou em casa.

Kakashi estava na cozinha lavando a louça do dia anterior.

– Sasuke? O que você faz aqui a essa... – ele parou de secar as mãos na porta olhando de Sasuke para Sakura.

– Prazer, senhor. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. – disse ela sorrindo e abaixando a fronte.

– Haruno Sakura? A Haruno Sakura? Dos Harunos? Advogados?

Sakura balançou a cabeça rindo.

– Por favor, Kakashi... – disse Sasuke, constrangido.

– Me desculpe – Kakashi coçou a parte de trás da cabeça – é que não é todo dia que vem alguém que já fez ensaios para revista de biquíni aqui em casa.

Sasuke bateu a palma da mão na testa de leve, enquanto Sakura se divertia com a situação.

– Vem Sakura. – e a puxou para o quarto, antes que ficasse pior.

Os dois foram para o quarto, deixando um Kakashi de mente fértil para trás. Sasuke mostrou para ela, o lugar que mantinha fotos de sua família.

– Sua mãe era linda. – disse Sakura, e colocou as flores embaixo da foto.

Ela se virou, e pegou outra foto.

– Então, esse era o Itachi.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça. E Sakura colocou a foto sobre a escrivaninha de novo, abaixando-se ao nível do porta-retrato, e colocou o pequeno galho cheio de flores de cerejeira debaixo da foto.

– Oi Itachi. Meu nome é Sakura, e você não me conhece, mas, eu quero te dizer que você fez um ótimo trabalho, e que seu irmão é uma pessoa incrível. Obrigada por tudo.

Quando Sakura se virou, mal deu tempo de ver o que estava acontecendo, e sentiu-se sendo enlaçada em um abraço forte por Sasuke.

– Sa-sasuke-kun...

Antes que ela terminasse a pergunta, sentiu seu ombro ser molhado por lágrimas silenciosas, e entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e correspondeu o abraço.

.

.

.

_Então chuchus, gostaram?___

_Eu atrasei o capítulo, por que vou dizer pra vocês, que baque foi o Gaiden__  
__:/__  
__Eu não consequi ler nenhuma fic ainda depois daquilo.__  
__mas estou me recuperando. (no final da nota eu falo sobre isso)__  
__.__  
__Sobre a fic:__  
__então, eu não ia fazer o Sasori espancar a Sakura amores__  
__sou sakurete, odeio ela apanhando. Mas um apertão no braço machuca sim e muito.___

_Esse capítulo, foi mais um passo no envolvimento deles__  
__dessa vez ao estilo, curar seus medos__  
__Eu sei que vocês estão pedindo beijo, mas vai chegar o momento. Ta chegando.__  
__Prometo ^^__  
__.__  
__Obrigada a todos que leram, estão lendo, e que me surpreendi por continuarem lendo (desde o gaiden)__  
__quem tá deixando review: Estão me ajudando demaaaaaaaaaaais. Muitissimo obrigada S2___

_Um beijo super especial pra Daanys que me deixou uma recomendação__  
__gente eu to ksjjjoiaeeuwoieiej com essas recomendações__  
__S2222___

_Daanys você é muito divertida nas suas reviews análise/teoria XD___

_Mas é isso gente__  
__me desculpem a falta de empolgação, mas ainda estou em processo de recuperação do gaiden.___

_Bom, falar um pouco disso___

_passado o choque, to tentando pensar com frieza e de forma mais analítica__  
__Kishimoto, pegou todos os questionamentos do fandom e jogou tudo em um capítulo só. Quero acreditar, que algum propósito ele tem.__  
__Creio que houve um motivo muito sério pro Sasuke ter ficado 12 anos fora de casa, e não foi só por que ele quis.__  
__Esse gaiden, deve ser pra fechar as pontas soltas do mangá.__  
__Mas enfim. Não vou me prolongar aqui__  
__mas quero dizer a vocês, que aguardem__  
__O baque foi forte, mas acho que haverá uma explicação.___

_Stay strong!___

_E beijos___

_até o próximo___

_;**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Dois passos_

_._

_._

É interessante as vezes como que pequenos gestos podem fazer uma grande diferença. Sasuke quase nunca falava de seu irmão para ninguém, e quando falava, sempre era respondido com um "sinto muito" ou "coitadinho, que mundo injusto", o que sinceramente não o ajudava em nada a aplacar a raiva que sentia.

Mas, nunca imaginaria ver alguém conversar e agradecer ao seu irmão morto, que tanto merecia, com uma das flores que ele mais gostava, principalmente alguém como Sakura, que até então, era só mais uma nobre mimada.

Sasuke não conseguia explicar o que sentia. Era como se fosse preenchido em si um vazio que ele sempre convivera.

Permaneceram abraçados por alguns instantes, até que ouviram leves batidas na porta.

\- Sasuke, hoje é seu turno no Ichiraku's. Não se esqueça. – disse Kakashi do outro lado da porta.

Sasuke soltou Sakura de seu enlace, cedo demais para seu gosto e respondeu.

\- Sim, tio. Eu já estou indo. – virou os olhos para Sakura – eu tenho que ir, aqui no mundo dos mortais nós trabalhamos.

Sakura fez uma careta colocando a língua para fora.

\- Você trabalha no Ichiraku's ? – disse ela com um leve brilho nos olhos e sorrindo.

\- Sim. Eu sou garçom lá. Eu, Tio Kakashi, Naruto e Karin na verdade. – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Eu adoro o Ichiraku's, eu sempre vou lá. Ele faz um Caubillaud au vin Rouche, mas ele acrescenta um molho – ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios – que eu ainda não consegui identificar o que é, eu percebi a geléia de framboesa e queijo brie, mas tem mais uma coisa que eu sempre tento, mas não consigo identificar o que é.

Sasuke olhava para Sakura, com uma certa curiosidade e um sorriso de canto irônico.

\- Eu não sabia, que você era uma conhecedora assim de comida. Aliás, eu nem achava que você comia, tipo, para manter a forma, e tudo mais.

\- Aí que você, se engana. Eu adoro a Gastronomia. – ela abriu um sorriso largo – Vai, me conta, o que ele coloca no molho?

Sasuke ponderou um pouco a situação, olhando para ela.

\- Por que você não vem comigo e você mesma pergunta ao Ichiraku-san?

\- O quê? Eu? Eu, falando com Ichiraku-sama? – Sakura exalou o resto de ar que tinha – eu sempre tento falar com ele quando ele vai na nossa mesa receber cumprimentos, mas ele raramente vem nos atender, e quando vem, é sempre tão rápido, e só o papai fala, e eu não consigo falar com ele, e agora perguntar a ele, e se ele não gostar, e eu fizer papel de tonta, e ...

\- Ei, ei, Sakura! – Sasuke segurou os braços dela – Calma. Ichiraku-san é um senhor bem bacana, pode ficar calma.

\- Você jura? É que eu fiquei tão ansiosa, desculpa.

Sasuke ria.

\- Deus, Sakura. Você conhece cantores, modelos, atores e é tiete de um cozinheiro? Você não existe.

\- E você é chato. – ela cruzou os braços e inflou as bochechas,

\- Vem, vamos. – disse ele segurando a mão dela e arrastando pra fora da casa, até a moto.

Ao chegarem no restaurante, Sasuke levou Sakura pela entrada dos funcionários, e ela não conseguia esconder a ansiedade que sentia, principalmente quando adentraram na cozinha do famoso restaurante.

\- Vamos, ele está lá. – disse Sasuke apontando para uma bancada mais à frente.

Sakura ajeitou a roupa e cabelo, e Sasuke apenas ria internamente da situação. Era engraçado e surreal demais, alguém tão mais popular e famosa, se comportar assim.

\- Ichiraku-san.

O homem virou-se para cumprimenta-lo.

\- Olá, Sasuke-kun! Como você está hoje? Vejo que está acompanhado, oh, é a menina do Sr. Haruno. – disse o corpulento cozinheiro.

\- O-olá, Ichiraku-sama – Sakura abaixou a cabeça – é um imenso prazer conhecer o senhor.

\- Querida, nós já nos conhecemos – ele segurou as mãos dela – você e sua família são ótimos clientes. É sempre um prazer recebe-los.

Sakura sorriu desconcertada.

\- É, verdade. Mas é que é sempre tão rápido, e é sempre o meu pai que fala com o senhor, e eu nunca consigo, e...

Sasuke notou o embaraço de Sakura e resolveu intervir.

\- Sakura admira muito a sua comida, e quer lhe fazer uma pergunta de um dos seus segredos, senhor Ichiraku.

Ele olhou curioso para Sasuke e depois para a moça a sua frente.

\- Pode perguntar querida. Se você é amiga do Sasuke, então eu te conto um dos meus segredos. – disse ele sorrindo.

\- Bem, é que eu adoro o seu Caubillaud au vin Rouche, e o fato de o senhor usar molho nele, que normalmente não tem, o que para mim dá um toque especial. E é esse molho que me intriga, eu notei que o senhor usa geléia de framboesa e queijo brie, mas eu sei que tem mais uma coisa que eu não consigo identificar. O senhor poderia me dizer o que é?

O chef olhou para ela admirado.

\- Você tem uma ótima percepção querida. E curiosa também.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

\- Molho Dijon.

Sakura levantou o rosto, com um semblante de compreensão e leve encantamento.

\- Molho Dijon. É claro! Misturado a geléia de framboesa, ele vai apurar o sabor do bacalhau do Caubillaud au vin Rouche. – ela olhou pra ele admirada – O senhor é mesmo um gênio.

Ichiraku ria.

\- O que é isso querida. Eu só gosto muito de cozinhar para as pessoas, e faço o meu melhor. Vem, vamos cozinhar comigo hoje.

\- Eu posso mesmo? – perguntou Sakura maravilhada.

\- Claro que pode!

Sakura saiu acompanhada pelo senhor Ichiraku, mostrando quais utensílios ele utilizava, quais ingredientes, melhores marcas, o ponto certo do fogo para fazer determinados pratos. E ela estava maravilhada, opinava e perguntava, enquanto Sasuke a assistia sorrindo. Era inebriante o brilho nos olhos dela. A deixava ainda mais linda.

\- Toma aqui.

Naruto havia chegado sorrateiramente por trás de Sasuke e esticado um lenço para ele.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou Sasuke.

\- Pra você limpar essa baba aí.

Sasuke virou o rosto.

\- Idiota.

Sasuke seguiu pisando fundo até o vestiário para colocar o uniforme, seguido por um Naruto as gargalhadas.

\- Sério, Sasuke, pelo menos disfarça.

\- Disfarçar o que, imbecil.

\- Já tá rolando, ou você ainda tá esperando ela te dar uma chance? – perguntou Naruto cochichando.

\- Não tá acontecendo, nada, Naruto! – Sasuke respirou fundo – Não ta,... acontecendo nada.

Naruto cruzou os braços e colocou uma das mãos no queixo.

\- É. Então está esperando uma chance.

\- Não estou, Naruto. Por que eu nem tenho uma chance. Nós somos de mundos diferentes, o mundo dela, está muito acima do meu, ok.

Sasuke não queria admitir o gosto amargo e a frustração que sentia em finalmente verbalizar a conclusão a que chegara e que se apegava. Não que ele estivesse interessado, mas se estivesse, Sakura era inalcançável para ele. Mas por que era tão difícil aceitar.

\- Besteira. Se você já se sente um derrotado, problema seu. – Naruto virou-se e caminhava deixando o vestiário – eu, ao contrário de você, não vou desistir daquela Hinata.

Sasuke ficou de cabeça baixa por um instante, pensando em como as coisas eram com Naruto. Geralmente ele era melhor que Naruto em tudo, mas se tinha uma coisa que ele nunca poderia vencê-lo era em determinação. Às vezes, ele o invejava por isso, e gostaria de ser um pouco mais como ele e lutar pelo que desejava. Mas, ele não era Naruto, um idiota sonhador.

Levantou-se e foi trabalhar.

A noite seguia normal. Sasuke, Naruto e Karin, com um péssimo humor, serviam mesas, e a cozinha estava agitada, com o Cheff e os cozinheiros de apoio dando excessiva atenção a Sakura.

Mas para Sasuke valia a pena vê-la sorrindo. Ela passara por tantas coisas nesses dias, sendo diminuída pelo pai, criticada em jornais, aquele namorado idiota que a machucou, ela merecia ser feliz, e ali cozinhando com o senhor Ichiraku ela parecia iluminada.

\- Essa cliente gosta de entradas leves, o que sugere Sakura-chan? – perguntou Ichiraku.

Sakura pensou um pouco e respondeu.

\- Que tal 2 fatias de queijo branco, regada a limão siciliano salpicado com noz moscada?

\- Bem pensado. A noz moscada e o limão vão balancear o gosto, e sobressair o queijo. Gostei. – respondeu o chef balançando a cabeça em aprovação para deleite de Sakura.

Ela olhou para Sasuke sorrindo, e ele correspondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

Era por volta de 22h quando Sasuke, pediu permissão para ir embora, e levar Sakura para casa, já era tarde e ela não tinha ido pra casa ainda.

Sakura despediu-se de todos, e agradeceu um a um que a se disponibilizaram a mostrar e ensinar segredos culinários a ela. Sasuke e ela caminhavam pela calçada até onde a moto dele estava estacionada.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

\- Pelo quê? – perguntou ele curioso.

Sakura olhou para cima, sorrindo, e fechou os olhos.

\- Pelo melhor dia da minha vida.

Sasuke parou um instante, pensando no que responder.

\- Não foi nada demais, foi só uma cozinha de restaurante.

\- Não foi só isso. Digo, andar de moto, compartilhar seus segredos, e conhecer e cozinhar com o grande chef Ichiraku-sama, foi... incrível.

Os dois continuaram caminhando pela calçada, tentando se proteger. Havia começado a chover

-Sakura, você só visitou uma cozinha. Eu não entendi, por que toda aquela empolgação? – perguntou ele.

Sakura olhou pra cima.

\- Eu amo comida, Sasuke-kun. Não falo de quantidade apenas, falo também de qualidade, da mistura certa de temperos, e sabores. E por ser algo tão bom - ela colocou uma das mãos no peito - eu acho que ninguém deveria passar fome.

\- Hn. Isso explica por que você defendeu Tazuna, naquele caso.- concluiu ele.

\- Sim. Eu não consigo entender por que no mundo há pessoas que tem que passar por isso. Não é justo.

Era interessante para Sasuke ver a linha de raciocínio de Sakura. Pessoas como ela não passavam necessidades, mas ainda assim ela se dignificava a lembrar que haviam pessoas que não tinham esse "luxo".

\- Eu estava me lembrando agora, Sasuke-kun - interrompeu ela o silêncio - você disse que é garçom ali, e eu sempre frequento o Ichiraku's, por que então eu nunca te vi?

\- Bem, é que o Ichiraku-san gosta que os clientes "especiais", como a sua família, sejam atendidos pelo tio Kakashi e Iruka, um outro garçom mais velho. - ele notou a feição de questionamento ainda no rosto de Sakura - É que ele diz que os jovens são impetuosos, e alguns clientes mais especiais são impacientes ou se sentem ameaçados, sabe, suas mulheres, atendidas por garotões de uniforme.

Sasuke corou. Enquanto Sakura começou a rir.

\- Isso já aconteceu com você? - Sakura notou Sasuke bufando e colocando os dedos segurando a parte superior do nariz - Não! Serio?! Quem diria que você era um galã conquistador estilo anos 80.

Sakura continuava rindo às custas de Sasuke.

\- Você quer rir não é?

Sasuke segurou uma das mãos de Sakura, e arrastou para fora do parapeito que os protegia da chuva, enquanto Sakura gritava.

\- Não, Sasuke-kun! Meu cabelo!

Mas Sasuke não deu ouvidos. Puxou-a para o meio da rua, e ainda segurando a mão dela começaram a girar.

Sakura continuava gritando, mas à medida que girava e girava, começou a rir de novo. Era tudo tão simples, mas tão intenso com aquele garoto.

Foi pega no susto quando Sasuke passou as mãos pela parte de trás de suas coxas e a ergueu no ar continuando a girar uma Sakura encharcada de braços abertos.

Sentia-se uma criança de novo.

Seus corpos estavam frios da chuva, mas o peito aquecido.

Quando Sakura começou a sentir-se tonta colocou as mãos no ombro de Sasuke e ele em compreensão desceu ela devagar.

Eles não contavam que com isso, tomariam enfim consciência da proximidade um do outro, como animais inocentes que caíram em uma armadilha.

Sakura permaneceu com as mãos nos ombros de Sasuke, e ele segurando sua cintura. Era só soltar, mas por que era tão difícil?

O comando era dado pelo cérebro, mas seus corpos não obedeciam. Travavam uma luta interna tão intensa, se perguntando por que era tão difícil, por que parecia tão errado, por que julgariam, o que pensariam, por que não...

Nenhum dos dois saberiam dizer quem fez o primeiro movimento, mas seus lábios se tocavam agora.

Era um beijo contido, ainda lutando em sua própria batalha interna, mas vencendo o desejo.

Movimentavam os lábios ainda se conhecendo, ainda se entregando e se buscando.

Para Sakura, era quente, delicioso e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante e protetor. E para Sasuke, era macio, lindo e encharcado de desejo assim como a chuva encharcava seus corpos.

Ele ainda apertava a cintura dela, mas permitiu-se envolvê-la em seus braços, e ela não conseguiu mais se segurar e agarrou-se ao pescoço dele. O beijo tornou-se voraz e necessitado, nunca parecendo suficiente, apertavam-se um contra o outro.

Por mais fria que fosse a chuva, eles estavam quentes.

Mas, tiveram que parar em busca de fôlego. Ofegantes, abriram os olhos, e passado um pouco o desejo inebriante a compreensão atingiu Sakura.

Ela se soltou do enlace de Sasuke, balançando a cabeça em negação, e começou a se afastar.

\- Sakura! - chamou Sasuke.

\- Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun. - respondeu ela, se afastando e esticando a mão para um táxi.

\- Sakura!

Sasuke começou a ir atrás dela, até que um táxi parou.

\- Sakura. Por favor...

Sakura parou na frente da porta do carro, olhou para ele com o semblante carregado e respondeu.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke. Adeus.

.

.

.

_Então amores, o que acharam?___

_muito água com açúcar?__  
__ou não dá pra ser feliz assim?___

_XD___

_O beijo finalmente aconteceu.__  
__Mas essa Sakura...___

_Eu adoro deixar coisas escondidas na fic, e depois ver que vocês notaram as referências__  
__Porém, não vou me segurar nessa, e mandar um beijo pra quem notou que "Obrigada, Sasuke. Adeus" foi referência ao 181___

_os pratos que citei: não gente, nunca comi XD Mas é um prato caríssimo. Fui pesquisar na internet pra quem ta se perguntando__  
__o que eu comi foi a sugestão da Sakura, de queijo branco e limão siciliano e noz moscada , inclusive uma delícia.___

_Enfim, resumindo. Tá ficando dificil negar as aparências e disfarçar as evidências pra esses dois.___

_hehe___

_agora sessão beijo de hoje _

_A todos que estão deixando review, mas como estão anônimos, não tem como responder, mas li todas e S222_

_Jaque, você faz umas leituras e previsões muito legais menina S2_

_E Cellinha, que me mandou a trilha sonora dessa fic__  
__e eu ameeeeeeeeeei !___

_She will be loved - Maroon 5___

_Cellinha, obrigada__  
__;******___

_I don't mind spending everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__And she will be loved__  
__She will be loved_


	9. Capitulo 9

_Duas ações_

_._

_._

É intrigante o fato de que nem sempre o que é o certo parece fazer sentido.

Era assim que Sasuke pensava depois da noite passada.

Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Por que as amarras sociais se impunham sobre seus anseios? Por que Sakura tinha que ir embora daquele jeito? Mas principalmente por que ele deixou...

À noite passada, o fez ir do céu ao inferno.

Ele não esperava fazer o que fez, mas quando se viu preso naquela armadilha e enlaçado por seus desejos, tentou ainda lutar, mas perdeu aquela batalha.

Ele ainda sentia os lábios formigarem mesmo já passadas horas do ocorrido, o toque macio dos lábios dela, o gosto dela, e todas as sensações que ela provocou nele.

Mas seus devaneios sempre eram consumidos pela lembrança dela indo embora.

_Adeus, Sasuke_

_Adeus, Sasuke _

_Adeus..._

\- Mas que droga!

Ele esfregou a mão nos olhos, para aplacar a raiva e acordar das poucas horas dormidas daquela noite.

A vida continuava.

Mesmo que Sasuke não conseguisse aceitar, ele precisava ir pra faculdade.

Tomou um banho, vestiu-se e foi até a cozinha comer pelo menos uma fruta, mesmo que não tivesse mais fome.

Kakashi encontrava-se sentado à mesa, tomando café e lendo seu jornal.

\- Sasuke, ontem você estava bem humorado. O que houve?

Sasuke mordeu um bom pedaço da maçã antes de responder.

\- Nada.

\- E sua amiga? - Kakashi escolheu as palavras- Vem aqui hoje?

\- Por que ela viria, tio? O que tem aqui que atrairia alguém como ela? O que temos pra oferecer aqui? Nada aqui é bastante para pessoas como ela.

Sasuke dizia em um tom amargo demais, suficiente para Kakashi entender a situação. Ele apoiou uma das mãos no queixo e disse:

\- Realmente não haverá nada para ela se você não mostrar.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, pegou a mochila, as chaves da moto e saiu para a faculdade.

\- Cabeça-dura como sempre. Ah, Itachi, se pelo menos você estivesse aqui...

.

Sasuke chegou na faculdade algum tempo depois, decidido a não se importar com mais nada e focar na matéria de hoje.

Mas seus planos foram desfeitos, assim que entrou na sala, e viu Sakura sentada ao lado de Hinata, e Ino. As duas últimas conversavam e riam, e Sakura olhava, mas era perceptível que ela sequer escutava o que elas diziam.

Os verdes olhos dela encontraram os olhos de Sasuke.

Era como numa tempestade repentina, correntes elétricas e um semblante fechado tomou conta do rosto dos dois.

Sasuke seguiu seu caminho e Sakura abaixou os olhos.

\- Sakura-san, o que houve? - perguntou Hinata.

\- Nossa Sakura, que cara é essa? - completou Ino.

Sakura sorriu para elas.

\- Não é nada. Eu tomei chuva ontem, acho que peguei um resfriado.

\- Tem certeza, Sakura-san? - insistiu Hinata, ela sabia que algo estava errado, afinal aquele semblante de dúvida ela também andava tendo.

\- Tenho. Eu só... Fiquei tempo demais onde eu não deveria.

\- Hm. Você está muito estranha. - completou Ino, enquanto o professor entrava na sala para alívio de Sakura.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke sentava-se a algumas cadeiras atrás, tentava ao máximo não olhar para ela, mas era impossível não ter seus olhos capturados por aquela cabeleira rosa.

\- Mais um pouquinho, e você vai conseguir furar as costas dela. - disse Karin.

\- O quê? - respondeu ele sendo retirado de seu conflito interno.

\- Sakura. Você vai furar as costas dela de tanto olhar. O que é uma pena, por que eu estou tentando explodir a cabeça dela a horas. - ela riu triste de sua própria piada.

Sasuke não respondeu. Ser perceptível tanto assim até para Karin, por mais que não conseguisse corresponder seus sentimentos, ele sabia que deveria ser difícil demais para ela assistir aquilo.

\- Tudo bem, Sasuke. Eu sei quando eu perdi. - os olhos dela encheram-se de água - no momento que ela capturou sua atenção, eu vi você mudar. Eu nunca tinha visto você olhando pra alguém daquele jeito.

Sasuke permanecia calado. Karin não estava errada. Ele já havia saído com outras garotas, mas algo em Sakura era totalmente diferente, ele não sabia explicar.

\- Maldito efeito-Sakura! - disse ela em outra triste piada.

Os dois riram tristes desta vez.

Sasuke bateu o lápis algumas vezes na mesa e finalmente falou:

\- Não se preocupe Karin. Eu nunca terei chance.

Karin colocou a mão no rosto de Sasuke, olhando em seus olhos.

\- Quem dera isso fosse verdade.

Sasuke foi liberado de uma resposta, se é que ele tinha alguma, pelo som do sinal marcando o final da aula ecoando nos corredores.

Todos começaram a juntar suas coisas e Sakura foi uma das primeiras a deixar a sala acompanhada de Hinata.

Sasuke saiu um tempo depois, iria à biblioteca pegar livros para ter com o que se concentrar até a hora de ir trabalhar. Alguns minutos depois, chegou ao estacionamento e encontrou Sakura em pé parada ao lado de sua moto.

Quando ela o viu, prendeu a respiração e aguardou a aproximação dele.

\- Oi.

\- Oi. - respondeu ele.

\- Eu queria, aliás eu preciso falar com você.

\- Hn.

\- Sasuke eu, bem, sobre ontem à noite. - ela respirou fundo - me desculpe.

Sasuke deu uma risada amarga.

\- Desculpa? É isso que você tem para me falar?

Ele não estava facilitando as coisas.

\- Sasuke, aquilo não deveria ter acontecido. Você sabe que somos diferentes e...

\- Diferentes? É assim que você diz que eu não estou à sua altura?

\- Não é isso, Sasuke.

\- Então é o que Sakura? Me explica. - ele buscava os olhos dela - eu não pedi isso, eu nunca quis entrar na sua vida, mas você veio e bagunçou a minha, e quando entrei, não achei que éramos tão diferentes assim.

\- Sasuke, por favor...

\- Eu tento entender Sakura, eu me perguntei à noite toda, o dia todo, e... Por que não? - era difícil admitir, mas as palavras simplesmente jorravam da boca dele - Eu nunca imaginei que eu desejaria tanto alguém como desejo você, Sakura. E eu sei que é recíproco.

Sakura não conseguia mais se conter, abraçou-se e começou a chorar.

\- Eu não posso Sasuke.

\- Por que não Sakura? Por favor, me diz.

\- Eu voltei com Sasori. - disse ela baixinho.

Nem um soco, um braço quebrado e esfolado de um tombo de moto, doeram tanto em Sasuke, como aquelas palavras sussurradas de Sakura.

Ele sentia-se paralisado.

\- O quê?

\- Eu voltei com Sasori - ela ainda chorava - ontem à noite quando eu cheguei, ele e meu pai estavam me esperando em casa. Os dois conversaram e conversaram comigo, e achamos melhor nós reatarmos.

Sasuke não acreditava no que ouvia.

\- "Nós achamos"? "Nós" quem, Sakura? Seu pai e Sasori, ou isso te inclui?

\- Sasuke, por favor... - Sakura não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

Sasuke segurou os braços dela, fazendo-a virar para ele.

\- Sakura, esse cara te agrediu. Você não pode voltar pra ele, você não pode fazer isso consigo mesma. Sakura ...

Ela soltou-se de suas mãos.

\- Já está decidido. Vai ser melhor assim. - Ela passou a mão no rosto enxugando as lágrimas e ergueu o corpo - me desculpe pelo mal-entendido.

Incredulidade passou pelo rosto de Sasuke, ele balançou a cabeça e deixou os braços caírem de lado.

\- Tudo bem. Se é assim que você quer. Você tem razão, nós somos mesmo diferentes.

Ele se virou, subiu na moto e partiu.

.

Naquela noite, Sasuke foi trabalhar e tentava ao máximo não passar seu mau humor aos clientes que atendia.

Mesmo Naruto, provavelmente alertado por Karin, evitou implicâncias rotineiras com ele. Podia imaginar o que o amigo estava passando, mas o conhecia tão bem, que sabia que não era hora de falar, que ele não iria se abrir e só queria ficar no mundo dele.

Seria bom focar-se em trabalhar, trazia o sabor de realidade.

Mas como nada na vida de Sasuke era tão fácil, ele foi chamado a cozinha por Kakashi e o senhor Ichiraku.

\- Sasuke, um dos nossos clientes especiais, dispensou o Kakashi, e disse que queria que os convidados fossem atendidos por você. - disse o senhor Ichiraku medindo as palavras

\- Tudo bem. Mas por que eu sinto que não é só isso? - respondeu Sasuke

Kakashi colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, o senhor Ichiraku está falando do sr. Sasori e Sr. Haruno, e toda a família dele.

Sasuke sentiu-se descendo ao inferno. Ele não tinha vergonha de seu trabalho, mas atender aquela gente, principalmente aquele Sasori, não estava nas suas pretensões de vida.

Mas ele precisava. Sabia que era uma provocação. De alguma forma eles haviam descoberto a relação dele com Sakura.

Mas apesar de tudo, eram clientes especiais e influentes para o senhor Ichiraku que sempre o ajudou.

\- Eu vou.

\- Sasuke-kun, apesar de terem insistido eu posso conversar com eles para Kakashi atendê-los – disse o velho.

\- Não. Pode deixar que eu vou.

Sasuke arrumou o uniforme, pegou o cardápio e a carta de vinhos e foi atendê-los.

Respirava fundo até chegar lá. Assumiu um semblante complacente e iniciou seu martírio.

\- Boa noite. Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, e eu vou servi-los essa noite.

\- Olha ele aí! - disse Sasori - então esse é Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Você é colega de turma da minha filha, não é rapaz - disse o senhor Haruno do outro lado da mesa de quatro lugares.

\- Sim, senhor. - respondeu Sasuke.

\- Que bom que a faculdade já não é mais tão seletiva com seus alunos. - disse o senhor Haruno novamente, esticando a mão para pegar os menus.

Sasuke apenas entregou sem responder.

\- O que você sugere para beber, rapaz. - era a senhora Haruno ao lado de Sasori, falando pela primeira vez

Sasori pegou as mãos dela.

\- Minha querida e doce sogra, pode deixar que escolherei um vinho maravilhoso, levemente adocicado para combinar com você. O rapaz só deve tomar suco de caixinha, ou o que eles mandam ele indicar. Eles não têm gostos refinados. - disse ele baixinho, mas em volume suficiente para que Sasuke escutasse.

\- Pode deixar, garçom Sasuke, quando escolhermos eu te chamo. - e fez um sinal de mãos como se tocasse algum animal.

Nada disso afetava tanto Sasuke. O que realmente o estava afetando era Sakura, encolhida no canto ao lado de seu pai, de cabeça baixa, com as mãos no colo.

Era insuportável para Sasuke, queria arrancar ela dali mas sentia-se de mãos atadas e saiu logo.

Depois de alguns instantes, Sasori ergueu uma das mãos sem direcionar o olhar. E Sasuke foi atender.

\- Os senhores já decidiram?

\- Se não tivéssemos decidido, sua presença não seria solicitada - respondeu o senhor Haruno.

\- Que isso, meu sogro, deixe o rapaz - interrompeu Sasori - ele vem logo para que comamos bastante e no final dar a ele uma boa gorjeta. Não é mesmo, Sasuke? Você precisa de dinheiro não é?

Sasuke notou a duplicidade na pergunta de Sasori, mas obviamente não respondeu.

\- Um Foie gra, por favor. - disse a senhora Haruno.

\- Eu gostaria de um Coq ao Vin - pediu o Sr Haruno em seguida.

\- E eu vou querer Vichysoisse e pode pedir para a Sakura também - Sasori virou-se sorrindo para ela - não é meu amor?

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

\- Sim.

\- Meu amor, você está tão longe de mim. – virou-se para a senhora Haruno – Sogrinha, deixe sua linda filha sentar aqui do meu lado. Vem, amor.

A senhora Haruno levantou-se de bom grado, sorrindo, e Sakura a seguiu.

Ela estava linda.

Usava uma trança embutida lateral, e vestido semi-curto de cor pérola, assim como as pérolas dele. Na frente ele era comportado e de mangas curtas, mas quando ela passou por Sasuke, ele pôde ver que as costas do vestido estavam quase totalmente desnudas, revelando uma pele alva e aparentemente muito macia, equilibradas em um salto alto vermelho.

Mas como nada é perfeito, viu a mão de Sasori tocar as costas dela, que já estava de pé, guiando-a para o assento, e destruir a imagem e tira-lo do transe.

\- Ela é linda, não é Sasuke? – perguntou Sasori olhando para ele ainda de pé.

Sasuke apenas o encarava sem esboçar reação ou cogitar dar uma resposta.

\- Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo por tê-la. – concluiu Sasori.

Sasuke não deixou de notar uma leve piscadela nervosa em seu olho esquerdo, ao declarar posse sobre Sakura.

Sasori sentou-se, e passou o braço em volta de Sakura, que se recusava a olhar para qualquer um perto dela.

\- Bom, o que está esperando? Traga nossa comida.

Sasuke, saiu com os pedidos e no caminho quebrou a caneta que segurava em uma das mãos.

Levou os pedidos a cozinha, e teve um pouco de apoio dos amigos que lá estavam, mesmo que ele não quisesse ouvir uma palavra, era bom saber que sua revolta era compartilhada por aqueles que importavam.

Quando os pratos ficaram prontos, Sasuke respirou fundo novamente e repetia consigo mesmo que estava acabando. Ele só precisaria aguentar mais um pouco.

\- Aqui estão os pedidos dos senhores. – disse ele em seu modo automático enquanto colocava os pratos na frente de cada um. – Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa estarei à disposição.

Só mais um pouco.

Ouviu um tilintar de talher caindo no chão.

\- Ah, garçom. – Sasuke se virou para ver Sasori apontando para um garfo caído – pega aqui, por favor.

Só mais um pouco.

Sasuke abaixou-se para pegar o garfo, mas antes que se levantasse, sentiu a sopa Vichysoisse caindo em suas costas, e a vasilha com conteúdo para dois se espatifar no chão.

\- Mas que droga! – gritou Sasori levantando-se – Você é assim tão incompetente? Desde quando o Ichiraku's contrata garçons que mal sabem se portar frente aos clientes?

\- Sasori, não se preocupe, farei uma reclamação direta ao Senhor Ichiraku e exigirei providências. – respondeu o senhor Haruno.

\- Querido, acalme-se, eu e Sakura iremos a Gucci amanhã e escolheremos um sapato novo para você, tudo bem? – disse a senhora Haruno do outro lado da mesa, apontando para o sapato dele com alguns respingos.

Sasuke tremia de raiva ainda abaixado, levantou-se devagar, e buscou os olhos de Sakura. Ela ainda se recusava a encará-lo, mas Sasuke já conseguia ver lágrimas acumuladas direcionadas a ele.

\- Você é melhor que isso, Sakura.

E saiu sem dar ouvidos a qualquer resposta deles.

\- Sasuke... – disse Kakashi quando o sobrinho passou por ele.

\- Peça perdão por mim ao senhor Ichiraku. – e foi embora.

Foi para casa e chegou em um instante, não poupou o acelerador de sua moto.

Tomou um banho, enquanto se odiava por ter sido inocente em pensar que conseguiria sair daquela noite ileso. Eles já tinham tudo planejado.

Prejudicou Kakashi, prejudicou o Sr. Ichiraku, tudo por que foi inocente e não se segurou.

E ainda usaram Sakura.

Tentava odiar Sakura, mas acabava se odiando ainda mais, por não conseguir.

Ainda sentia uma vontade imensa de protege-la, e tirar ela de lá.

Saiu do banheiro, vestiu o short, e já secava o cabelo, pronto para ir se deitar. Seria uma noite longa e amarga pela frente, mas que talvez rendesse alguns minutos de sono.

A campainha tocou. Kakashi sempre esquecia a chave.

\- Kakashi, olha, me desculpa, tá. Eu... – parou em choque – Sakura?

Sakura estava parada em sua porta, inspirando e expirando fundo como se estivesse tomando coragem para dizer algo.

\- Você disse que eu era melhor, não era? – ela perguntou e Sasuke assentiu aturdido – Então me prove.

E passou os braços enlaçando o pescoço e os cabelos dele e o beijou.

.

.

.

.

_Oi chuchus__  
__E aí gostaram?___

_que tenso esse capitulo né__  
__Mas no final...__  
__Sakura mana, se joga__  
__XD___

_Esse capitulo, eu escrevia com tanta raiva__  
__espero ter conseguido passar o quão nojento o Sasori era na minha cabeça.___

_.__  
__Quero pedir mil perdões pela demora__  
__mas podem ficar tranquilas que não pretendo abandonar a fic__  
__eu fiquei um pouco abalada com o Gaiden, confesso__  
__e depois fiquei doente__  
__Ainda to recuperando de uma pneumonia.__  
__Então, desculpem de novo.___

_As reviews lindas__  
__S2__  
__responderei em breve___

_Enfim__  
__beijos___

_Capitulo que vem:__  
__Sasuke provará Sakura__  
__( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_


	10. Capitulo 10

_Duas almas_

_._

_._

É surreal às vezes como, sem que você planeje, coisas incríveis realmente aconteçam. E em um instante, você se veja em um turbilhão de sentimentos que sequer imaginou existir.

Era assim que Sasuke se sentia quando Sakura entrou em sua porta e o beijou.

E era assim que Sakura se sentia quando Sasuke fechou os olhos e correspondeu o beijo envolvendo-a em um abraço.

\- Sakura! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, depois de buscar fôlego encerrando o beijo.

\- Eu precisava vir, eu não aguentava mais. – disse ela segurando os ombros dele, buscando forças até mesmo para si.

Sasuke sorria e balançava a cabeça ainda incrédulo de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

\- Como você chegou aqui? E os seus pais, e aquele cara? – ele se odiava por perguntar, mas precisava entender o que estava acontecendo.

Mas Sakura só balançava a cabeça em negativa com os olhos fechados.

\- Sasuke-kun, por favor, eu não quero falar disso agora – ela abriu os olhos e firmou-os nos dele – você tem razão. Eu sou melhor que aquilo, eu mereço mais que aquilo, e é por isso que eu estou aqui. Porque hoje eu quero que você seja meu, e porque estou aqui para ser sua.

Apesar do leve rubor nas maçãs do rosto dela, a firmeza em seu olhar não titubeava, e era o suficiente para Sasuke sorrir de canto, e sentir seu peito explodindo. Ele puxou o rosto dela com uma das mãos para outro beijo faminto, enquanto segurava forte com a outra mão em sua cintura. E quando ela envolveu os braços em seu pescoço novamente, ele deslizou a mão que estava no rosto pela lateral do corpo dela, até as costas desnudas que ele tanto desejou. Tocou aquela pele exposta, como quem tocava uma importante obra de arte com as pontas dos dedos. Sentiu a respirar fundo em reação ao seu toque, e ainda mais quando seus dedos começaram a traçar uma linha por sua coluna descendo até a base dela.

Se não fosse o intenso desejo de Sasuke de toma-la, ele poderia passar horas tocando e sentindo a pele dela. Mas o desejo em si era ardente, e viciante. Ele queria mais, precisava de mais. Aproveitou-se do caminho descendente pelo corpo dela, e deslizou as mãos até suas coxas, levantando as duas e firmando cada uma nas laterais de seu próprio corpo.

Sakura arfou com o encontro entre suas pernas abertas e a cintura dele, porque ela também já se sentia louca para tê-lo dentro de si. O beijo dele, o cheiro dele, a forma como ele a tocava com devoção e respeitava o seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe apertava as coxas e mordia o pescoço com tanto desejo, deixavam-na louca.

Era tudo tão intenso.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Sasuke a colocou no chão e voltou a tomar a boca dela em mais um beijo carregado de desejo, traçando um caminho descendo pelo pescoço, enquanto puxava as mangas do vestido dela e mantinha os beijos pelo ombro direito sendo desnudo.

Sakura afastou-se dele, mas ainda o prendia em seu olhar. Tomou certa distância, e deixou o vestido descer devagar pelo seu corpo, para deleite de Sasuke, que ainda tentava manter os olhos fixos nos olhos dela. Mas quando ela se livrou totalmente da peça, ele perdeu o jogo, e teve seu olhar capturado pela beleza única de seu corpo.

Sakura adorava aquele olhar de veneração nos olhos dele. Via-o engolindo seco, olhando toda a extensão de seu corpo, enquanto ela desfazia sua trança.

O corpo dele que já reagia enlouquecido ao dela, tornou-se ainda mais urgente ao contemplar aquele corpo adornado apenas por uma calcinha preta de renda e sapatos de salto vermelho.

Foi até ela, tomando-lhe a boca de novo e jogando-a na cama, arrancando a calcinha. Tomou-lhe o pescoço em mordidas novamente, mas dessa vez queria mais, e preencheu a boca com um dos seios dela, o que a fez perder o fôlego.

Ele também podia jogar esse jogo.

Explorou um dos seios, e depois o outro, e quanto mais ela arfava, mais ele queria ouvi-la e sentir a luxuria nela. Depositou beijos e leves mordidas pela sua barriga e cintura, sem expectativas de subir. Foi quando Sakura entendeu onde ele queria chegar, e abriu os olhos, encontrando os olhos dele cheios de "más intenções", acompanhados daquele maldito e delicioso sorriso de canto característico dele entre suas pernas. Ele ia a torturar.

Ela pôde vê-lo abrindo lentamente a boca, enquanto deslizava as mãos pela parte de dentro de suas coxas, também as abrindo devagar, e se aproximando cada vez mais de seu objetivo, ao ponto de Sakura já sentir o ar quente que saía da boca dele. Ela inspirava e expirava profundamente, e foi impossível controlar um gemido alto e o arquear de suas costas quando ele a tocou com os lábios.

Sasuke movia os lábios bem devagar, enquanto Sakura agarrava os lençóis e segurava o fôlego. Mas o silêncio dela não era o que ele queria, e por isso ele assumiu uma postura mais voraz e sedenta em relação ao seu sexo, e quando colocou os dedos nela, Sakura gemeu alto e agarrou os cabelos dele.

A doce tortura continuou por mais um tempo, pois quanto mais Sakura reagia, mais ele se empenhava nela. Queria essa mulher, desejava-a de tal jeito, que só o ato de vê-la se contorcendo em sua frente já o deixava louco. E por isso, agradeceu quando ela o convocou.

\- Sasuke-kun, eu...eu quero você – disse ela ofegante – por favor.

Ele deu uma última sugada mais lenta enquanto se livrava de seus shorts antes de deixá-la, e se posicionou entre as pernas dela.

\- Espera, eu ainda não tirei meus sapatos.

\- Deixa – respondeu ele, com um olhar e um sorriso bem sugestivo.

\- Hm. Quem diria que o garoto do gorro tinha fetiches assim – disse ela mordendo os lábios sorrindo – se bem que, até eu teria fetiches com Louboutin vermelhos.

Sasuke a penetrou, abaixou-se perto da orelha dela mordendo-a, e sussurrou em seu ouvido, arrancando arrepios de Sakura:

\- Qualquer coisa vinda de você me deixa louco.

Ele começou a se movimentar dentro dela de forma lenta, e a cada ida e vinda, era uma corrente elétrica passando por seus corpos. E como uma turbina que precisa ser alimentada com mais e mais movimentação, seus corpos também pediam mais.

\- Mais rápido – pedia ela com as pernas enlaçadas no quadril dele.

Sasuke atendia, mordendo o ombro dela, até mesmo para segurar a si próprio. Mas Sakura arranhando suas costas e gemendo alto perto de seus ouvidos, estava o deixando louco. Ele se afastou do corpo dela, ficando de joelhos e se movimentando mais devagar. Mas é claro que Sakura não o deixaria em paz.

Ela saiu dele, levantou-se e o beijou por uns instantes, virou o corpo e sentou-se devagar sendo penetrada de novo, mas dessa vez de costas pra ele.

Deslizar para dentro dela, envolvido por paredes molhadas e apertadas de novo, e naquela posição, foi uma provação de controle que Sasuke quase não conseguiu controlar. E Sakura não o ajudava em nada, puxando uma das mãos dele para os seios dela.

\- Não ouse diminuir, parar ou qualquer coisa – sussurrou.

Ela deslizou para frente devagar, e apoiou os cotovelos na cama. Sasuke respirou fundo, estava descobrindo outro fetiche. As costas dela realmente o deixavam louco.

Sentia-se um adolescente perdendo a virgindade, porque se segurar estava sendo insuportável.

Respirou fundo, e decidiu dar tudo de si, por ela e para ela.

Com uma mão segurou firme o quadril dela, e começou a dar estocadas fortes, e arranhar as suas macias e suaves costas. Sakura se arrepiava e gemia alto, enquanto Sasuke ia aumentando a intensidade e velocidade das estocadas.

\- Mais... forte – disse ela apertando o lençol.

Sasuke passou um dos braços envolvendo o quadril dela, apoiando a outra mão na cama, firmando-se e aumentando a força, enquanto beijava e mordia as costas dela.

Sakura caiu na cama, agarrando-se ao travesseiro e quase o rasgando com as unhas, com os olhos bem fechados e a boca aberta, Sasuke agora deitado sobre ela.

\- Sa.. su..ke-kun...

Ouvir o nome dele sendo pronunciado desse jeito pela boca de Sakura era demais para Sasuke. Ele mordeu o pescoço dela, aumentou a velocidade e a força das estocadas. Ele certamente não aguentaria mais, mas quando sentiu as paredes de Sakura o apertarem e a viu afundar o rosto no travesseiro e abafar os altos gritos, não sentiu mais culpa em explodir dentro dela.

Quando terminaram, ofegavam como se não houvesse ar suficiente para os dois. Ela permanecia agarrada ao travesseiro de olhos fechados, e ele havia se deitado sobre ela, depositando a cabeça entre suas omoplatas.

Permaneceram assim por uns instantes até Sasuke começar a depositar cálidos beijos na pele dela ainda quente, arrancando sorrisos de Sakura.

Ela se virou, com ele ainda em cima dela. Não conseguia conter o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos. Nem ela e nem ele.

\- Você é incrível. – disse ele com a voz rouca.

Sakura sorriu, levantou uma das mãos fazendo carinho nos cabelos e rosto dele.

\- Por que eu sinto que você vai bagunçar a minha vida? – perguntou ela.

\- Por que você já bagunçou a minha.

Os dois sorriram e se beijaram sem pressa.

.

.

.

_E aí chuchus__  
__gostaram? *~*___

_Eu não sou boa com hentai, esse é o segundo que escrevo.___

_Eu liguei aquela música Love me like you do daquele filme 50 Tons de cinza (que eu ainda não vi) pra buscar inspiração XD__  
__Espero que tenha ficado legal__  
__aceito criticas e sugestões para uma próxima vez.___

_Sobre a fic__  
__bom, Sakura não é virgem e sabe o que quer__  
__a cena era bem intensa na minha cabeça, mas acho que só consegui passar 20% dela XD___

_Um beijo a todos que leram, e perdão pela demora__  
__+.+__  
__Não me abandonem__  
__obrigada por cada review que me mandaram S2 me ajuda muito_

___e um beijo especial para a AnneChan que betou esse capítulo para mim ;****___

_Enfim__  
__beijokas e até a próxima__  
__;**_


	11. Capitulo 11

_Dois instantes._

_._

_._

É inacreditável as vezes como certos momentos na vida você parece estar mergulhado em um sonho, mesmo que saiba que seus olhos estão abertos. Era assim que Sasuke se sentia quando acordou naquela manhã e mesmo sonolento viu Sakura dormindo serenamente nua ao seu lado.

Ela parecia uma pintura, deitada de bruços abraçada ao travesseiro com os cabelos róseos espalhados por ele, e só com parte do tronco enrolado em um lençol, deixando as pernas e partes das costas de fora. Tudo isso iluminado pelo Sol da manhã começando a despontar, e no rosto um semblante plácido e profundo. Doce pecado.

Sasuke não quis acordá-la, e por isso se levantou bem devagar, deixando o quarto não sem antes contempla-la mais uma vez na sua cama. Queria guardar aquela memória.

No fundo ainda sentia um certo medo de esta ser sua única chance.

A casa ainda estava silenciosa, e ele se dirigiu ao banheiro para um banho quente, demorado e merecido, depois da noite de ontem. Sorria para si mesmo com as memorias do que aconteceu, e também quando encontrava um arranhou ou outro no corpo feitos pelas unhas de Sakura.

Quando terminou, já vestido e totalmente arrumado, encontrou uma Sakura lenta se espreguiçando em sua cama.

\- Bom dia, preguiçosa. – disse ele.

Sakura inflou as bochechas.

\- Não sou preguiçosa, só não costumo acordar tão cedo. – disse ela com uma voz rouca de quem acabava de acordar.

\- E por que acordou? – ele se sentou na cama perto dela acariciando seus cabelos – tudo bem que temos que nos arrumar pra ir pra faculdade, mas eu ia te dar mais uns minutos de sono.

\- Eu fui te abraçar e percebi que não estava mais aqui. – suspirou e fez um beicinho infantil.

\- Eu estou aqui agora.

Sasuke aproximou-se para beijá-la, mas antes que chegasse perto, Sakura se desvencilhou, levantando em um só rompante enrolada no lençol, deixando um Sasuke confuso olhando para ela, se perguntando o que havia feito de errado.

\- Deus me livre, Sasuke-kun. Não ouse me beijar quando eu acabo de acordar.

Sasuke ainda a olhava sem entender.

\- Eu sou humana, ok. Eu preciso escovar os dentes e tomar um banho, afinal, eu quero te beijar de novo – ela abriu a porta – vamos, me mostre onde é o banheiro.

Sasuke não deixou de rir.

Depois de passados bastante minutos, Sakura deixou o banheiro. Claro que ela não tinha os seus sabonetes, shampoos, e cremes especiais, mas não poderia deixar de se cuidar com o que tinha em mãos. Precisa urgentemente, dar umas dicas a Sasuke de produtos bons de cuidados essenciais.

Saiu do banheiro, deixando o cheiro pela casa inteira, e voltou para o quarto de toalha.

\- Eu já estava quase ligando para a emergência. – disse Sasuke sentado na cama.

Sakura fez língua, mas foi até ele sentando-se em seu colo.

\- Agora sim. – disse ela puxando o rosto dele, beijando-o profunda e demoradamente.

Foi difícil para Sasuke encerrar aquele beijo, mesmo por que seu corpo já tinha reagido ficando rígido a uma Sakura só de toalha em seu colo o beijando daquele jeito.

Ele abaixou a cabeça uns instantes recobrando a concentração, respirou fundo e perguntou o que o incomodava.

\- Sakura, nós precisamos conversar. Você precisa me dizer o que aconteceu ontem.

Sakura fechou o semblante sentando-se ao lado dele nos pés da cama. Ela uniu as mãos entre as pernas e balançou a cabeça tentando organizar o cérebro.

\- Eu surtei. – ela olhou para ele – eu simplesmente não aguentava mais.

Sasuke apenas fez sinal para que ela continuasse.

\- Sabe o que é você se sentir sufocando? Era assim que eu estava me sentindo. – ela respirou fundo – depois que você saiu, meu pai e Sasori começaram um discurso sobre quão insolente você era, dizendo que era ralé, tipinho, entre outros "adjetivos".

Sasuke bufou e sorriu ironicamente, com Sakura fazendo aspas imaginárias no ar.

\- E depois viraram-se para mim e começaram a perguntar se eu não enxergava isso também, que você era oportunista que só queria status e dinheiro, "esse é seu amiguinho Sakura? ", "querida, ele é tão pobretão e cafona", "um garçom Sakura, o que você quer? Chamar atenção" – Sakura imitava os membros de sua família, com bastante raiva e escárnio.

\- E como você sabe que eu não sou um oportunista?

\- Xiu! – Sakura colocou o dedo indicador na boca dele – então eu surtei. Disse a eles que eram mesquinhos, e julgavam as pessoas sem conhecer baseados apenas na condição social, e eu estava cansada de viver assim, como se nós merecêssemos ser melhores que alguém, por que dinheiro nos garante isso. Aí meu pai me ameaçou e minha mãe me chamou de estúpida.

\- E Sasori? – perguntou Sasuke segurando a mão dela antes que o calasse de novo.

\- Ele ficou calado. Apenas me olhando bem fundo nos olhos. – ela se virou para Sasuke apertando agora as duas mãos dele – a frieza no olhar dele, sabe... era irreconhecível. Eu quase quebrava mantendo minha firmeza ao encarar eles, mas encarar o Sasori estava realmente me assustando. Não parecia o homem que eu conhecia.

Sasuke a puxou para um abraço, e esfregava as costas dela. Ele não saberia bem o que dizer, não era seu forte, mas talvez ela entendesse em gestos.

\- Sabe o que eu não entendo – Sasuke quebrou o silêncio depois de algum tempo – por que eles foram atrás de mim e fizeram todo esse teatro? Como eles sabiam quem era eu? Mas principalmente, não entendo por que você voltou para ele.

Sakura soltou-se de Sasuke endireitando o corpo e passando a mão nos cabelos.

\- Na noite anterior, quando eu cheguei em casa, estavam todos em casa como eu te falei aquele dia. Meus pais fizeram um escândalo sobre onde eu estava, no que estava pensando, com quem estava e tudo mais. Mas antes que eu sequer tivesse a chance de falar alguma coisa, Sasori surgiu como quem tinha chorado a tarde toda, dizendo que sabia o que estava acontecendo, e foi aí que ele jogou na mesa fotos do dia que estávamos na boate, uma inclusive da gente quase se beijando.

\- As fotos que saíram na revista. – concluiu Sasuke.

\- Sim. Ele disse que um fotógrafo vendeu para ele, mas que já tinham vendido para os tabloides antes que ele pudesse ter elas. Eu disse que não havia feito nada naquele dia, mas aí ele jogou mais fotos em cima da mesa, da gente no parque, e depois entrando pelos fundos do restaurante do Ichiraku's.

\- E eu ainda beijei você. – disse Sasuke se sentindo culpado.

\- Essa foto não apareceu. Nem eu indo a sua casa.

Sasuke fez uma expressão confusa de início, mas logo depois caiu em compreensão.

\- Ele não queria ir ao ponto de fazer sentido separar de você.

\- Isso. – Sakura começou a reagir em revolta – eu só pensei nisso depois, em como ele usou fotos que te colocariam como um sedutor, ele uma pobre vítima, e eu só uma boba me iludindo, mas não usou as fotos que eu vim para a sua casa, onde mesmo que não tenha acontecido nada, seria difícil eu explicar, e a foto do beijo ... ou de quando eu tentei ir embora.

Ela olhou para ele com medo de encontrar mágoa em seus olhos, mas o semblante de Sasuke era carregado de apoio e compreensão, e com isso ela continuou.

\- Na hora, eu só me senti de novo a pessoa mais horrível do mundo, com Sasori mostrando aquelas fotos, chorando dizendo que não merecia aquilo, mas que ainda me amava, e me perdoava, com minha mãe chorando junto, dizendo que errou na minha criação, e meu pai gritando e perguntando se eu iria arrastar o nome dele de novo na lama, como daquela vez com o maldito Hidan.

Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- E aí eu cedi. Ainda tentei falar que Sasori apertou meu braço, mostrei que ficou roxo, mas ele se justificou que, na hora ele perdeu a cabeça por me amar demais e imaginar que estaria me perdendo para um golpista, que só queria me proteger e todo um discurso apaixonado de novela mexicana. E meus pais concordaram. - ela olhou para o Sasuke rindo em ironia – meus pais aceitaram. Dá para acreditar.

De riso, Sakura passou as lágrimas. Ela finalmente havia colocado tudo para fora, e Sasuke pôde entender pelo o que ela passara. Ele a abraçou e deixou que ela desabafasse toda aquela raiva e frustração, admirava-a ainda mais. Sakura era uma garota forte, apesar de seu choro momentâneo, ter pais que a subjugam, um namorado manipulador, conviver com pessoas que ela convive, e ainda assim ser tão diferente, incrível e tão... apaixonante. Efeito-Sakura.

\- Tudo aquilo que você me disse, no estacionamento, sobre quem ter decidido que eu tinha que voltar com Sasori, e no jantar, que eu era melhor que eles, doeu tanto... – disse ela baixinho.

\- Sakura... – ele a apertou contra seu corpo, como em um pedido de desculpas.

\- Não, não entenda mal. – ela virou a cabeça para ele – Doeu, por que era verdade. Eu precisava ouvir aquilo e reagir. Te respondendo lá atrás, eu sei que você não é um oportunista, por que se não você ia preferir me manter assim, do que me acordar para quem eu realmente sou.

Sasuke sorriu e Sakura inclinou-se puxando o rosto dele para um beijo. E os dois caíram para trás ainda com os lábios colados, mas com Sasuke soltando a toalha do corpo dela.

Descia os beijos pelo pescoço dela, e massageava um de seus seios, enquanto Sakura o massageava onde ele mais queria, e enquanto descia a mão pelo corpo dela, buscando a abertura entre as suas pernas, seu celular tocou.

Ele fechou os olhos com força, pegou o celular que gritava e atendeu.

\- O que é Naruto?

\- Nossa, teme. Bom dia pra você também. – respondeu o amigo do outro lado da linha.

Sasuke bufou.

\- Só liguei para saber se você estava bem, seu idiota. Por causa de, você sabe, ontem.

Por mais que Sasuke estivesse com vontade de socar a cara dele agora, sabia que para todos os seus amigos, ele estaria em um dia miserável.

\- Eu estou bem. – respondeu.

\- Então tá. Temos ensaio hoje, não vai esquecer. – respondeu Naruto meio desconfiado – agora pode ir, que eu sei que você não gosta de chegar atrasado.

Sasuke desligou o telefone e olhou no relógio. Eles realmente não tinham muito tempo.

\- Nós temos prova hoje. – disse ele olhando para Sakura com todo o pesar do mundo.

\- Eu sei. – ela beijou o pescoço dele devagar trilhando um caminho até a orelha – mais tarde você será meu.

Ela se levantou, deixando um Sasuke ainda mais frustrado na cama.

\- Ande, vamos. A menos que você me queira nua pelos corredores, precisamos encontrar algo para eu vestir. E você também.

Sasuke se levantou, e foi procurar algo em seu pequeno guarda-roupas que poderia caber em Sakura. Já era difícil pelo fato de ela ser uma garota, e mais ainda por que ele era maior que ela.

\- E essa blusa aqui?

Ela ergueu uma blusa cinza com uma estampa com algo como um círculo vermelho, um falcão dentro dele e escrito "Banda Taka".

\- Isso foi ideia do Naruto. – Sasuke balançou a cabeça – uma vez ele disse que tínhamos que fazer camisas para divulgar a banda e vender para as pessoas durante os nossos shows. Vendemos acho que sete.

Eles riram.

\- Vou usar ela, mas posso cortar? Posso né? Me traz uma tesoura. – disse ela já dispensando Sasuke, e medindo aqui e ali.– e pode vestir essas que separei paravocê.

Passados alguns minutos, Sasuke resolveu vestir-se como Sakura sugeriu, um jeans um pouco menos largo que o usual, uma blusa branca e uma camisa xadrez fechado por cima com botões abertos, não o mataria apesar de não ser seu estilo, realmente deu um ar mais "descolado" como ela havia dito, obviamente nada do que ele estava acostumado.

Enquanto ele se analisava, Sakura saiu de dentro do banheiro. Ela cortou a blusa de modo que o símbolo da banda abraçasse os seus seios e ficasse bem evidente, deixando a barriga de fora, mas o corte não era reto, e seguia em bico até a lateral esquerda onde ela fez um nó que ficava na altura da cintura. Como nenhuma calça ou short de Sasuke serviu nela, ela usou o vestido da noite passada enrolado na cintura como se fosse uma mini- saia, e calçou seu sapato vermelho.

\- Que tal? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e deu uma volta – estou entre mendiga sexy, hipster vadia, ou passei-na-doação?

\- Como você consegue? – Sasuke ria.

\- O quê?

\- É a roupa mais estranha, com a blusa de banda mais tosca e ainda assim você parece irresistível.

Ela se aproximou dele, dando um breve beijo divertido.

\- Nasci assim. – ela puxou o gorro dele e colocou em sua própria cabeça, e arrumou o cabelo de Sasuke.

Eles ficaram abraçados uns instantes.

\- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? Digo, chegarmos lá juntos, e você sabe – perguntou ele.

\- Não adianta fugir, uma hora vão saber. E eu que deveria te perguntar, se você quer fazer isso, entrar no meu mundo horrível.

\- Desde que eu esteja com você.

Ela sorriu e o beijou.

\- Agora vamos, quero comer alguma coisa antes.

E saiu do quarto puxando Sasuke, e os dois foram em direção a cozinha.

\- Bom dia Sasuke. – era Kakashi sentado à mesa tomando uma xícara de café e lendo o jornal. – e bom dia senhorita. Está muito bonita.

\- Bom dia, Kakashi-san. – respondeu ela.

\- Sente-se. Gosta de café?

\- Gosto sim, mas acho que só vou comer uma fruta, estamos atrasados.

Enquanto Sakura atravessou a cozinha até a fruteira sobre a pia, Sasuke chutou a canela de Kakashi, vendo a direção baixa demais em que ele acompanhava os passos de Sakura.

\- Quer uma fruta também Sasuke-kun? – perguntou ela.

Ele assentiu, e ela jogou uma maçã para ele. Os dois já se dirigiam para a porta.

\- Tem certeza, Sasuke? – disse Kakashi em modo preguiçoso.

Sasuke parou esperando que ele concluísse.

\- Eu fiz uma gemada e vitamina para você. – ele apoiou uma das mão sob o queixo – sabe, depois da noite de ontem eu achei que fosse precisar.

Sakura riu vermelha, e Sasuke atirou a maçã em Kakashi, e os dois seguiram para a faculdade.

Chegaram alguns minutos atrasados, a maioria já estava nas portas de suas salas prontos para entrar, para mais uma aula maçante e monótona.

Mas quando Haruno Sakura entrou pela porta principal, desfilando com uma roupa duvidosa, mas sexy e chamativa, de mãos dadas com um moreno que poucos reconheciam, todos já tinham o assunto do dia.

.

.

.

.

_E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

_Nem atrasei tanto dessa vez u.u_

_Esse capitulo foi bem difícil de escrever. Eu queria explicar o que aconteceu, mas não sabia como. _

_Fui fazer flashback, mas ficou tão triste e estranho que parecia outra fic, depois resolvi fazer a Sakura contando e resumindo tudo, mas achei que estava ficando chato, então puxei um pouco do próximo capitulo (as roupas e chegada na faculdade) uma coisa mais leve, pra balancear ._

_Não sei se ficou estranho _ _

_me falem_

_Sobre o capitulo:_

_hehe adoro Sakura macho da relação que decide tudo._

_As roupas, não são lindas não XD São duvidosas, mas a idéia era ser chamativa mesmo. Mas é a Sakura, e sendo a Sakura até avental é bonito_

_beijos_

_A todos que me deixaram reviews dizendo que estão amando, que choraram, que adoram a história , que o Hentai foi bom, olha ... S222222_

_e mesmo quem não comenta, mas lê_

_;**_

_Enfim, super beijo a todas e obrigada *~*_

_Até a próxima_


	12. Capítulo 12

_Dois falados_

_._

_._

_._

Era surreal e assustador como que de uma hora para outra, as pessoas que mal sabiam quem era ele, agora o olhavam esquadrinhando cada movimento que Sasuke fazia.

Quando ele e Sakura entraram pela porta principal da faculdade e atravessaram o corredor passando em frente de cada sala, ele sentia todos os olhares, via cada boca aberta e expressões de espanto em direção ao novo casal.

Sasuke também podia ver um celular ou outro, tentando ser levantado sem chamar atenção, mas falhando miseravelmente. Um deles inclusive, saiu o flash.

Ao atravessarem o corredor ele podia ouvir o burburinho.

"Quem é ele? "

"Estuda aqui? "

"E o Sasori? "

"O que ela está usando? "

Se Sasuke pudesse puxar e se esconder debaixo de seu gorro, ou afundar em suas roupas largas, ele o faria. Mas suas roupas eram diferentes, e seu gorro não estava com ele.

Foi quando ele olhou para o lado, e viu Sakura de queixo em pé, e o semi-sorriso mais lindo e confiante, que faziam ela brilhar. Ela realmente era incrível. Lidava com esse tipo de situação tão bem, não por que ela queria aparecer para todos, mas por que ela era esse tipo de pessoa com luz própria, e por isso atraía tanta atenção.

Ela percebeu que ele a olhava e apertou a mão dele.

\- Você vai se acostumar. – disse baixinho sorrindo.

Quando chegaram na porta da sala deles, Sakura olhou para sua costumeira mesa, e depois para a de Sasuke, onde havia uma Karin chocada prestes a desabar.

\- Eu acho melhor a gente continuar na mesma rotina, até mesmo para nos concentrarmos. – disse ela virando-se para ele.

\- Concordo.

\- Em todo caso, posso mandar mensagens no seu telefone se eu sentir saudade.

Sakura sorriu e o abraçou beijando o pescoço dele, e foi se sentar com uma Ino boquiaberta e um Hinata sorrindo orgulhosa. Ela sabia que Sasuke precisava de um tempo para conversar com a amiga dele, que Sakura não deixou de notar, que tinha uma queda por ele.

Ele atravessou toda a sala e foi sentar-se ao fundo em sua velha carteira com Karin, e com isso ouvia ainda mais burburinhos.

\- É aquele cara do gorro? Não acredito. – disse Lee, agora reconhecendo o acompanhante de Sasuke de uma forma nada sutil para Chouji.

\- No que a Sakura está pensando? – Neji dizia dando um soco na cadeira.

\- Sabe que olhando bem agora, ele é realmente um gato - respondeu TenTen deixando Neji ainda mais furioso.

O que de certa forma fez Sasuke sorrir. Ele não iria negar, nunca pensou dessa forma, mas não poderia dizer que apesar de assustador, ter o ego massageado por que está namorando Haruno Sakura, e ainda ser invejado por esnobes daquela faculdade, era difícil manter-se alheio e humilde.

Mas, claro que teria a parte difícil, quando se sentou e viu Karin com o olhar cabisbaixo.

\- Achei que você não se misturaria mais com a gentalha. – disse ela ainda sem olhar pra ele.

\- Eu ainda sou o mesmo.

Ela finalmente se virou para ele e riu com sarcasmo.

\- Olha para você, olha para as suas roupas. – apontava pra ele – nem seu gorro que você não larga, você não está usando.

\- Eu nunca vou deixar de ser quem eu sou.

\- Até quando Sasuke? Até quando você não vai se tornar um deles, mal falar comigo, e me tratar como inferior. Até ela mandar também ? – ela perguntava baixinho com a voz embargada, e com toda a indignação que conseguia.

\- Pare de dizer coisas assim sobre mim, isso só prova que você por mais que estivesse do meu lado, não me conhece e nunca atingiria meus sentimentos.

Sasuke estava bastante irritado, e Karin se entregou ao choro, atraindo um pouco da atenção da turma. Ele respirou fundo, e continuou falando mais baixo.

\- Olha, Karin. Me desculpa. Eu fui grosso com você, mas eu quero que entenda que os seus sentimentos eu não posso corresponder, nunca pude, mas eu não vou deixar de ser seu amigo nunca e estar com você, ainda mais nesse lugar. Somos nós contra o mundo, lembra? – ele deu um leve sorriso.

Karin secou as lágrimas.

\- Mas e ela? – apontou para Sakura – ela é uma deles, que pisaram e nunca olharam pra gente.

\- Ela não é assim. Eu me enganei muito, achei que era só mais uma mimada irritante. Acredita em mim, ela não é nem metade do que a gente imaginava. – ele falava sem tirar os olhos de Sakura – Ela é muito melhor.

\- E então? Ela atingiu seus sentimentos? – perguntou Karin imitando de modo mais leve a fala de Sasuke.

Ele deu um leve sorriso, ainda olhando para as costas de uma Sakura desconcentrada com o olhar perdido pela janela.

\- Eu sinto que meus sentimentos estão conectados aos dela.

Depois de alguns segundos, Karin bateu com o ombro no ombro de Sasuke.

\- Hmm. Você está caidinho mesmo. – ela riu um pouco deixando ele corado – Mas que droga, de pretendente passei a confidente. Eu sou muito ferrada mesmo.

Os dois riram.

Sasuke se sentia feliz agora, apesar de tudo. Sabia que doeria em Karin essa sua relação com Sakura, mas eles eram amigos que realmente se apoiavam, e ela entenderia.

E assim eles voltaram a atenção para aquela aula maçante tentando se concentrar. Os olhos de Sasuke sempre acabavam se perdendo nos leves movimentos de Sakura. Um alisar de cabelos, um lápis mordido, a gola da blusa que Sakura cortou demais e as vezes deslizava pelos seus ombros macios, assim como era toda a pele dela, o que lhe trazia memórias, e isso não fazia bem a sanidade de Sasuke, ou a manter um comportamento de pudor.

Já haviam se passado mais ou menos vinte minutos de aula, até que o celular dele vibrou alertando sobre a chegada de uma mensagem.

"_Me arrependi. Queria estar sentada com você"_

Sasuke permanecia estoico escondendo o sorriso interno. Não sabia muito bem como responder, não era muito bom nisso.

"_Eu também. Mas é para o nosso próprio bem. Precisamos estudar"_

"Você tem razão. Mais a noite eu sento em você. Ops, sento com você. Hehehe"

Desta vez Sasuke não conseguiu segurar o sorriso iminente, ainda mais com Sakura olhando de soslaio com um cara brincalhona, mas bem sugestiva mordendo os lábios.

\- Eca. Já começaram com as piadas sujas. – comentou Karin.

Sasuke guardou o celular, vermelho e envergonhado, resolvendo não responder Sakura.

Passado mais um tempo, o celular dele vibrou de novo. Mas, desta vez, não havia graça.

"_Começaram a bombardear meu celular. Eu acho que até demorou. Onde já se viu levar 40 minutos para começarem a falar mal de mim"_

E com isso, Sakura se fez entender enviando links de blogs de fofocas, e várias fotos deles em vários ângulos de mãos dadas na faculdade.

No link que Sasuke abriu, de um desses blogs ácidos de fofoca, estava a foto deles abraçados com Sakura beijando o pescoço dele, e em letras garrafais estampando a matéria, a frase "A FILA ANDOU DE NOVO" e Sasuke resolveu ler o que estava escrito.

"_Haruno Sakura, a queridinha das câmeras, e herdeira da família Haruno, andava comportada ultimamente, e haviam rumores que era tudo por causa de seu novo namorado Akasuna Sasori. Mas não demorou muito para a it-girl rosada mais badalada colocar as garras de fora, ou seriam as presas como na foto. Desta vez, ela foi vista sem esconder de ninguém com seu novo affair, um moreno alto, ainda desconhecido, mas fontes próximas afirmam que ele é da turma de faculdade dela. Será que Sasori sabia? Desde quando eles estão juntos? Alguns afirmam que é o mesmo moreno da boate. Pobre Sasori. Essa Sakura não dá ponto sem nó, e troca de namorado mais do que troca de roupa. A nossa sorte é que ela não escreve músicas sobre cada namorado, já teria lançado uma discografia inteira. "_

Sasuke sentiu tanta raiva naquele momento. Quem eram eles para julgar Sakura assim, que direito eles tinham de fazer piadas sobre suas escolhas sem saber quem ela realmente era. E qual o problema, de ela tentar de novo, já que saía de um relacionamento horrível, ou queriam que ela ficasse com um imbecil daqueles.

Sasuke levantou-se e saiu da sala, visivelmente alterado, o que não deixou de ser notado por Karin e depois por Sakura, que olhou para trás esperando algum tipo de explicação, mas só encontrou uma Karin levantando as mãos em sinal de que também não entendeu nada. Sakura, não suportaria esperar, e saiu da sala atrás de Sasuke.

Ela andou alguns instantes, procurando, mas logo imaginou onde ele estaria.

\- Sasuke-kun, o que houve?

Ele estava encostado em sua moto no estacionamento, mexendo no celular com uma cara ainda mais indignada.

\- Você já viu que seu nome já está entre os tópicos mais falados na internet? "Não acredito que ela fez isso de novo? " "Deveria se chamar Sabonete Haruno" "Tadinho do Sasori, como essa vaca vampira sugadora de felicidade fez isso com ele, eu queria abraçar ele agora. "

\- Eu não ligo para isso. – interrompeu ela.

\- Como você não liga? Essas pessoas te julgam e atiram pedras em você sem nem imaginar o idiota que ele era. Como você pode não ligar? – Sasuke já alterava um pouco a voz.

Sakura se aproximou e tirou o telefone das mãos dele, o abraçando fazendo com que ele escondesse o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

\- Eu tenho você, e é isso que importa.

\- Não é justo, Sakura. – ele envolveu a cintura dela e soltou o ar.

\- Eu sei. Eu já me incomodei muito e chorava no início, essas pessoas são más, mas depois eu cansei de me importar, e coloquei na cabeça que eles não são melhores do que eu. Aliás ninguém é, esse é meu segredo. Olho para as pessoas, e tenha consciência de que elas também erram, e tem defeitos, assim como eu.

Sasuke levantou o rosto, ainda abraçado a ela, buscando seus olhos e encontrando calmaria em uma imensidão esverdeada, enquanto Sakura acariciava seu rosto.

\- Mas você, garoto do gorro, é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. – completou ela.

Ele a beijou com todo o carinho que poderia transpassar em um beijo. Entendia e admirava ainda mais aquela mulher linda a sua frente. Ela certamente não merecia nenhum daqueles insultos, e mesmo que se um dia o relacionamento deles se provasse um erro, ninguém poderia ou teria direito de julgá-la por tentar. Ele certamente tentaria tudo para fazer ela feliz.

\- Você é incrível sabia. – disse ele quando finalizou o beijo.

\- Você sempre fala isso. – respondeu Sakura com a boca ainda encostada na dele.

Ele se levantou e agarrou para outro beijo, mais profundo e faminto, assim como ele era por ela. Foi quando seu celular tocou na mão de Sakura, e ela riu quando olhou para a tela.

\- Acho que posso te devolver para atender esse.

Sasuke olhou para a tela, e fechou os olhos soltando o ar.

\- Você parece que escolhe o momento não é, Naruto?

\- Que? O quê? – respondeu o amigo do outro lado da linha.

\- Nada. Fala.

\- Cara, por que eu só fiquei sabendo de você e da Sakura-chan pelos jornais? – Sasuke não deixou de notar a intimidade não dada a Naruto com Sakura.

\- Olha, Naruto...

\- Esquece. Depois você conta. O mais importante agora é – ele fez uma pausa dramática – POR QUE MEU TELEFONE NÃO PÁRA DE TOCAR COM GENTE ENCOMENDANDO A CAMISA DA NOSSA BANDA?

.

.

.

_Ei chuchus, gostaram?_

_Capítulo foi mais pra falar dos rumores do relacionamento deles e tal_

_Ontem quando terminei de escrever, estava achando legal, hoje revisando achei meh kkkkkk _

_Mas enfim, já era previsão de algumas de vocês que a vida deles não seria fácil._

_Mas eles se amam, assim como no mangá *~*_

_Um super beijo a todas vocês que estão acompanhando_

_As que deixaram reviews S2222 eu ainda vou responder. Demoro mas respondo T_T_

_Sugestões e críticas são bem aceitas_

_Até a próxima_

_Beijokas_

;***


	13. Capitulo 13

_Duas amizades_

_._

_._

\- Não, eu não quero dar entrevista falando da Sakura!

Sakura apertou a mão de Ino em forma de agradecimento, e observava a loira bufando e desligando o celular na cara de quem quer que fosse. Ela e Sasuke, haviam voltado para a sala de aula depois que ele se acalmou e de conversar com Naruto, eles precisavam da revisão que a professora Kurenai daria antes de aplicar uma prova gigante, mas quando Sakura tomou seu lugar novamente, soube que suas amigas estavam sendo importunadas por ligações de jornalistas pedindo detalhes sobre ela.

\- Serio, Sakura, já deve ser a nona ligação que eu atendo em menos de 2 horas.

\- Eu sei Ino, me desculpe, eu desliguei meu celular. Mas eu realmente não quero falar com esses abutres, eles estão loucos atrás de notícia, e ligam para todos que estiverem próximos a mim.

\- Eu também desliguei meu celular, talvez você devesse fazer isso também Ino. – completou Hinata.

Ino soltou o ar balançando a cabeça.

\- Eu não posso. Vocês sabem como meu pai é, se ele liga e meu celular estiver desligado ele vem aqui e me arranca os cabelos até eu ligar de novo.

As outras duas riram concordando. O pai de Ino era realmente muito autoritário, um oficial do setor de inteligência da polícia local, muito astuto, e conservador.

\- Mas sabe, Sakura – Ino enrolou uma das mexas do cabelo, mordendo os lábios – mesmo que eu quisesse dar entrevista, eu não poderia dizer muita coisa, sabe. Afinal, eu também fui pega de surpresa.

Sakura suspirou e olhou para as duas amigas que ficaram em expectativa, e apesar de Hinata já estar mais ciente da situação, aparentemente não havia comentado nada com ninguém e Ino realmente não sabia nada do que estava acontecendo.

\- Olha, gente, aconteceu tudo tão rápido. Eu e Sasori, acho que já tinha acabado a nossa relação e nós só estávamos empurrando a situação, e quando o Sasuke apareceu... eu não sei descrever a sensação. Era como se, ele enxergasse dentro de mim, como se ele tivesse algum tipo de poder nos olhos. E ele me faz sentir tão bem, tão completa, e...

Sakura levantou os ombros, dando um leve sorriso como se não conseguisse explicar, enquanto Ino e Hinata trocaram olhares, e as duas pularam em Sakura a abraçando.

\- Que linda, Sakura! – Ino segurava as duas mãos na frente do rosto.

\- Sakura-san, os seus olhos estão brilhando tanto. – Hinata passou uma das mãos no rosto da amiga.

Sakura ria das duas amigas, e sabia que elas a encheriam de perguntas agora, afinal eram suas amigas, e não se importava de compartilhar uma novidade tão boa. Hinata queria saber mais sobre o que levou Sakura a encarar tudo para ficar com Sasuke, enquanto Ino, já era mais carnal.

\- Nossa, e eu nunca tinha reparado, mas ele é um gato, hein. – Ino falou dando uma leve olhada para trás onde Sasuke estava sentado ao lado de Karin. – me conta Sakura, vocês já fizeram?

\- Ino! – Hinata a repreendeu divertida, mas no fundo também esperava saber.

Sakura balançou a cabeça confirmando e abrindo um sorriso.

\- E ele é bom? – continuou Ino cochichando.

Sakura revirou os olhos e soltou um gemido baixo.

\- O melhor que eu já tive.

As três olharam para trás, e encontraram o olhar de um Sasuke confuso, e começaram a rir.

\- Senhoritas, por favor. Se não querem prestar atenção na revisão para a prova que será aplicada em breve, outros colegas querem.

O restante daquela aula, Sakura e suas amigas permaneceram quietas, mas ainda trocavam olhares cumplices e risadinhas baixas, além de caras e bocas estressadas que Ino fazia quando seu celular tocava de novo.

Logo após a revisão, a professora Kurenai aplicou a prova. Estava realmente difícil, e valeu a pena, para Sakura, ter matado alguns passeios no shopping para ficar em casa estudando com antecedência. Mas, agora, ela se perguntava se Sasuke estava conseguindo, se ele conseguia tempo para estudar, afinal ele trabalhava a noite e isso a deixava preocupada com os estudos dele e como conciliava tudo.

Aliás, ela se pegava pensando bastante nele. Mas, antes que perdesse a concentração em seus devaneios, ela se ajeitou na cadeira e decidiu terminar logo aquela prova. Ainda teria que encarar muita coisa ao sair daquela sala, mas também poderia reencontrá-lo.

O tempo de prova correu, e em dado momento quando já estava quase terminando o teste, viu Sasuke entregar o papel para a professora Kurenai, e ainda olhar na direção dela, fazendo sinal de que a esperaria. Não demorou muito para que Sakura também terminasse a revisão que fazia procurando possíveis erros, e entregar e se retirar da sala.

Quando saiu, encontrou Sasuke encostado na porta de olhos fechados visivelmente incomodado, e algumas pessoas em volta dele, provavelmente fazendo perguntas.

\- Presumo que vocês querem saber se ele foi bem na prova como vocês, não é? – perguntou aos que o cercavam.

Ninguém respondeu. Sakura era uma presença muito marcante, e os que não eram de sua turma, pouco falavam com ela para nunca a incomodar. Mas, Sasuke ainda era desconhecido e mais acessível por assim dizer.

\- Agora nos deem licença. – ela abriu um sorriso, mesmo que desse uma ordem bem clara e puxou Sasuke.

Sasuke a seguiu agradecido, mas não deixou de bufar em escárnio.

\- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

\- Essa sua pose de abelha rainha.

\- Não sou uma abelha rainha. Sou Sakura rainha. – ela respondeu dando uma piscadela. – e aquelas não eram abelhas, eram só vespas incomodando.

Sasuke riu e a puxou para um breve beijo, antes que mais uma foto deles parasse no jornal.

\- Então abelha-rosa-rainha, o que você quer fazer hoje?

Sakura mordeu o lábio com um olhar bem zombeteiro, mas antes que pudesse responder, Hinata voltou correndo pela porta de entrada da faculdade.

\- Er... oi Sakura, e Sasuke.

\- O que foi Hinata? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sakura.

\- Lá fora tem um monte de jornalistas, te esperando. Alguém mostrou para eles qual era a moto do Sasuke, e os fotógrafos estão todos em volta dela, e eu ouvi eles dizendo que vão tirar uma foto sua de qualquer jeito na moto, para provar que você está desafiando seus pais.

Sakura soltou o ar com raiva.

\- Mas que droga!

\- Sakura, sério. Eles vão fazer qualquer coisa e podem até derrubar vocês. Não vai lá. – disse Hinata bastante aflita.

Ela segurava os ombros da amiga em suplica, e Sakura se sentia grata pela preocupação dela.

\- Ela tem razão, Sakura. – Sasuke se aproximou – é perigoso, e eu também não quero que você se machuque.

Sakura olhou para os dois, e viu a preocupação deles. Eram pessoas que realmente se importavam com ela.

\- Ok. Tire a camisa. – apontou para Sasuke.

Sasuke a olhou assustado, e Hinata corou no mesmo instante.

\- Não, não é strip-tease gente, é só a de cima. Isso ele vai fazer mais tarde.

E piscou pra Hinata abrindo um sorriso, enquanto a amiga tapava o rosto ainda mais vermelha, e um Sasuke revirando os olhos constrangido.

Sakura vestiu a camisa xadrez fechado que Sasuke vestia por cima, e enfiou todo o cabelo rosa dentro do gorro dele.

\- Hinata, me leva no seu carro. – disse ela.

\- Ok. Mas para onde?

Sakura pensou por alguns instantes, e imaginou que deveria ter mais repórteres nos lugares que ela frequentava.

\- Para a academia que o Naruto é professor de defesa pessoal. – interviu Sasuke.

\- Sim, é uma boa ideia, e você quando sair, eles provavelmente vão te abordar, você diz que eu já fui para casa, e que está indo para lá me encontrar de moto, isso deve fazer eles correrem para lá, por que melhor que uma foto minha na sua moto, seria você entrando na minha casa nela. Agora explique para Hinata, onde fica a academia.

Sasuke assentiu, mas antes que pudesse falar, Hinata se pronunciou.

\- Não precisa. – ela abaixou a cabeça – eu estive lá uma vez e sei onde fica.

Sakura levantou a sobrancelha e olhou para Sasuke, que também fez cara de quem não sabia de nada.

\- Ok – disse ela não escondendo a desconfiança – Então vamos.

Sakura agarrou o pescoço de Sasuke e deu um beijo rápido, mas profundo, e se despediu. Ele saiu, e ela só esperava que ele não desse muita corda para paparazzis, e nem que eles o derrubassem, mas sabia que ele era habilidoso.

Passados alguns minutos, ela e Hinata saíram também, tentando não chamar atenção, a camisa de Sasuke veio a calhar e a cobria até abaixo da cintura, mas o mais chamativo que era o cabelo rosa, estava bem escondido no gorro.

Por sorte, não havia ninguém próximo ao carro de Hinata, e as duas conseguiram sair dali.

Não levou muito tempo até que Hinata estacionasse em frente a uma academia, em um bairro relativamente próximo ao de Sasuke.

As duas desceram do carro, observando se não havia muita gente por perto, e entraram no local. Elas foram recebidas por Sasuke que já havia chegado, e ele as conduziu até uma sala de treinamentos, onde estava Naruto.

\- Sakura-chan! – Naruto abriu os braços convidativo e abraçou Sakura, enquanto Sasuke observava calado.

\- Oi, Naruto. – respondeu ela sorrindo, e tirando o gorro liberando os cabelos róseos tentando desamassa-los. – Tudo bem?

\- Estou sim, e vejo que você e o dobe também. – apontou para Sasuke – Já que finalmente ele teve coragem de fazer alguma coisa. Ai!

Sasuke acertou um soco no ombro dele.

\- Mas eu só queria ter sabido das coisas pelos meus amigos, não por link que me mandaram no celular.

Naruto cruzou os braços e fez um bico na direção de Sasuke que revirou os olhos.

\- Me desculpe, Naruto. Foi tudo muito rápido – respondeu Sakura.

\- Ah é? – Naruto chegou próximo do ouvido de Sakura, e colocou uma mão perto da boca como se contasse um segredo, mas que todos ainda poderiam ouvir – Perdoa ele, sabe como é, fazia tempo que ele não saía com ninguém.

Sasuke deu outro soco mais forte em Naruto e todos começaram a rir, até mesmo Hinata que tentava se manter um pouco mais afastada, e só agora parecia ter sido notada.

\- Ah, oi Hinata.

\- Oi, Naruto. – ela praticamente sussurrou uma resposta e abaixou a cabeça.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, e o viu olhando para o amigo. Os dois perceberam a tensão no olhar dele.

\- Ok, alguém precisa me explicar o que está acontecendo entre vocês. – disse Sakura.

Alguns segundos se passaram, até que Naruto resolvesse dizer alguma coisa.

\- Não é nada demais, Sakura-chan. – ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça – é que eu sou meio impulsivo as vezes.

\- Naruto-kun... – disse Hinata.

\- Tudo bem, Hinata. Tudo a seu tempo. – ele virou as costas e foi saindo. – mas, eu não sou bunda-mole como o Sasuke que conta com a sorte, e não vou desistir. Esse é meu jeito de ser.

\- Idiota. – respondeu Sasuke a provocação.

Sasuke percebeu o olhar de Sakura e entendeu que ela queria conversar com a amiga e saiu dando espaço a elas.

Sakura pegou no braço de Hinata e a puxou até perto de um tatame no meio da sala de treinamentos, e as duas se sentaram ali.

\- Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela.

\- É que, bem, depois daquele dia na boate, eu dei meu número de telefone ao Naruto, e nós passamos a trocar mensagens, e um dia ele me convidou para comermos alguma coisa juntos. Não era nada demais, era só comer um lamén e conversar, e depois ele me trouxe aqui para conhecer a academia. - ela começou a enrolar uma mecha do cabelo.

\- E o que Hinata? Ele tentou alguma coisa?

\- Não, não. Estava sendo uma tarde maravilhosa, ele tem uma turma com crianças mais carentes do bairro, sabia? - ela sorriu encantada.

\- Ele parece ser um cara muito legal mesmo. - concordou Sakura sorrindo.

\- É que bem, depois ele foi me ensinar alguns movimentos de defesa pessoal, mas eu sou desajeitada e me desequilibrei e acabamos caindo, com ele por cima de mim. E aí ele me beijou.

Hinata sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Não era a primeira vez que ela contava experiências a Sakura, mas aquele garoto mexia tanto com ela, que se sentia uma menininha tímida.

Sakura riu balançando a cabeça.

\- Já posso imaginar pela sua cara. Você achou errado, mesmo querendo e saiu correndo.

Hinata olhou para ela confusa com a conclusão que Sakura chegou e balançou a cabeça afirmando.

\- Eu sei disso, por que foi a mesma coisa que aconteceu comigo e o Sasuke - ela pegou a mão da amiga - Hinata, eu também lutei contra o que eu sentia, e quase cometi um gravíssimo erro de trair meus sentimentos por que me prendi ao que as pessoas pensariam de mim. Não faça isso você também.

Hinata se atirou abraçando Sakura, e deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem.

\- Eu quero ter a sua força Sakura, mas não sei se consigo. E eu também não tenho certeza do que sinto.

Sakura se desvencilhou e a segurou pelos ombros.

\- Tudo a seu tempo, Hinata. Mas, pense bem e não se deixe levar pelo que as pessoas vão dizer. Arrependa- se de ter tentado, não da sensação de como poderia ter sido.

Hinata sorriu colocando a mão no rosto de Sakura.

\- É por isso que você está fazendo isso tudo, não é? Pelo Sasuke-kun.

Sakura balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

\- Sim. Eu ainda não sei se vai dar certo, como vai ser daqui para a frente - fechou os olhos - eu só sei que hoje, o que eu mais quero é ter ele ao meu lado.

\- Ele parece ser um cara bem legal também. - disse Hinata.

\- Sim, ele é. Assim como o Naruto, que ao que parece não vai desistir de você. - Sakura piscou para ela divertida.

As duas foram interrompidas quando Naruto entrou correndo pela sala, seguido de um Sasuke sorridente mais devagar, e pulou em Sakura.

\- Sakura-chan, você é demais!

\- Ei, calma! Eu sei que sou, mas por que? - respondeu ela dando gargalhadas enquanto Naruto beijava suas bochechas.

\- Dá pra parar com isso? - Sasuke colocou a mão na boca de Naruto, e puxou afastando do rosto de Sakura.

\- Não precisa ter ciúme, dobe. Só estou agradecendo a nossa musa - respondeu ele segurando a barriga dando gargalhadas.

\- Vai, me contem. O que eu fiz? – disse Sakura ansiosa.

Sasuke colocou uma das mechas do cabelo dela para trás e respondeu:

\- Aquela blusa ridícula da banda que você usou.

\- Ei! - interrompeu Naruto.

\- Acabou atraindo atenção para nossa banda. Além de ter vendido todas as unidades que o Naruto anunciou na internet.

\- E com outra remessa que eu já mandei fazer por encomenda. – acrescentou Naruto.

\- Uma gravadora acabou de ligar, e disse que viu vídeos nossos na internet e ficou interessada em ouvir o nosso som e quem sabe...

\- Quem sabe nada! - gritou Naruto empolgado - nós vamos gravar um disco! Eu sei que eles vão gostar da gente!

\- Uau! Gente, que noticia maravilhosa! - Sakura respondeu empolgada.

\- Vocês são muito bons, vão conseguir sim! - Hinata disse e recebeu um sorriso iluminado de tirar o fôlego de Naruto, fazendo seu coração disparar, para ela aquele sorriso estava se tornando viciante.

\- Eu prefiro manter os pés no chão, e ensaiar bastante para não errar. - disse Sasuke.

\- Eu estou muito feliz por vocês, sério. - Sakura o abraçou.

\- Tudo, graças a você, Sakura-chan. Por isso, você é a nossa musa. - Naruto levantou o polegar para ela - até que enfim o Sasuke-dobe fez alguma coisa boa na vida, que foi ficar com você.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos, e Naruto saiu correndo do recinto antes que levasse outro soco e gritando.

\- Eu vou ligar pra Karin.

\- Eu vou, bem. Vou ver se o Naruto precisa de ajuda. - disse Hinata também saindo.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Sasuke puxou Sakura para seu colo e distribuiu beijos pelo rosto e pescoço dela.

\- Você está feliz? - perguntou ela envolvida nos braços dele.

Sasuke balançou afirmativamente a cabeça em resposta, e a beijou de uma forma calma e profunda.

\- Naruto é um idiota. Mas numa coisa ele tem razão, você ter entrado na minha vida foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

..

..

..

..

_E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

_Capítulo foi um pouco mais NaruHina, mas também meio reflexão da Sakura._

_Enfim_

_Eu ando demorando um pouco, por que acho que to começando a sofrer da crise de inspiração de autoras kkkkk_

_Eu sei onde quero chegar, a história já tem final mesmo antes de começar a postar, mas ando tendo dificuldade em desenvolver e por isso demorei. Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado legal, queria mostrar o lado amigo e NH também, não vou focar muito nisso, mas também não queria deixar do nada XD_

_Aceito críticas e sugestões_

_Falando nisso, muito obrigada de novo por todas as reviews *~*_

_Ajudam demaaaaaais S2_

_Demoro, mas responderei todas_

_O beijo especial hoje vai pra Isa _

_Essa linda que deixou um monte de review, mas não tem como responder T_T e que também não pára de cobrar e fazer macumba pra escritoras kkkkkkkk_

_beijo para as Najas lindas do meu coração S2_

_E para todos que estão lendo _

_Obrigada e até a próxima_

_;**_


	14. Capítulo 14

_Dois arranjos_

..

..

Estava sendo uma semana extremamente desgastante para Sakura. Fugir de repórteres, pareceu brincadeira de criança, perto de enfrentar seus pais.

Em algum momento ela precisaria voltar para casa, e quando o fez, teve que ouvir barbaridades absurdas, entre elogios a um ex-namorado que não merecia, preconceitos a alguém que não conheciam, e duvidar de sua capacidade mental.

Sakura amargou as palavras de seus pais, mas não mais abaixaria a cabeça para eles. Nunca desejou brigar, ainda mais por conta de um motivo aparentemente tão infantil, como com quem ela deixaria de sair.

Mas, ela não poderia resumir todo o seu drama a isso. Ela via agora que era diferente deles, e valorizava outras coisas. Ela amava os pais, e agradecia por tudo que eles a deram e ensinaram, apesar de boa parte de sua educação ter sido dada por sua babá, uma senhora simples, que começou a cuidar dela desde que nasceu, mas Sakura se apegou tanto a mulher que implorou aos pais que deixassem que ela ficasse, e a senhora Chyo não recusou, por que também amava a pequena menina.

Sakura pensava muito sobre isso esses dias, e tem certeza que a influência da senhora Chyo ajudou a moldar seu caráter e personalidade, e a salvou de ter pensamentos aristocráticos e mesquinhos, que doía admitir, mas ela agora via claramente em seus pais.

Mas, a clareza de pensamentos, e manter suas convicções não a livrariam de constantes brigas, e atritos sempre que os via.

Então Sakura passou a evita-los. Saía de casa para a faculdade logo cedo, e depois ia para a casa de Sasuke, ou para os longos ensaios da banda, afinal eles teriam que mostrar para uma gravadora como eram bons, apesar de que justamente isso andava os fazendo errar com alguma frequência, nervosos por só pensarem na grande chance de suas vidas.

\- Que droga Sasuke, justo quando consegui um agudo bacana, você erra a nota? – Karin chiou.

\- Perdoa ele Karin, a Sakura-chan acabou de chegar, e o moleque do primário treme todo. – respondeu Naruto, segurando os pratos de sua bateria.

Sasuke só respondeu a provocação, com um olhar mortal para o amigo que insistia em tentar constrange-lo sempre que Sakura aparecia.

\- Naruto, seja menos ciumento. Sasuke pode ser menino de primário, mas ele está com a garota que está afim, ao contrário de certos bateristas. – Sakura disse fingindo olhar para as unhas.

\- Ai. – respondeu Naruto colocando uma mão no peito.

Sasuke deu um sorriso presunçoso e piscou para o amigo, e até Karin não conseguiu segurar o riso. Mas ela logo virou o rosto, e o sorriso morreu, quando viu Sasuke abraçar a recém-chegada, e ela lhe roubar um beijo.

Ela seguia tentando superar, mas realmente ainda era difícil presenciar o casal em momentos íntimos.

\- Eu vou tomar uma água. – disse ela saindo do recinto.

Sakura acompanhou a ruiva deixando a sala até que saísse do seu campo de visão, antes de falar.

\- Sasuke-kun, não acho bom a gente fazer isso na frente dela.

Sasuke passou a mão nos cabelos, ainda estava tentando se acostumar a não usar mais tanto o costumeiro gorro.

\- Eu sei, é só que...

\- Você não me resiste. – interrompeu Sakura divertida.

\- Eu ia dizer "me esqueço". Irritante. – Sasuke deu uma rápida mordida no pescoço dela como punição, arrancando um gritinho.

\- Argh! Eu não sou obrigado a ver isso, vão para um quarto! – gritou Naruto jogando um de seus sapatos no casal.

Sasuke desvencilhou do ataque do sapato voador, e puxou Sakura para fora da academia, indo encostar-se em um muro que protegia o lugar.

\- E então, como você está? Ontem não pude ir na faculdade, e não pude te ver e nem falar com você, já que está sem celular. – disse ele ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo dela.

Sakura suspirou, assumindo um semblante cansado.

\- Continua difícil. – ela manteve o olhar no portão de entrada – meus pais continuam irredutíveis. Eu te disse que eu estava voltando tarde, mas então eles resolveram me esperar, e foi uma nova briga, com os mesmos argumentos.

\- Sasori continua sendo o seu par perfeito, não é?

Ela confirmou balançando a cabeça, e os lábios apertados, olhando para ele.

\- E que você é um golpista. – ela deu de ombros – pelo menos, a senhora Chyo está me ajudando, ligando pro celular da Ino ou da Hinata pra me avisar quando meus pais vão para a sala de jantar ou tomar banho, e aí eu entro correndo em casa, quando eles percebem já me tranquei no quarto.

\- E o que você tem comido? Banho?

\- A senhora Chyo sempre deixa algo para mim no quarto, assim que liga me avisando. E sobre banho, o meu quarto é uma suíte, não se preocupe. – ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele –sou sempre cheirosa.

Beijaram-se por alguns instantes, até que Sasuke começasse a cheirar o corpo de Sakura arrancando risadas dela.

Sakura adorava isso em Sasuke, mesmo que ele não falasse muito, ela sempre se sentia à vontade com ele, e o mesmo poderia se dizer dele em relação a ela, era tão fácil expressar-se do seu jeito ínfimo com ela, por que sabia que seria compreendido. Quanto mais se conheciam, mais facetas interessantes um descobria no outro, o que dava até um certo medo e uma sensação de frio na barriga.

\- Me diz, como estão os ensaios?

\- Estamos ainda errando aqui e ali, mas a nossa evolução é perceptível, até amanhã na apresentação acho que estará tudo pronto – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para seu surrado tênis. – eu estou um pouco nervoso, mas acho que pode dar certo.

\- Vai dar certo, Sasuke-kun. Vocês são fantásticos – Sakura colocou as duas mãos no rosto dele fazendo com que olhasse para ela – e lembra do que eu te disse, eles não são melhores que você. Se disserem não, são eles que estarão errados, mas também não são loucos em perder uma joia dessas.

Ela abriu um sorriso iluminado, e era impossível para Sasuke não se sentir afetado com os olhos confiantes que ela depositava nele. Porém, antes que ele retribuísse com outro beijo, afinal ele nunca se cansava, Karin entrou pelo portão e encontrou eles de novo em um momento íntimo, e mais uma vez foi perceptível a sua mudança de humor.

\- Ok, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. – disse Sakura passando uma mão no cabelo e a outra na cintura.

Ela olhou para Sasuke, abriu um sorriso mostrando a ele que já tinha uma ideia e correu para dentro da academia, indo para a sala improvisada de ensaios atrás da vocalista.

\- Karin, eu posso falar com você?

\- E o que você teria para falar comigo? – respondeu a ruiva tentando se desvencilhar.

\- Eu não quero que sejamos inimigas.

\- Olha, Sakura, você não tem que falar nada, ok. Só me deixa seguir minha vida. – ela apertou a garrafa de água que segurava – Sasuke está feliz e é isso que importa.

\- Eu sei que já interferi na sua vida, e acabei te fazendo sofrer, mas eu também não escolhi isso. E bem, eu não queria houvesse mal-estar entre nós, afinal você foi e é uma parte importante na vida do Sasuke.

Sakura deu um leve sorriso, mostrando que compreendia a relação deles, enquanto os olhos de Karin enchiam-se de água por debaixo dos óculos.

\- Eu agradeço a consideração, mas não dá para ser sua amiga da noite para o dia Sakura.

Sakura pegou as mãos dela.

\- Me deixa pelo menos tentar, me dê uma chance.

Karin meneou a cabeça, ainda demonstrando não estar muito certa sobre isso. Não era só o fato da mulher a sua frente ter tirado o cara que ela gostava, mas também pelo fato de serem muito diferentes.

\- Já sei, hoje nós vamos mudar seu visual. Eu sei que você me acha uma patricinha fútil que só sabe moda e liga para a beleza. Mas, fazer o que, é o que eu sei fazer.

Sakura deu de ombros, e Karin riu.

\- Viu, você riu da minha auto depreciação, que aliás vou relevar. Vamos Karin, me dê essa chance.

Karin balançou a cabeça derrotada, e Sakura bateu palminhas comemorando, puxando a ruiva.

\- Ei, onde vocês vão? E o nosso ensaio? – gritou Naruto.

\- Tirem uma folga. Vamos fazer coisas de meninas. – gritou Sakura já saindo arrastando uma Karin assustada pela porta e deixando Sasuke e Naruto com caras de quem não entenderam muita coisa.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Sakura apareceu na porta com rosto estampado de ansiedade para um Sasuke que ouvia música no celular, e Naruto que dormia no tatame, acordado em sobressalto com um tapa do amigo ao seu lado.

\- Karin, pode entrar. – chamou Sakura.

Karin entrou ainda meio incerta, mas Sakura adorou as expressões embasbacadas dos outros integrantes da banda ao vê-la. Usava uma camisa branca de botões, e um lenço vermelho aderido a gola, e uma saia plissada de couro preta acima da cintura, e uma bota de cano longo até o joelho. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção foi o novo corte de cabelo em que a lateral estava raspada.

\- Uau. – foi só o que Naruto conseguiu expressar.

Enquanto Sasuke seguia com uma expressão chocada, para um certo deleite de Karin.

\- Você ficou mesmo incrível, Karin. – disse ele.

Karin levantou as duas mãos no ar.

\- Efeito-Sakura.

E os dois riram em uma piada interna. Ela sabia que aquele olhar de Sasuke admirado era o máximo que ela teria, ao contrário do olhar brilhante de orgulho e devoção que ele depositava em Sakura agora.

Mas, ele tinha razão. Nessas horas que passaram juntas, elas conversaram, riram e se divertiram. Sakura realmente não era uma má pessoa, e era fácil entender por que todos gostavam dela.

De certa forma, Karin se sentia feliz de ter "perdido" para alguém como aquela mimada encantadora de cabelos rosas que não conseguia odiar.

\- Naruto, nós trouxemos comida, quer ir lá na cozinha? – disse Karin.

\- Acho bom ser ramém de porco. – respondeu ele já chegando na porta.

Depois que os primos saíram, Sakura se jogou nos braços de Sasuke, pendurando-se em seu pescoço.

\- Se eu não confiasse no meu taco, eu teria ficado com ciúmes. – disse ela fazendo beicinho.

\- A culpa não é minha, se você quer bancar a fada madrinha.

\- Então vai lá atrás da Cinderela. – colocou as duas mãos na cintura.

\- Prefiro abracadabra.

Sasuke deu um peteleco de leve na testa dela e a beijou.

\- Vamos para casa então, tenho umas mágicas para fazer com você. – disse ela ainda com os lábios colados nos dele.

\- Mas eu não posso dormir tarde, amanhã é a apresentação, a gravadora pediu para a gente abrir o show de uma banda de k-pop famosa, tem um público muito grande lá. Eles querem ver se somos capazes de lidar com um grande público.

\- Mais um motivo para tirar o nosso estresse.

\- Nosso? – Sasuke não deixou de notar que ela aparentava certo desconforto – tem mais coisa além dos seus pais?

Sakura se soltou dos braços dele, e uniu os lábios apertados enquanto pegava o celular.

\- Sasori me mandou uma mensagem ontem – ela abriu a caixa de mensagens e leu – _"Estou torcendo muito para o seu amigo. Espero que ele faça bastante sucesso como merece. Do sempre seu, Sasori"._

Sasuke bufou, odiava admitir, mas aquele cara o causava além de repulsa um certo ciúme ainda.

\- E você respondeu?

\- Claro que não. Não quero nada com esse cara. – disse Sakura quase ofendida, mas para um certo alívio de Sasuke. – Mas tem mais.

Ela puxou uma revista de dentro da bolsa.

\- Lembra que eu fiz um ensaio a alguns dias atrás? Era para a revista Marionetes que ele é dono, e o tema era algo sobre mulheres urbanas, mas eles trocaram.

Sakura entregou a revista, e ele pôde visualizar a capa, com grande parte do rosto de Sakura vestida de branco, com um semblante aparentemente triste.

"_Inocência: uma qualidade ou um triste engano"_

"_Leia depoimento de 100 mulheres que se deixaram levar por mentiras de seus companheiros"_

"_E confira o novo ensaio de Haruno Sakura para a Ralph Lauren"_

Sakura não precisava explicar para Sasuke o quão manipulador e tendencioso aquela união de reportagem, e a imagem do rosto de uma Sakura aparentemente triste parecia tratar do mesmo assunto.

\- Ele está vendendo a minha imagem como uma boba iludida. – ela passou as mãos no cabelo e a manteve ali – eu sinceramente, tenho medo, Sasuke.

\- Ei – Sasuke segurou o pequeno rosto dela com as duas mãos – nada vai acontecer. Eu vou te proteger sempre.

Ele a puxou para um abraço apertado, e depois pegou a mão dela.

\- Vem, vamos para casa. – chegou em seu ouvido e sussurrou – pra minha.

.

No outro dia os integrantes da banda, Sakura e Hinata revezavam em tentar manter o controle do nervosismo e surtar. Mas quanto mais a hora se aproximava, mais silêncio havia entre eles.

Ninguém se sentia confortável em dizer qualquer coisa, e abalar emocionalmente um ao outro, e com isso cada um se concentrou em algo.

Karin repassava letras mentalmente, Naruto tentava decorar a lista de músicas na sequência, Sasuke separava palhetas, caso perdesse alguma e conferia se as cordas de sua guitarra estavam devidamente ajustadas. Enquanto Hinata comprava comidas leves para todos, nutritivas e nada gordurosas, e Sakura separava o figurino dos rapazes, e material para maquiagem de Karin.

Quando faltava meia-hora para a apresentação, eles já estavam na beira do palco. Sakura havia repetido o look de Karin, acrescentado uma maquiagem leve nos olhos, mas um batom bem vermelho combinando com os cabelos da moça. Para Naruto, uma combinação de jeans e tênis, e uma regata laranja que Naruto adorou, e um boné virado para trás, Sakura dizia que para ele quanto mais leve melhor, já que o trabalho do baterista fazia suar muito, e o boné ajudaria evitar que cabelo suado grudasse na testa e escorresse nos olhos, e tudo sem perder o esitlo.

Já Sasuke, ela usou tons mais escuros, por que combinava com ele. Uma camisa azul marinho, com um camisa de flanela mais clara por cima, calça jeans e um coturno.

\- Está quase na hora pessoal. A gente vai conseguir. - disse Naruto tentando transpassar confiança ao grupo antes de subir ao palco pra se preparar.

Sakura se levantou e ficou na frente deles falando como o técnico de um time.

\- O Naruto está certo, vocês são incríveis, tanto que agitaram o Kuchyose Caffe, eu estava lá, eu vi. Vocês são fantásticos, e dá para perceber que entregam suas almas aos instrumentos e a voz de vocês. Encarem como se esse público ali fora fossem seus amigos, e não pensem que tem que provar nada para ninguém, só que são seus queridos amigos que merecem curtir uma música tocada de coração.

Todos abriram sorrisos e concordaram com ela.

\- Ela tem razão. É a nossa diversão, a gente vai conseguir. - disse Karin animada.

Ela abriu um sorriso de novo para Sakura e Hinata que estava mais atrás, que lhe entregou uma garrafa de água e seguiu para se posicionar para a entrada no palco.

Em seguida. Naruto abraçou Sakura e a ergueu no ar, com seu jeito criança de agradecer, e ao passar por Hinata roubou-lhe um beijo, deixando a menina vermelha como pimenta.

\- É para dar sorte. – pegou sua garrafa de água e também subiu.

Sakura riu da situação, mas logo teve sua atenção tomada por Sasuke, que também lhe roubou um beijo.

\- Obrigado, Sakura.

\- Eu acredito em você.

Eles permaneceram alguns instantes com as testas encostadas uma a outra, até que Sasuke se desvencilhasse e fosse encontrar seus companheiros, não era preciso muitas palavras, cada vez mais eles se compreendiam.

Sakura e Hinata seguiram para os camarotes, e assim que Hinata pegou bebidas, a banda foi anunciada.

Uma fumaça vermelha subiu, e pôde-se ouvir os sons da baqueta de Naruto baterem 3 vezes, e logo foi seguida por um solo ensurdecedor e arrepiante da guitarra de Sasuke, enquanto luzes explodiam na frente do palco, um falcão negro descia sobre o palco.

Quando Sasuke desenvolveu a melodia, Naruto seguiu com a bateria, e Karin surgiu debaixo do palco em uma espécie de elevador, já tocando com seu baixo compondo a introdução.

Ela começou a cantar, e a multidão explodiu.

A voz dela era melodiosa, mas de repente assumia um tom grave combinando com o aumento de ritmo dos instrumentos.

Eles eram realmente incríveis.

A apresentação seguiu com performances bem elaboradas, de modo que não fugiam do original, mas tinha o toque da banda, além de algumas composições próprias que levantaram a multidão.

Ao final do show eles se despediram eufóricos, e antes que pudessem deixar Sakura e Hinata entrarem no camarim foram abordados pelos executivos da gravadora.

Já se passavam mais de 20 minutos e nada de alguém sair, ou algum sinal. Sakura quase se deixou cair na tentação de roer suas unhas perfeitas, até que finalmente as portas se abriram, houve algumas conversas, e apertos de mãos de despedida.

Tudo muito polido e formal, nada que denunciasse o resultado da reunião.

Quando os homens da gravadora se afastaram, Sasuke fez um sinal com a cabeça para que as duas entrassem e elas atenderam ao chamado.

Quando entraram, Karin estava jogada no sofá com uma das mãos abaixo do óculos cobrindo os olhos, Naruto em pé encostado em uma cadeira olhando pra baixo, e só Sasuke, o mais estoico, as recepcionou.

\- E então? - perguntou Sakura em um misto de ansiedade e receio.

Levou um tempo até que Naruto respondesse:

\- E então que o sonho acabou, Sakura-chan.

Hinata sentiu os ombros cair e Sakura fez uma expressão de indignação, mas antes que falasse Naruto continuou.

\- O sonho acabou, e virou realidade! A gente vai gravar um disco!

Ele começou a gritar, e todos o seguiram abraçando-se e fazendo um círculo pulando e gritando.

E com a quantidade de champanhe que receberam, aquela noite não teria fim tão cedo.

..

..

..

_Ufa_

_E então chuchus, gostaram?_

_Não lembro mas acho que foi o maior capítulo que já escrevi kkkk_

_Espero que tenham gostado da relação de Sakura e Karin se resolvendo. Eu gostei dela no final do Gaiden, parecia uma pessoa madura_

_Eu gosto disso, é muito adulto (Peppa Pig) kkkkk_

_Sasori está rondando..._

_._

_Eu não tava conseguindo desenvolver o capítulo, mas quando saiu acabou ficando grande, mas tenho medo de parecer enrolo, me digam por favor_

_Não me ofendo. Odeio ficar lendo e não chegar a lugar nenhum_

_A música que eles tocaram, na minha cabeça era Like a stone – Audislave que eu amo muito *~*_

_Mas sintam-se livres para pensar em qualquer música que se encaixe._

_Enfim_

_O próximo capitulo deve demorar, por que amanhã estarei viajando._

_E algumas coisas devem começar a pegar mais, estamos caminhando para a reta final. Não sei quantos capítulos ainda, mas não está longe do fim T_T_

_Um super beijo no coração de vocês_

_;*******_


	15. Capitulo 15

_Duas escolhas_

.

.

Aquele final de semana foi incrível.

Depois da assinatura de contrato, a festa começou com uma limusine alugada por Sakura, champanhe e gritaria em um teto solar aberto pela cidade.

Acordaram todos na casa de Karin, não se sabe em que ponto decidiram isso. Mas ter ressaca numa casa com uma mãe amorosa e enfermeira foi uma feliz coincidência.

E depois a notícia correu.

Tocaram no sábado à noite, mais uma vez no Kuchyose Caffe, e a fila na entrada era de certa forma considerável, já que dobrava a esquina.

Na faculdade, vários meninos de gorro e camisa da banda Taka. Cortes de cabelo nas laterais eram vistos em várias garotas. E para Karin e Sasuke, era aterrorizante a quantidade de pessoas que não davam a mínima para eles, de repente tirando fotos, bajulando, e tentando puxar assunto com eles.

Até mesmo o tal Neji se aproximou de Karin, colocando o número do telefone dele sobre o caderno da antiga colega invisível de turma.

Bizarro.

Mas, para Sakura, já havia certa rotina nisso, e como uma ave-mãe lançava suas asas protegendo os indefesos dos abutres.

Ela também tentava controlar um pouco de seu ciúme. Aprendera isso ao longo do tempo que namorou bonitões famosos. E agora Sasuke fora descoberto pelas garotas, e volta e meia havia uma na cola dele, seios à mostra sobre sua mesa pedindo o número do telefone, perguntas e assédio.

Mas, o que realmente andava incomodando Sakura, era a empolgação e o glamour com o sucesso da banda. E ela se sentia horrível por isso. Não que houvesse inveja por parte dela do sucesso de Sasuke, mas eles estavam ganhando muito rápido o gosto das pessoas, e em breve poderiam ficar superfamosos. Havia partes chatas, mas o orgulho de ver alguém ouvindo a música deles fazia com que os três não coubessem em si. Ela namorou famosos que viajavam bastante, e até então nunca se incomodara. Mas agora com Sasuke, as coisas haviam se tornado diferentes. Nunca foi insegura, mas lá no fundo, um certo medo com a possibilidade de perdê-lo a incomodava.

Abraçou-o quando estavam saindo daquela aula.

\- O que foi? - perguntou o rapaz.

\- Não é nada. Só quis ficar perto. - ela sorriu e o tranquilizou.

Já haviam se passado oito dias desde a apresentação e assinatura de contrato.

Entre ensaios e assédios, estudavam, tocaram em uma casa de shows maior, e tiraram fotos que começaram a correr em blogs aqui e ali.

Logo já haviam algumas pequenas matérias sobre os integrantes da banda, afinal estavam na era da informação super-rápida e imediata.

E se não fosse Sakura, que tinha ido mais cedo encontrar Sasuke, para impedir, poderiam estar ainda mais expostos, quando Naruto quase atacou um fotógrafo que pegou tirando fotos dele na academia.

\- Não vale a pena, Naruto!

\- Mas que porra, Sakura-chan! Eu estou tentando dar minha aula aqui e esse cara aparece do nada.

\- Naruto, se você fizer isso, aí é que vão pegar no seu pé. Eles são como chacais, esperando o mínimo deslize para fazer o maior alarde. Se acalma, ok.

Naruto passou a mão pelo rosto e socou a parede.

\- Eu gosto de me acalmar dando porrada. Se pelo menos o Sasuke estivesse aqui, ele poderia treinar comigo.

Sakura pensou uns instantes.

\- Ué, treina comigo.

\- O que?

\- Treina comigo, oras. - ela dizia já retirando o sobretudo de veludo marrom que usava - não é defesa pessoal que você ensina? Me ensine enquanto Sasuke não chega.

Naruto olhou de soslaio, ainda indeciso. Mas a ideia parecia realmente boa.

\- Ok, Sakura-chan. Mas só por que eu tenho esperança que você use alguns golpes no Teme.

Sakura mordeu um dos cantos do lábio em um sorriso provocante.

\- Ah, mas eu vou usar sim...

\- Que nojo, Sakura-chan! Não era desse jeito - Naruto batia na cabeça de olhos fechados e se virando - Argh! Preciso apagar essa imagem mental. Não aguento nem mais olhar para você.

Mas antes que se afastasse, ouviu um grito, e se virou a tempo de pegar a perna de Sakura que veio em um chute.

\- Sua louca!

\- Você é realmente bom. Vamos Naruto, me ensine. - insistiu ela choramingando.

Naruto sorriu e cedeu. Gostara fácil dessa garota, não como mulher, ele nunca faria isso com o idiota do amigo, mas era como uma irmã para ele.

Passou os próximos 40 minutos mostrando maneiras que ela poderia se defender de um ataque e deferir golpes.

Não era a luta de socos e chutes que ele pretendia, mas foi divertido.

Ouviram um raspar de garganta, e Sakura parou.

\- Sasuk... Ai! - ela gritou.

Tinha sido imprudente da parte dela parar no meio de uma luta, e já era tarde demais. Naruto deferiu um golpe acertando sua perna, na expectativa de que ela defendesse.

\- Sakura! - gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke já a segurava e apoiava, enquanto Naruto pedia desculpas e tentava explicar o que tinha acontecido.

\- Tudo bem, Naruto. Eu realmente não deveria ter perdido o foco.

\- Me desculpa, Sakura-chan, por favor. – choramingou.

\- Tudo bem. Mas agora pare de pedir desculpas e me busca uma água. - Naruto assentiu e saiu correndo.

Sasuke passou a mão pela testa dela em um carinho disfarçado em secar o suor.

\- Você está mesmo bem?

\- Está bem dolorido. Acho que vai ficar roxo.

Sasuke escaneou o corpo dela com os olhos e viu vários lugares vermelhos que poderiam ficar arroxeados em breve, mas resolveu não comentar.

\- Por que estava fazendo isso?

\- Naruto estava atordoado com os fotógrafos que não o deixavam, e eu também queria aprender a me defender e dar golpes. Vai que eu preciso bater em alguma fã mais ousada sua. - ela não conseguia esconder o escárnio.

\- Seria interessante ver você lutando com outra garota por minha causa. - ele não deixou por baixo.

\- Argh! Está se achando agora, não é?! - ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele - até outro dia era o introvertido garoto do gorro, agora está aí, cheio de fangirls e adorando.

Antes que ela pudesse falar mais asneiras, Sasuke segurou seu queixo e a puxou para um beijo profundo arrancando o resto de fôlego que tinha.

\- Tá, eu entendi. - respondeu ela ainda de olhos fechados e um leve sorriso.

Sasuke esperava que sim. Que ela entendesse que ele seria só dela. Mesmo que ainda não houvesse nome para o que eles tinham um com o outro.

Naruto havia voltado, e além de água trazia gelo e uma toalha.

\- O gelo vai melhorar, Sakura-chan. E quando se sentir melhor e quiser tomar um banho.

Sakura olhou para si e pensou que realmente não deveria estar apresentável se até Naruto sugeriu um banho.

\- Eu vou tomar banho de uma vez e uso o gelo lá, obrigada.

Antes que se levantasse, Sasuke a pegou no colo e levou até o banheiro, ela não protestou. Não precisava tanto, mas não desperdiçaria essa oportunidade.

Quando Sasuke voltou, Naruto já se adiantou para começar a pedir uma nova rodada de desculpas, mas Sasuke o interrompeu.

\- Eu contei mais ou menos seis hematomas na pele dela. - Naruto abriu a boca para falar e Sasuke levantou a mão - não desculpo. Só vou desculpar, depois que eu te fizer 6 hematomas e alguns extras pelos que eu ainda não vi.

Os dois sorriram.

Sakura voltou depois de uns 20 minutos e escutava gritos e sons de pancadas.

Chegou devagar e viu que Naruto e Sasuke se acabavam em socos e chutes. Agora ela realmente entendia o que Naruto queria.

Era assustador e ao mesmo tempo eletrizante assistir aqueles dois. Golpes fortes, em que a maioria era parada por uma esquiva ou algum contragolpe de defesa, mas vez ou outra acertava, e ela sentia dor só de assistir. Mas o olhar feroz e o sorriso dos dois mostrava que eles estavam realmente se divertindo.

\- Já foram cinco.

\- Você realmente está contando Sasuke? - respondeu Naruto respirando alto.

\- Eu disse que faria. Eu sou uma espécie de vingador.

\- Só por que eu acertei sua namo...

Sasuke se sobressaltou tanto com o que Naruto ia dizer, que deu um chute no peito dele, que conseguiu parar a tempo cruzando os braços como um escudo.

\- Caramba, Sasuke! Eu estava falando.

\- Conte como dois. Acabou a luta.

Naruto ficou sem entender o que havia acontecido, enquanto Sasuke saía do local de luta, e parou vendo Sakura encostada na porta, olhando para ele.

Nenhuma palavra saía dos dois.

O momento de tensão foi cortado por Karin, entrando pela porta. Mas o rosto dela não era nada apaziguador.

\- Sasuke, você precisa ver isso.

Ela virou para ele uma revista, que tinha uma foto de Sasuke caminhando na rua com uma garrafa d'Água e o título _"Quem é Uchiha Sasuke? De garçom anônimo a galã da música. Veja como a vida do rapaz mudou ao namorar uma das garotas mais adoradas da mídia"_

Os quatro se sentaram em um banco ao canto da sala e Karin leu a matéria.

A colunista que fez a matéria falou desde a morte dos pais e irmão, ao emprego de garçom, da paixão pela moto, e como estranhamente ele começou a sair com Haruno Sakura.

Em resumo, a matéria falava do órfão pobretão que conseguiu a oportunidade de ouro para promover sua banda.

\- Sasori maldito! - disse Sakura entre dentes - Eu sabia que ele ia aprontar. Essa jornalista tem uma coluna na Marionetes também, e como a revista não é de fofocas, ele deve ter usado ela para publicar isso em outro lugar.

\- Mas que filho da puta! - chiou Naruto.

\- Ele usou até a banda para atingir o Sasuke. - completou Karin.

Sasuke levantou-se de uma vez e saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra. E Sakura foi atrás dele, já o alcançando próximo à sua moto.

\- Sasuke-kun, o que você vai fazer?

\- Eu preciso pensar.

\- Me deixa ir junto!

\- Eu não vou fazer nada do que possa me arrepender. Mas eu preciso de um tempo sozinho, Sakura.

Ela queria abraçá-lo e dizer algo, mas entendeu que ele precisava de um tempo para ele, e de certa forma ela sabia para onde ele iria. Mesmo que tenha sido difícil, assistiu ele colocar o capacete e sair.

A tarde foi longa.

Até o momento em que ela decidiu ir até o jardim das cerejeiras, onde ele realmente estava.

\- Vim conferir se meu cabelo ainda tem a cor das flores daqui.

Ela estava hesitante, mas ainda assim, foi se aproximando. Sasuke sorriu e em um convite silencioso ela se sentou.

\- Mais calmo?

Ele balançou a cabeça que sim, e depois suspirou para enfim quebrar o silêncio.

\- Eu vou sair da banda.

\- O quê? - disse Sakura, alguns decibéis a mais - como assim, Sasuke? Você não pode dar esse gostinho a ele.

\- Sakura, se acalma. Eu já me decidi. E eu não estou dando nada, ele provavelmente espera que eu bata de frente, para que ele continue me colocando como um aproveitador e assim atrair mais atenção. Você me ensinou isso, lembra?

\- Mas não é justo!

\- Realmente. Mas também não é justo com Naruto e Karin que eles paguem por minha causa - ele olhou para frente - eles são talentosos, você sabe, e merecem ser reconhecidos.

Sakura concordou com relutância. A sensação amarga era gritante, mas ela reconhecia que ele tinha certa razão.

\- Eu sabia que o Sasori ia fazer alguma coisa - ela colocou os olhos no lago à frente - eu destruí seu sonho, não é?

A voz de Sakura já estava embargada, e Sasuke mais que depressa a abraçou.

\- Não. Aquele cara estragou. Estar com você, ficar com você foi minha escolha e eu não me arrependo disso.

Abraçaram-se por um tempo.

E Sasuke fez o que tinha que fazer. Ligou para os executivos da gravadora, explicou a situação, ouviu insatisfação, mas eles acabaram concordando que deveria ser mesmo o melhor para a banda.

Depois a parte realmente difícil. Combinou com Naruto e Karin de encontrarem com ele em sua casa. Já previa gritos e briga.

Naruto estava realmente revoltado e não conseguia aceitar que o melhor amigo não estaria lá no maior momento de suas vidas. Karin se sentia desolada, e por um certo momento, mesmo cochichando ela culpou Sakura, que estava na cozinha com a cabeça deitada na mesa sobre os braços.

Kakashi esticou uma xícara de chocolate quente na frente dela.

\- Não é sua culpa. Você só fez bem ao Sasuke.

Sakura sorriu para ele, sentindo-se agradecida e com certo calor no peito ao ouvir isso.

A conversa durou mais algum tempo, até que as coisas se acalmaram depois que Sasuke prometeu continuar indo nos ensaios e a ajudar a encontrar um novo guitarrista a altura.

Despedidas feitas, porta batida, e finalmente Sakura foi para a sala. Sasuke estava sentado no sofá com os braços nos joelhos apoiando a testa visivelmente esgotado.

Ela chegou massageando e beijando o pescoço dele, que suspirou.

\- Foi difícil, não foi?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

\- Que tal um banho quente e relaxante?

\- É uma boa ideia. - respondeu ele.

\- Eu vou pegar uma toalha pra você.

Sasuke foi para o banheiro e deixou que a água escorresse por seu corpo e levasse um pouco da frustração daquele dia, quando sentiu mãos pequenas e suaves deslizarem por seu peito envolvendo seu corpo e o escape de um suspiro foi inevitável, quando uma das mãos dela começou a descer.

\- O que você está tentando fazer?

\- Não está claro o suficiente? - respondeu ela distribuindo beijos por suas costas molhadas.

\- Isso é sexo por pena?

\- Também. Eu ia esperar você ir para o quarto, mas quando vi você aqui, nu e todo molhado, não resisti. - ela mordeu e depois chupou uma área nas costas dele.

Sasuke se virou e com um sorriso de canto, respondeu a provocação.

\- Deixa eu ver o quanto você me quer.

Deslizou a mão por entre as pernas dela, tocando, massageando e traçando círculos bem devagar, enquanto Sakura ofegava e lhe cravava as unhas. Sasuke continuou com as carícias, até Sakura abrir mais as pernas e mais receptiva introduziu os dedos nela. Um gemido contido foi ouvido, e ele acelerou o ritmo, arrepios tomaram conta do corpo dela e quando uma sensação indescritível se acumulou em seu ventre, Sakura mordeu o ombro de Sasuke em uma forma de silenciar-se e gemeu alto ao chegar em seu ápice.

Ainda estava buscando ar quando começou a beijá-lo. Esse garoto era incrível.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço, o peito, indo para a costela e descendo até a barriga, e daí em frente decidiu torturá-lo deslizando a ponta da língua bem devagar, abaixo do umbigo, de uma lateral a outra, descendo até a virilha, até abocanhar sua ereção e arrancar um palavrão dele.

Sakura deslizava e sugava devagar a boca e a mão, e Sasuke com o rosto voltado para cima de olhos fechados perdendo o juízo.

Ela acelerou o ritmo e ele abriu os olhos e segurou-a pelos cabelos, nada que machucasse, mas suficiente para que ela entendesse e se levantasse.

Sasuke virou-a para a parede trocando de posições, ainda segurando o cabelo com uma mão, usou a outra para levantar a perna esquerda dela, olhou em seus olhos cheios de luxúria e deslizou para dentro dela. Ele apertou os olhos e ela mordeu os lábios.

Moveram-se já com mais rapidez, obedecendo ao que seus instintos pediam.

Sasuke massageava um dos seios dela, enquanto Sakura arranhava as costas dele de olhos fechados concentrando-se no prazer.

\- Sakura ...

Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos dele. Permaneceram assim e em algum momento ele aumentou a força das estocadas.

Sakura que tapava a boca, tentou avisar-lhe.

-Sasu... ke... -kun.

Ele a beijou com força abafando gemidos dos dois enquanto explodiam em pleno prazer.

Ficaram abraçados, recuperando o fôlego, e sentindo o corpo um do outro e seus corações acelerados.

Depois do banho, por conta da exaustão deitaram-se vestidos apenas com toalha no quarto dele, já não havia o que esconder.

Sasuke ficou fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Sakura, e ela não pedia mais que aquilo. Mas algo ainda a incomodava.

\- Sasuke-kun.

\- Hn.

\- Eu tenho medo que você, daqui a algum tempo, se sinta triste e arrependido de ter abrido mão de ser o guitarrista da banda - abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para ele - eu vi você tocar, e a forma como você se entrega e põe sua alma nisso. Eu tenho medo sabe, de ter atrapalhado sua vida.

\- Eu já disse, você não me atrapalhou. Eu gosto sim de tocar guitarra, mas se quer saber, o meu maior sonho mesmo é me formar na faculdade. A guitarra era algo que me dava alegria, prazer, plenitude. Mas...

Sasuke mordeu os lábios sorrindo, e se sentou na lateral do corpo de Sakura, fazendo com que deitasse de lado, abriu a toalha dela, pegou o braço direito e esticou acima de sua cabeça, deixando ela cada vez mais curiosa.

\- Mas agora eu tenho você. - ele passou a dedilhar o pulso dela e mexer os dedos em sua barriga como se tocasse uma melodia arrancando risos - e consigo dedilhar sons bem melhores.

.

.

.

.

**Betado por: AnneChan23**

_E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

_Sim, eu sei que eu demorei T_T_

_Mas como avisei no último capítulo, eu viajei muito em agosto, não dava pra escrever ;.;_

_Sobre a fic:_

_Me doeu tirar o Sasuke da banda, mas era preciso, para o futuro da fic. Espero que me perdoem. _

_Um beijo no coração de vocês _

_Beijos Anne pelo beta ;**_

_Críticas, sugestões, mordidas, mais beijos... Aceito todos –Q_

_XD_

_Até a próxima_

_;***_


	16. Capitulo 16

_Duas personalidades_

_._

_._

Capitulo 16

\- Você vai para a minha casa hoje? – perguntou Sasuke.

\- Não, eu acho que não.

Sakura respondeu, mordendo a batata frita de seu lanche, no intervalo entre aulas. Ela sempre optava por comidas leves ou mais elaboradas, mas hoje ela se entregou aos encantos de uma dieta hipercalórica.

\- Vai para casa da Hinata? – insistiu ele.

\- Também não.

Ela continuou distante, para o estranhamento de Sasuke, que resolveu dar espaço e tempo, que ao que parecia, ela precisava.

Ouviram um rebuliço na entrada da lanchonete, que atraiu a atenção dos dois. Karin agora era nova celebridade do momento, e várias pessoas tentavam falar com ela, se aproximar ou coisas do tipo. O que acabava com a ruiva bufando e pisando alto, até a mesa dos amigos.

\- Não sei como você aguenta, Sakura? – disse ela já se sentando.

Sakura já estava novamente perdida em pensamentos, até que notou que Karin ainda esperava uma resposta.

\- Ah, o quê?

Karin olhou de Sakura para Sasuke.

\- O que ela tem?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

\- Não é nada. – Sakura balançou a cabeça e abriu seu costumeiro sorriso – mas me diga, como vão as coisas com a banda, Karin?

\- Estamos compondo algumas músicas, e já temos quase um álbum completo para lançar. Sasuke está nos ajudando.

\- É, ele me disse. – as duas sorriram.

\- Mas – Karin apertou os lábios ainda incerta no que diria – ainda estamos com um problema, desde que o Sasuke saiu, não encontramos um guitarrista.

Os ombros de Sakura caíram não suportando o peso da culpa. Sasuke estava bem com a situação, mas no fundo Sakura ainda se culpava pela saída dele.

\- Não é sua culpa. – ela se sobressaltou com a voz dele e a mão em seu ombro – Pare de se culpar, se é isso que te incomoda. Eu estou bem ajudando eles, e agora tenho mais tempo para focar nos estudos, que sempre foi o meu maior objetivo.

Ela sorriu e aquiesceu. Era bom ouvir isso dele.

Todos tomaram um susto quando de repente, Sakura bateu as duas mãos na mesa e arregalou os olhos.

\- Já sei.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso, e levantou da mesa já caminhando para a porta e sacando o celular da bolsa, deixando um Sasuke sorrindo olhando para ela se distanciando, e Karin boquiaberta com os braços levantados sem entender o que acontecia.

\- Com o tempo você se acostuma. – disse ele voltando ao seu lanche.

Depois da súbita saída de Sakura do refeitório, Sasuke só a reencontrou já em sala.

\- Conseguiu?

\- Consegui sim. – ela respondeu já abrindo um sorriso.

\- E agora, você pode me explicar o que é que você conseguiu?

\- Um guitarrista! – ela bateu palminhas – Eu conheci ele em um camarote VIP de um mega evento de Rock em um país da América do Sul, quando eu namorava o falecido Hidan.

\- Ele morreu? – perguntou Karin.

\- Para mim, sim. Enfim, eu conheci esse guitarrista e ficamos amigos, mas eu soube que a banda dele acabou, o vocalista surtou, e ele está sem banda. Eu liguei para os meus contatos, e consegui o número dele, e o convidei para ir a um ensaio da banda hoje, sem compromisso, para vocês o conhecerem e vê-lo tocando. Mas eu tenho certeza que vão gostar.

Ela aprumou o corpo ainda sorrindo vitoriosa. Sasuke não disse nada, mas a sobrancelha arqueada de Karin não escondia a desconfiança dela.

O assunto foi encerrado quando o Professor Yamato adentrou a sala para mais uma aula.

ƟƟ

\- Sakura-chan, você tem certeza que falou com ele 18h?

Naruto andava de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cintura impaciente. Paciência nunca foi uma de suas virtudes.

\- Pela terceira vez Naruto, sim, eu falei. – respondeu Sakura sentada no sofá, encostada em Sasuke alisando um mecha de seu cabelo.

\- Tente se acalmar, Naruto-kun. A Sakura já disse que ele vem.

\- Ele está mais de 1 hora atrasado, Hinata. Nós temos que trabalhar hoje ainda. – ele retrucou choramingando.

\- É verdade – completou Karin – esse cara deve ser um idiota. Já furando assim antes de nos conhecer e quer entrar na banda? Já não gostei nem um pouco.

\- Pelo que eu sei, são vocês que precisam de mim.

Todos tomaram um susto, olhando para a pessoa que acabava de entrar sorrateiramente pela porta e caminhando na direção deles.

\- Suigetsu! – Sakura pulou do sofá, e foi receber o recém-chegado com um abraço.

\- Sakura! – ele se soltou do abraço e segurou as duas mãos dela vistoriando-a de cima abaixo – continua linda como sempre. Ainda espero minha chance.

Ele sorriu e piscou o olho esquerdo para ela. O suficiente para fazer Sasuke se levantar e ir até os dois.

\- Olá, Suigetsu. Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Sasuke! É esse o das revistas que desbancou o Sasori? - – ele deu alguns tapinhas no ombro de Sasuke que semicerrou os olhos – cara, eu já sou seu fã!

\- Suigetsu, menos, ok. – Sakura interviu mesmo que estivesse rindo do espalhafatoso rapaz – Hinata é minha amiga, acho que você já a conhece, ela foi no show comigo. Esses são Naruto, o baterista, e essa é Karin, a vocalista.

Suigetsu olhou para os dois, avaliando-os sem nem disfarçar. Sorriu para Naruto, que lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, e depois para Karin.

\- Você realmente deve precisar de grana, só teve dinheiro para cortar metade do cabelo.

\- Seu...

Sakura pulou na frente e puxou Suigetsu pelo braço antes que ele levasse um soco merecido.

\- Venha Sui, eu vou te mostrar os instrumentos, e queria que você tocasse uma música para gente, pode ser?

Suigetsu avaliou os instrumentos, inspecionou a guitarra, e a colocou de lado. Saiu da sala por alguns instantes, e quando voltou, trazia sua própria guitarra.

\- Prefiro com a minha princesa. – ele disse.

Nesse ponto, Sasuke o entendia. Uma guitarra para alguns guitarristas era única. Mesmo que ele saiba tocar qualquer outra, para alguns, como ele e pelo que via de Suigetsu também, existia uma eleita.

Ele sorriu sozinho, e olhou para Sakura.

Suigetsu começou a tocar. Ele era bom, além de estiloso. Era esguio, tinha um cabelo entre prateado e branco, usava uma blusa roxa, e calças de couro preto, mas o que mais chamava a atenção nele, era uma estranha arcada dentária levemente pontiaguda.

Ele terminou a música, e todos concordaram que ele era bom. O próximo teste era tocar com a banda. Karin subiu a contragosto no palco, com as bochechas ainda infladas, e Naruto também.

Escolheram uma música, Naruto bateu as baquetas três vezes e Suigetsu entrou em um timing perfeito para a introdução, e foi seguido pelo vocal de Karin.

Tocaram três músicas, com alguns pequenos erros, mas também seria anormal se não houvessem, afinal era a primeira vez que tocavam juntos, sem nenhum ensaio.

Eles pararam de tocar e desceram do palco. Enquanto Suigetsu secava o suor, já juntava as suas coisas.

\- Ei, quatro-olhos, você até que canta bem. É fácil te seguir.

\- Quatro-olhos é a sua... – ela gritou.

\- Olha! Minha linda mãe que produziu esse material todo aqui não tem nada a ver com isso.

Karin grunhiu alto.

\- Você até que toca bem, cara. – disse Naruto se aproximando.

\- Você também, apesar de eu jurar que você ia errar mais, por que só ficava olhando para os peitos da morena ali – ele apontou para Hinata que ficou da cor de um pimentão, e abraçou os seios.

Naruto rangeu os dentes, mas ele ja tinha se virado e começava a se retirar.

\- Ei, Sakura, qualquer coisa me liga. E se eles gostarem de mim, pode me ligar também. – ele piscou de novo para Sakura.

Depois que ele saiu, Sakura se virou para caras sérias e bochechas infladas.

\- E então? Ele é bom, não é? – perguntou animada.

Apesar da pontada de ciúme, Sasuke tinha que admitir que sim, havia uma harmonia finalmente, depois de testarem outros tantos guitarristas. Mas o gênio do rapaz, sem contar o atrevimento, era algo bastante significativo.

Sakura ainda esperava uma resposta, enquanto todos se entreolhavam desconfortáveis.

\- Eu odiei esse cara! – Karin foi a primeira a se proclamar.

\- Eu também não gostei, fala demais, e se acha demais. – completou Naruto cruzando os braços.

Sakura deixou os ombros caírem.

\- Mas gente, ele tocou tão bem com vocês, soube acompanhar direitinho, sem nem ensaiar. Eu não conheço tão bem como se faz música, mas ficou bem agradável aos ouvidos a harmonia de vocês. Eu sei que o Sui é difícil, mas ele é muito talentoso.

\- Sakura tem razão. Apesar de o "Sui" – Sasuke cuspiu o apelido – ser bastante inconveniente, foi o melhor que conseguimos até agora.

\- Bota inconveniente nisso. – Hinata abraçou os seios novamente, ainda envergonhada.

Confabularam por mais uns 10 minutos, os prós e contras da possível entrada do rapaz no grupo. Até que por fim, quase todos concordaram que era melhor para a banda.

Somente Karin ainda era relutante.

\- Se vocês querem esse cara, tudo bem. Mas, que fiquem sabendo que eu o odeio, não quero ele perto de mim. Quem ele pensa que é, com aqueles dentes pontudos? Um tubarão? E quem deu liberdade para ele falar com a gente como bem entende. – bufou.

\- Então ele entra, não é? – disse Sakura cortando a ladainha da ruiva – vou ligar para ele.

\- Não precisa ligar, docinho. – falou alto Suigetsu entrando na sala novamente.

\- Você não foi embora?

\- Não. Eu sabia que eles iam me querer, então resolvi ficar de vez, para começar a ensaiar logo e corrigir os erros.

\- V-você ficou aqui o tempo todo? – perguntou Karin constrangida.

Suigetsu se aproximou dela.

\- Sim, quatro-olhos, o suficiente para ouvir bastante coisa. – ele abaixou de uma só vez e mordeu o ombro desnudo dela.

\- Ai! Você é louco? – gritou.

\- Sou um tubarão, não sou? – e lambeu os lábios sorrindo enquanto Karin batia o pé rosnando. – O bonitão aqui tem razão – continuou ele abraçando Sasuke – eu fui o melhor que vocês tiveram, e o melhor que vão ter.

\- Sui, se ache menos, ok. – disse Sakura, rindo da prepotência do guitarrista.

\- Não machuque meu coração assim, Sakura. Eu faço tudo para impressionar você.

\- Qual é seu problema? – Sasuke falou entre dentes, tirando o braço dele de cima de si.

\- Nossa, ciumento hein. – disse apontando para Sasuke – mas, não se preocupe, a Sakura será meu eterno amor platônico, mas ela nunca vai me dar uma chance, e do pouco que eu vi de vocês, já vi que eu nunca mais terei.

Ele piscou e já se dirigia a área onde se encontravam os instrumentos, pegou sua guitarra, e enquanto ajustava as cordas, soltou mais uma.

\- Além do mais, eu já tenho novos interesses. – passou a alça da guitarra apoiando no ombro e olhou para Karin próxima ao bebedouro alheia a conversa.

.

.

.

.

_E aí, chuchus, gostaram?_

_Desta vez voltei mais cedo \o/_

_Capítulo menor, eu sei._

_Mas, é o seguinte, capitulo passado, por algumas reviews, e por mim mesma, eu achei que escrevi muita coisa, e não escrevi nada_

_Eu queria fazer a fic andar logo, e acho que acabei prejudicando, ao unir dois capítulos em um. O capitulo terminaria na saída do Sasuke da banda, com mais discussões e explicações, mas acabei já unindo o capitulo da "superação", mais fofo e hentai, e parece que não ficou legal._

_Então, desta vez, resolvi voltar às origens e fazer mais sucinto. Espero que tenha ficado legal._

_Eu já tinha dado a dica que teríamos um novo integrante, e TA-DAM! Suigetsu!_

_Por que sim, não queria a Karin sozinha._

_Agora que as conturbações passaram, vou tentar, juro que vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, voltar a ser semanal._

_Enfim_

_Beijos a todas as lindas que leram, e comentaram, principalmente. Me ajudam muito._

_E as novas leitoras ^^_

_Beijos a todxxx_

_;****_


	17. Capitulo 17

_Duas quedas_

_._

_._

_._

As coisas não estavam fáceis entre a banda. Não em sua musicalidade, que estava funcionando muito bem já que cada vez mais Suigetsu se adequava a Naruto e Karin, e eles ao novo guitarrista. Mas as relações interpessoais eram um desastre. Especificamente entre Karin e Suigetsu.

Naruto já aprendera a lidar com ele, e já tinha a liberdade de respondê-lo à altura, ou só de resumir sua resposta ao típico "Vá se foder". Mas Karin tinha sangue nos olhos quando via Suigetsu, e vez ou outra saía um tapa, sempre dado por ela.

A sorte é que Sasuke estava lá, e em um rompante de paciência esgotada, levantou a voz para os dois e jurou que os trancaria num banheiro se brigassem de novo durante o ensaio.

Aterrorizada com a hipótese, Karin resolveu não brigar com Suigetsu durante os ensaios. Durante.

Ela jogava toda a raiva que ele lhe causava em pegadinhas. A primeira vez que ela o viu realmente nervoso, foi quando ele entrou na sala arrotando bolhas de sabão, por conta do detergente que ela colocou na garrafa de água dele. Ninguém conseguia aguentar pra não rir. Ele correu atrás dela, até agarrá-la e carregá-la até um chuveiro.

Naquele dia, o ensaio foi cancelado.

E assim foram nos dias subsequentes. Suigetsu tirava Karin do sério, ela aprontava com ele, ele devolvia na mesma moeda... Pelo menos com isso as brigas diminuíram. Sakura andava até desconfiada de alguma coisa, mas por hora deixaria passar.

Estava apenas sentada observando a banda e Sasuke conversando, fazendo ajustes aqui e ali, quando Hinata a tirou de seus devaneios com uma "bomba".

\- O Naruto me pediu em namoro. – disse ela baixinho.

Sakura se sentiu paralisada, arregalou os olhos e virou a cabeça lentamente para a amiga.

\- O quê? – gritou e abriu a boca.

Todos olharam para elas, e enquanto Hinata a beliscava, ela acenou para os amigos disfarçando.

\- Minha nossa, me conta isso direito Hinata. Eu sabia que vocês estavam ficando, mas não que tinha chegado a esse nível. – cochichou.

A amiga se virou para ela e colocou as mãos no colo.

\- Pois é, não foi muito diferente de você com o Sasuke, você sabe. Ele me chamou a atenção desde o primeiro momento, e a energia dele, o sorriso, a espontaneidade – ela levantou olhos brilhantes e sonhadores – me atraíam cada vez mais. Quando ele me beijou naquele dia que fecharam contrato... eu me senti tão parte da vida dele.

Ele me ligava, ou então simplesmente aparecia na minha casa, o que me deixava apavorada em pensar que meu pai poderia encontrar ele lá, diga-se de passagem, e me levava para sair, ou aqui para academia, e eu fui ficando tão envolvida. Até que ele me pediu. "

Sakura colocou as duas mãos na boca contendo um sorriso, e os olhos brilhando.

\- Que coisa mais linda, Hinata. Eu estou tão feliz por vocês.

Hinata sorriu, um pouco envergonhada.

\- Obrigada, Sakura. Eu estou um pouco apavorada e preocupada – ela abaixou os olhos novamente – eu quero muito sair desse namoro escondido, mas meu pai vai surtar quando souber. Eu não sei o que faço. Eu não sou forte como você.

Sakura segurou as mãos da amiga buscando os olhos dela.

\- Você é forte sim, não duvide nem um segundo. Você vai saber lutar quando chegar a hora.

Hinata sorriu e abraçou Sakura, suspirando com o alívio de colocar isso para fora.

\- Você é incrível Sakura, e me inspira sabia? Eu não teria toda essa coragem, se não visse a sua luta para ter o Sasuke como namorado.

O sorriso de Sakura se desfez.

\- Bem – ela deu de ombros – eu e Sasuke não somos namorados oficiais. Estamos apenas nos curtindo, saindo, sem compromisso.

Sorriu um pouco sem graça, e recebeu um sorriso singelo e sincero de Hinata.

\- Você me inspira muito, Sakura, mas não minta para si mesma.

Ela colocou uma das mãos no rosto de uma Sakura congelada pela segunda vez, e saiu para ir embora com seu namorado, já que o ensaio havia acabado e todos estavam saindo.

Hinata poderia admirar Sakura, mas se existia uma qualidade que a diferenciava era a sensatez.

Talvez Sakura realmente estivesse mentindo para si mesma, talvez pelo medo que sentia do que estava sentindo por Sasuke. Olhou para ele se despedindo dos amigos, enquanto pensava em seu relacionamento, e no que sentia com ele.

Eram deliciosos os beijos, transcendental o sexo, interessante a conversa, mas o fato de só estar ao lado dele sem uma palavra já a deixava tão bem, tão feliz, tão... completa.

E como se ele adivinhasse, olhou para ela com olhos semicerrados e sorriu de canto, aquele sorriso de canto.

O arrepio pela coluna foi inevitável.

Ela se levantou e foi andando na direção dele, e ele a imitou indo até ela. Beijaram-se com tanta vontade, perdiam-se nos lábios um do outro, com dedos emaranhados em cabelos tanto negros quanto rosas, e a outra mão explorando, alisando, apertando, tomando posse.

\- O que foi isso? – perguntou ele quando se soltaram ofegantes.

Ela sorria e encarava bem fundo no negro dos olhos dele, que brilhavam como ônix, e ele era contagiado sorrindo também.

\- Sasuke, você quer ser meu...

A porta foi escancarada.

E a visão tornou-se a pior possível. O Sr. Haruno com Sasori em seu encalço entraram pela porta.

\- Dessa vez você não me escapa, Sakura.

Sakura sentiu seu corpo paralisado devido ao choque.

\- P-pai? – balançou a cabeça – O que você faz aqui?

\- Você se acha muito esperta fugindo de mim, mas eu cansei de brincar de gato e rato com você. – ele respondeu.

O sangue subiu, e os olhos de Sakura tomaram um tom verde acinzentado de fúria. Estava cansada de como seu pai a tratava como criança. Mas tentava se segurar por respeito, afinal ele ainda era o seu pai.

\- Se estamos brincando de gato e rato, eu provavelmente estava indo bem, não é? Já que você teve que descer do seu trono e vir até aqui. – cruzou os braços. – Me diga papai, como foi respirar o ar do subúrbio?

\- Querida, não irrite seu pai. – se adiantou Sasori – ele só quer o seu bem.

Sakura se virou para ele e com os dentes cerrados respondeu:

\- Nunca mais me chame de querida, eu não sou nada sua.

\- Eu só quero o seu bem, Sakura. Eu sei que você ainda me quer e só está sendo iludida por esse canalha. – apontou para Sasuke.

\- Iludindo? Você manipula coisas pelas costas dela e eu que estou iludindo? – Sasuke começou a andar devagar na direção de Sasori com uma fúria palpável – Você mente, você a machuca, a diminui, anda como um cachorrinho atrás do pai dela e a negligenciava, e eu sou o canalha?!

Sasori engoliu seco com a proximidade de Sasuke que continuou:

\- É você o canalha e covarde aqui. Rato de esgoto.

Sasuke não sabe bem como aconteceu, mas havia canalizado toda a sua raiva, desde o apertão no braço de Sakura à sua saída da banda em um soco em cheio no nariz de Sasori.

Sakura correu segurando o braço dele, tentando acalmá-lo, mas ele já não pretendia atacar aquele covarde chorando no chão segurando o nariz ensanguentado.

\- É com esse tipo de troglodita que você sai, Sakura? – disse o pai dela se colocando na frente de Sasori.

\- Com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair é da minha conta, papai.

Ele inflou as narinas, e em uma voz fria e cortante respondeu.

\- Eu ainda sou seu pai, Sakura. Ou você vem para casa comigo agora, ou as consequências serão desastrosas e permanentes.

Ele mantinha os olhos vivos em cima da filha, mas desviou-os por um instante sobre Sasuke, o suficiente para que Sakura visse e empalidecesse.

Ela já tinha visto o pai destruir empresas e famílias, apenas usando a lei a seu favor. Sasuke havia acabado de socar o rosto de um futuro Senador, mas apesar de Sasori merecer, sabia que seu pai conseguiria até uma prisão perpétua se quisesse.

Ela olhou para Sasuke, apertou o braço dele de leve e caminhou na direção do pai.

\- Sakura!

Ela só virou o pescoço e balançou a cabeça, e seguiu em frente. Enquanto Kizashi o olhava de cima a baixo com expressão de nojo.

Sasuke correu até a porta e viu os três entrarem no banco traseiro e o motorista sair com o carro. Correu pegando seu capacete, e foi seguindo o Audi preto de longe. Não deixaria Sakura sozinha.

Ela ia dentro do carro, engolindo sua raiva, adiara esse confronto enquanto fora possível. Pensava muito sobre esse momento, a ponto de parecer desligada às vezes. Temia, mas o momento chegara, e precisaria enfrentar os pais.

Não era só porque queria ficar com Sasuke, mas porque queria ser dona de sua própria vida e de suas escolhas.

O relacionamento com Sasuke não era o motivo, mas sim o estopim para que ela enxergasse que estavam tentando transformá-la em algo que ela não era.

O silêncio era quebrado só pelos gemidos dolorosos de Sasori.

\- Aquele animal selvagem me pegou desprevenido.

Sakura apenas rolou os olhos.

\- Agora está tudo bem, minha querida – ele colocou a mão na perna dela – eu sabia que era melhor avisar seu pai que você andava com gente de baixo nível. Foi pro seu bem, e eu sei que ainda vai me agradecer.

Sakura deu um tapa na mão dele enojada. Sabia agora como seu pai descobriu onde ela estava.

Quando chegaram em casa, Kizashi abriu a porta e Sakura entrou pisando fundo.

\- Minha filha, finalmente te encontraram. – a Sra. Haruno colocou as duas mãos no rosto da filha – moramos na mesma casa, mas você sempre foge da gente.

\- Oi mamãe. – disse ela ainda contrariada.

\- Aposto que estava com aquele aproveitadorzinho.

Sakura bufou e saiu das mãos da mãe balançando a cabeça e se jogando no sofá. Era demais esperar que alguém ficasse do lado dela.

\- Não a culpe, Mebuki. – disse Sasori se fazendo presente.

\- Meu filho, o que houve com você? – Sra. Haruno se precipitou até o rapaz, já mandando uma empregada trazer gelo e depositando nele carinho e preocupação.

Sakura não deixou de notar a intimidade deles.

\- Você vai terminar esse relacionamento, Sakura. – o pai se sobrepôs e todos fizeram silêncio.

Havia começado.

\- Você vai terminar com esse rapaz, e nesse seu tempo ocioso vai aprender alemão. Você já domina duas línguas, mas a Alemanha é uma economia crescente, e em breve estaremos lidando com eles. E quando Sasori se tornar Senador, ele vai trazer algumas companhias para a cidade, e nós seremos os advogados deles.

Sakura apenas o observava com olhos semicerrados. Respirou fundo, levantou-se devagar e andou até o pai. Aprendeu isso com Sasuke.

\- Tora-chan.

Kizachi a olhou sem entender o que ela havia dito.

\- O-o quê?

\- Tora-chan. Era o nome do gatinho que eu salvei voltando da escola num dia de chuva, eu me apeguei a ele, e foi por semanas a minha companhia preferida. – cruzou os braços – e o senhor quando descobriu me deu um sermão, e fez o motorista atirar o gato na rua sem nem perguntar o nome dele ou o que eu queria para ele. Eu chorei por semanas.

\- O que isso tem a ver com o assunto, Sakura?

\- Você não foi ao meu recital de balé. – começou a andar de um lado para o outro como em um júri – e quando me via chorando, dizia pra parar com besteiras. Diga, qual a minha comida favorita?

\- Sakura, deixe de bobagens.

\- Boeuf bourguignon. É meu prato favorito. Mas qualquer prato que eu puder cozinhar se torna meu preferido. – ela sorriu para o pai – ah, mas você também não sabia que eu gosto de culinária.

\- Eu sempre te preparei para ser uma herdeira, não para esquentar barriga em fogão. – ele disse apoiado em um pouco de razão.

\- Nisso você tem razão, papai. Eu realmente seria uma negação como dona de casa, e odiaria que me obrigassem a isso. Realmente, machista o senhor não é, mas, e quanto ao meu direito de escolha? E as coisas que quero fazer? Você já me perguntou alguma vez o que eu queria fazer, hein, papai?

\- Eu não tenho que te perguntar nada. – ele alterou um pouco mais a voz um pouco descontrolado de sua habitual frieza – Eu sei o que é melhor para você.

\- O melhor? Tem certeza? Pois no momento você me quer aliada a um ex-namorado que eu abomino e que machucou o meu braço, por dinheiro.

A Sra. Haruno interviu por Sasori.

\- Minha filha, ele não quis te machucar, foi só um momento de raiva porque ele te ama.

\- Ele não me ama, mamãe! – Sakura falou mais alto com a mãe.

\- Respeite a sua mãe. E você vai fazer o que eu estou mandando. Aquela sua aventura acabou, e você vai parar de andar com aquela gentinha, está me ouvindo, Sakura?

Sakura respirou mais uma vez buscando força.

\- Eu não vou, papai.

\- Sakura. – ele respondeu entredentes.

\- Eu não vou, papai! – disse mais firme.

\- Você vai sim! – gritou.

\- A vida é minha, e eu decido por mim. – a voz dela foi aumentando a cada frase – Você nunca se importou com o que eu sentia, você só queria uma imagem e uma nova máquina de fazer dinheiro. Você não manda mais em mim!

Ela ofegava. Havia percebido que estivera gritando também por conta da dor em sua garganta, mas ela se mantinha firma encarando os olhos nublados do pai.

\- Mebuki – ele falou sem quebrar o contato visual – ligue para o banco, e mande cortar todos os cartões da Sakura.

Ela arregalou os olhos e ele continuou sentindo a vitória.

\- Mande o motorista esvaziar o tanque do carro dela. Ela não receberá nenhum centavo meu enquanto insistir nesse namoro. Quero ver quanto tempo vai durar, se aquele gigolô vai ficar com ela muito tempo. – ajeitou o terno – E o dinheiro que você tem na carteira, eu quero ele também. Você não terá um centavo meu, filhinha.

O tom de desafio somado à raiva que Sakura sentia a fez buscar forças de algum lugar que ela não sabia. Foi impulsivo, mas não voltaria mais atrás.

\- Tudo bem. Se é assim.

Ela pegou a bolsa e abriu, retirando a carteira. Pegou o dinheiro e cartões e jogou nos pés do pai. Olhou para a carteira, pensou, retirou os documentos e jogou também.

Vasculhou a bolsa e jogou batons, um perfume, echarpe... pensou mais um pouco e jogou a bolsa aos pés do pai.

Todos a fitavam, e quando ela começou a desabotoar a blusa, Mebuki levou as mãos à boca e soltou um gritinho quando Sakura a jogou no chão aos pés do pai.

\- O que você está fazendo Sakura? – perguntou o pai já vermelho de constrangimento e raiva.

\- Se para ter a minha vida sob minhas decisões eu preciso abrir mão do seu dinheiro – ela tirou a saia e sapatos e jogou junto à pilha que jazia na frente do pai – toma tudo que é teu, papai.

Sasori tentou amenizar:

\- Meu bem, você nã...

\- Não fala comigo. – Sakura apenas ergueu a mão sem nem olhar para ele – a calcinha eu vou usar por que foi a Ino que me deu. Até mais.

Sakura começou a se dirigir até a porta, e nem a respiração de uma sala cheia de pessoas era ouvida. Até que Kizashi falou em um tom frio quando Sakura colocou a mão na maçaneta.

\- Se você sair por essa porta, Sakura... Você não é mais minha filha. Considere-se fora do meu testamento.

Sakura vacilou os passos e respirou fundo. Olhou para o lado, e de uma porta que dava para um pequeno armário de casacos, viu a senhora Chiyo olhar em seus olhos e dar um aceno com a cabeça e um sorriso de orgulho.

Ela se virou lentamente para trás.

\- Você pelo menos me amou alguma vez, papai?

Ela esperou uma resposta que não veio. E depois saiu.

A noite estava fria, e ela atraiu os olhares de alguns dos empregados. Queria chorar, não sabia o que fazer. Mas, como um príncipe em um cavalo branco, ou um garoto de gorro em uma moto preta, Sasuke estacionou tirando o capacete e, atônito, olhou para uma Sakura quase nua chegando ao portão.

\- Sakura...

\- Só me leva daqui.

Ele tinha mil perguntas, mas apenas jogou a jaqueta que usava em cima dela, e os dois partiram.

.

.

.

.

**Betado por: AnneChan23**

_E aí chuchus _ _

_O que acharam? Tenso né?_

_Mas a Sakura se libertou \o/_

_Sasori dá azia em Sonrisal._

_Sakura foi corajosa_

_Enfim, não tenho muito a falar ahushuashash_

_So mandar muitos beijos pra vocês que continuam comigo lendo S2 e me mandando reviews S2222_

_Continuem S22_

_Ashuashuahuas_

_Beijos, e até a próxima_

_;**_


	18. Capitulo 18

_Duas chances_

_._

_._

As coisas não estavam fáceis.

Kakashi podia ver isso no semblante do sobrinho e no de Sakura, quando chegaram em casa.

Há quatro dias, ele tomou um susto quando viu Sasuke entrar com ela em casa só de jaqueta e calcinha branca. Por um instante, até pensou que fosse algum fetiche do jovem e fogoso casal.

Sakura sempre ia para a casa deles, se enfurnavam no quarto, e ele não mais os via durante um bom tempo. Até tentavam ser silenciosos, mas vez ou outra acabava ouvindo certos sons.

Não culpava Sasuke, aquela menina era realmente muito atraente. Se tivesse essa chance faria o mesmo, mas por hora contentava-se em só admirar.

Mas naquele dia, percebeu que apesar de bastante interessante, o visual dela não era um joguinho. Sakura estava tremendo, e Sasuke olhou Kakashi, fazendo-o entender que o assunto era sério.

Ele correu no quarto de Sasuke, e pegou um roupão para moça, enquanto Sasuke fazia ela se sentar no sofá.

Sakura não chorava, mas tremia e parecia em choque.

Depois de uma xícara de chocolate quente, ela respirou fundo, e contou a eles o que havia acontecido.

Ela enfrentara o pai, e com isso ele a negou como filha.

Kakashi viu a tremedeira de Sakura passar para Sasuke, mas se a dela foi pela situação com o pai, a dele era de raiva. Kakashi sabia que Sasuke odiava injustiças, e imaginou que sendo com sua Sakura, provavelmente estaria bem pior.

Viu o sobrinho fechar os olhos com força, apertar a base do nariz, e cerrar os dentes, tudo em fração de segundos para que Sakura não notasse.

Ensinou-o bem. Não era hora dele se mostrar abalado, quando os nervos de Sakura já estavam em frangalhos.

Os dois conversaram com ela, a acalmaram e a distraíram. E desde então, ela tem ficado na casa deles.

Kakashi sente que ela está bastante incomodada com isso, sequer desfez as sacolas de roupas que comprara, já que havia chegado ali sendo dona de apenas uma calcinha, mas em contrapartida, andou notando que Sasuke não faz questão que ela saia. Até encheu a geladeira de comidas diferentes, iogurte grego, queijo de búfala e quando lia "molho bechamel" em um pote, os ouviu batendo a porta.

\- Eu não acredito que namorei uma pessoa tão baixa como Sasori. – Sakura sentou no sofá e apoiou a testa com as mãos.

Kakashi olhou para Sasuke em busca de respostas.

\- Ela não consegue contrato com nenhuma das grifes que costumava desfilar, ou fazer fotos.

Kakashi levantou as sobrancelhas compreendendo parte do problema.

\- Mas o que tem a ver com Sasori?

Sakura respirou fundo, e olhando para ele, explicou:

\- Lembra que eu disse que esperava fotos minha seminua em todos os jornais quando eu vim para cá? E que no outro dia não tinha nada, só alguns boatos em redes sociais, mas ninguém provava nada? – Kakashi assentiu – Pois bem, eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Ao que parece, Sasori andou ameaçando e fez com que ninguém falasse de mim, nem sobre aquele dia, nem nada sobre mim de ruim ou bom. Com isso, as grifes me abandonaram, e não consigo trabalho.

\- E como você descobriu isso? – perguntou Kakashi.

\- Uma das representantes da Dior é do meu fã-clube, e me contou que Sasori os procurou e às outras grandes marcas que eu representava, e recomendou que não usassem mais minha imagem, porque a qualquer momento ele estouraria uma "bomba" e não seria bom ter minha imagem arranhada associada a elas. E ele provavelmente também deve ter abordado ou ameaçado fotógrafos e outras revistas.

\- Ele tem esse poder? – Kakashi perguntou chocado.

\- O poder que as mídias têm vai muito além do que a gente imagina. – Sasuke quem respondeu.

Estando com Sakura, e o crescente sucesso da Time Taka o mostrava isso. Ele foi até a cozinha buscar um copo de água para ela, sentou-se ao seu lado, e passou um dos braços em volta dela de forma protetora. Fato que Kakashi não deixou de notar.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer. Meu pai bloqueou meus cartões e eu pretendia viver das minhas fotos e desfiles, mas aquele desgraçado do Sasori me tirou isso também.

\- Mas você não tem nada? Nem desses desfiles? – questionou Kakashi.

\- Eu tinha um pouco em uma poupança, meu pai deve ter esquecido. Pelo menos consegui tirar todo o dinheiro do banco, antes que ele desse um jeito nesse também. – ela se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro – mas esse dinheiro só vai dar para alugar um apartamento e pagar a faculdade por alguns meses, depois eu não sei o que fazer.

\- Você poderia ficar aqui? – disse Sasuke.

\- O que? Não, Sasuke-kun. Eu sei que vocês não têm tantas condições assim para abrigar mais pessoas.

Sasuke buscou os olhos de Kakashi, e ele assentiu. Sabia que o sobrinho era geralmente impulsivo, mas desta vez ele lhe dirigiu um olhar ao mesmo tempo pedindo e ao mesmo tempo se impondo. Kakashi entendeu, e deu seu olhar permissivo.

\- Sim, nós não temos tantas condições, e nem moramos em uma mansão com vários quartos e suíte como está acostumada, mas você pode economizar com aluguel e pagar mais um tempo a faculdade até aparecer algo. Além disso, você não sabe viver sozinha. – ele se aproximou e segurou os dois braços dela que estavam cruzados – Me deixa cuidar de você.

Sakura mantinha os olhos presos aos de Sasuke, e o coração acelerado.

Mas não perderia a compostura, Kakashi estava ali.

\- Sasuke, eu não sei, eu...

\- Se for por minha causa, não se preocupe, Sakura – se adiantou Kakashi – Sasuke tem razão, você economizaria bastante se morasse conosco.

Sakura ponderou alguns instantes, ainda relutante, mas completamente desarmada quando olhava no rosto confiante e convincente de Sasuke.

\- Está bem. – disse derrotada – mas eu vou ajudar nas despesas, pelo menos por enquanto.

Sasuke fez menção de abrir a boca, mas ela levantou a mão.

\- Eu só fico se me deixar ajudar.

Ele sorriu, e a puxou para um abraço sem discussão. Não conseguia esconder a felicidade que sentia em ter Sakura perto. Ela também começou a sonhar acordada com a nova vida, estar ao lado dele todos os dias, dormir e acordar com ele.

Nunca morou com nenhum namorado, nunca quis abrir mão de seu quarto e regalias da mansão. Mas também, Sasuke não era seu namorado oficial, não é mesmo? Para dar um passo tão grande. Por hora, encararia que estava morando com amigos, enquanto seu coração explodia.

\- Vamos arrumar alguma coisa para comer? – disse Sasuke sorridente, como Kakashi viu poucas vezes.

\- Me deixa cozinhar? – Sakura perguntou esperançosa.

Sasuke esticou o braço, como se desse a passagem para a cozinha e Sakura se dirigiu para lá aos pulos e batendo palminhas.

Sakura falava e falava, explicava o porquê de cada ingrediente que ela estava usando em seu sanduíche que levava desde tomate seco e peito de peru a creme de cereja e cogumelos. Sasuke assistia a mesa, com a mão apoiando o rosto, apesar de faminto estava realmente interessado em tudo o que ela tinha para falar.

Os três comeram, conversaram, riram e planejaram. Sakura até que poderia se acostumar com isso. Estar em uma casa em que realmente se sentia livre.

E assim, os dias corriam. Ela sentia falta de sua suíte, banheira, closet, e de todos os luxos, mas não poderia dizer que estava infeliz ali. Sasuke sempre a acordava com maçãs, massagens nos pés, ou algo do tipo. Seguiam com banhos e beijos, e se houvesse tempo, até mais.

A vida com ele estava realmente muito interessante.

O problema estava da porta para fora. A notícia de que Sakura não era mais uma Haruno estava correndo pela cidade.

Algumas regalias ela não possuía mais. Chegou atrasada um dia que a moto de Sasuke esvaziou o pneu, e levou uma bronca do professor Yamato. Nunca havia levado bronca na vida de nenhum professor.

Mas a pior parte era o afastamento de suas amigas. Não por que elas queriam, mas porque foram obrigadas.

O telefone de Sakura vibrou – ela pediu à senhora Chiyo para pegar seu telefone, já que havia sido presente de uma operadora que ela fez campanha e não do dinheiro do pai – era uma mensagem de Ino.

"_Encontre-me no vestiário daqui a 10 minutos"_

O sinal tocou, Sakura aguardou os minutos combinados e foi para o local de encontro.

\- Sakura! – Ino foi até ela e a abraçou, e logo depois Hinata.

\- Como você está Sakura? – perguntou a morena.

\- Eu estou bem. Acostumando a ser mortal. – ela riu sem graça da própria piada.

\- Ah, Sakura. Eu queria tanto estar com você, sabe que não pude te aceitar, mas foi por conta do meu pai. – Ino choramingou. – eu pedi, implorei para ele deixar você ficar quando me pediu, mas ele não quer me ver com você.

\- Eu sei Ino.

\- Eu me sinto tão mal, tão falha, eu...

Sakura colocou a mão no rosto da amiga.

\- Ino, eu sei. Não se sinta. Sei que se fosse sua escolha, me ajudaria, independente do que fosse.

Hinata secava algumas lágrimas silenciosas, mas que também não passaram despercebidas por Sakura.

\- O que foi Hinata?

\- Eu queria ter a força que você tem, Sakura. Abrir mão de tudo para seguir o seu coração, e tudo mais. – Ela olhou para cima e respirou fundo secando mais lágrimas – O meu pai não só me obrigou a me afastar, como me deixou de castigo. Colocou meu primo Neji para me vigiar, caso me visse perto de você, e vem pessoalmente me buscar no fim da aula. Confiscou meu celular para eu não falar com você... E nem com Naruto.

\- Seu pai sabe sobre Naruto? – Sakura perguntou assustada.

\- Depois de eu ter sumido alguns dias, Naruto foi até a minha casa me procurar. Ele disse que era meu namorado, amigo seu, e bem, desde então estou praticamente em prisão domiciliar.

Sakura a abraçou e esfregou os braços da amiga.

\- Me desculpa. – puxou Ino – Me desculpem por todo esse transtorno de ser uma bandida perigosa. Eu poderia só atirar em velhinhas, e jogar criancinhas no rio, mas não, eu sou perigosíssima por que quis fazer minhas próprias escolhas.

As três riram da ironia de Sakura, que tentava fazer a sua melhor cara de mafiosa.

\- Aqui, Sakura, eu trouxe algumas roupas para você. – Ino esticou uma pequena mochila – eu não pude trazer muito, já que estou sob vigilância.

\- E bem, como minha mãe sempre olha minha mochila, eu não pude trazer roupa, mas ela não vai dar falta de maquiagem. – disse Hinata.

Sakura pegou as bolsas, olhou para dentro e apertou próximo ao coração.

\- Maquiagem e Channel. Vocês são as melhores amigas de uma garota. – Sakura as abraçou de novo e riram juntas.

O tempo era curto, conversaram e fizeram perguntas, contaram o que podiam, e desejaram sorte umas às outras.

Sakura esperou as duas saírem, e agradeceu por esse momento com elas. Eram amigas que ela gostava muito, e torcia para que não se perdessem num mundo individualista e ousassem mais na vida, além do que seus controladores e mesquinhos pais almejavam para elas.

Depois disso, Sakura resolveu ir embora. Pensou que poderia levantar suspeitas de Neji caso ela aparecesse, depois de Hinata e Ino.

Mandou uma mensagem para Sasuke avisando, passou em um caixa rápido para consultar suas provisões e viu que o resultado não era muito animador, depois de pagar duas altas mensalidades da faculdade.

Enquanto ia para casa, dentro do metrô, pensava no que deveria fazer. Não poderia ficar esperando ser sustentada por Sasuke e o tio dele. Era muito boa a vida com ele, mas os gastos aumentavam e seus recursos diminuíam.

Sakura passou a tarde cozinhando, e conversando com Kakashi. Ele era uma ótima companhia. Contou a ela sobre os pais de Sasuke, como o irmão Itachi cuidou dele, e depois como eles sofreram quando ele se foi.

\- Eu realmente temi por Sasuke. – disse Kakashi mastigando um Crostini Caprese que Sakura havia feito – ele quase se perdeu. Arrumou uns amigos estranhos, mas por sorte e muita insistência de Naruto em ser amigo dele, o pior não aconteceu.

\- O Naruto é realmente uma alma iluminada, não é. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

\- Sim. Mas mesmo que ele tenha salvado ele de se tornar alguém ruim, fazia tempo que eu não via Sasuke sorrir tanto, ou se abrir tanto, como eu vejo agora com você.

Sakura parou de mastigar, e podia ouvir o coração batendo em seus ouvidos. Estava desconcertada com a observação de Kakashi, mas foi salva por seu telefone tocando.

\- O-oi, Sasuke.

Sasuke havia ligado para avisar que ficou até mais tarde na faculdade para uma pesquisa e ia direto para o trabalho. E por ter deixado escapar que estava com fome, Sakura resolveu ir até o restaurante levar um pouco do que preparara para ele.

Apesar de trabalhar em um restaurante, Sasuke cumpria horários de intervalo, e evitava beliscar os pratos preparados. Não achava certo.

E justamente por saber disso, Sakura não queria que ele passasse mais três horas sem comer, e foi logo para lá antes que iniciasse seu turno.

Chegou ao Ichiraku's, cumprimentou a todos com sorrisos e pequenas conversas, era sempre bem recebida. Orientaram-na que Sasuke estava no vestiário estudando, mas logo apareceu chamado por um de seus colegas.

\- Ei.

\- Ei. – ela deu um rápido beijo e entregou o bento – Trouxe para você.

Conversaram um pouco enquanto ele comia e contava como foi o resto da aula e o tema da pesquisa, enquanto Sakura escutava, mas realmente prestando atenção nos ingredientes que eram separados para o início da jornada daquela noite.

\- Sakura?

\- Sim, Sasuke-kun.

\- O que foi? Eu te chamei duas vezes, mas você não ouviu.

\- Desculpa. – ela sorriu e passou as mãos pelo cabelo - Eu estou com a cabeça cheia, preocupada, e acabei me distraindo com a movimentação dessa cozinha. Mas me diga, o que foi?

\- Eu só perguntei o que era isso. É muito bom. – apontou para o prato.

\- Ah, isso é Crostini Caprese. Eu fiz hoje à tarde, mas dei uns toques especiais. – disse orgulhosa – E eu caprichei no tomate cereja, por que sei que você adora.

Sasuke sorriu, e a puxou em seus braços distribuindo beijos em agradecimento. Mas antes que ela se levantasse, manteve-a abraçada a si, alisando os fios rosados.

\- Com o que você está preocupada?

Sakura suspirou e contou o que lhe afligia.

\- Eu fiz algumas contas, com meus gastos e tudo mais, e meus recursos não vão durar muito. Eu preciso arrumar um emprego. – ela se levantou para encarar os olhos dele – e eu fico assustada por que eu nunca trabalhei Sasuke. Eu não sei fazer nada. Sou só uma patricinha inútil.

\- Ei – ele colocou a mão no rosto dela – você não é inútil. Nunca mais diga isso. É comunicativa, simpática, criativa, talentosa e... – Sasuke olhou para frente arregalando os olhos de um modo iluminado.

Agarrou-lhe a mão e saiu arrastando Sakura pela cozinha até que chegaram aonde seus olhos apontaram.

\- Sr. Ichiraku, por favor, contrate a Sakura como sua ajudante.

O corpulento chef olhou espantado para ele e depois para a moça sem cor ao seu lado, ainda incerto do que estava acontecendo.

\- Prove isto senhor, e eu garanto que não vai se arrepender de ter ela aqui. – Sasuke ofereceu-lhe.

O senhor Ichiraku esticou a mão, pegou um dos crostinis e levou à boca.

Sakura até poderia não ser contratada, poderia desmaiar ali mesmo, mas o sorriso que o chef que tanto admirava lhe deu, e o aceno de aprovação, já valera a pena o susto que Sasuke lhe deu.

.

.

.

.

**Betado por : AnneChan23**

_E aí chuchus, gostaram? ^^_

_Será que a Sakura vai ser contratada?_

_Hehe_

_E eu morri de fome com essas comidas _ tanto que fiz uma imitação aqui em casa com ingredientes de pobre kkkkkk_

_Fiquei com medo do capitulo ficar um pouco embolado, mas espero que não_

_Enfim, me digam_

_;***_

_Um beijão pra todxxx que estão lendo, principalmente quem deixou review *~*_

_Me ajudam demaaaaaaais_

_O beijo especial hoje vai para as lindas lovekingslayer e Himebuck (Karol e Val S2)_

_Leiam a maravilhosa tradução delas : King of Gods_

_Sinopse: "__Eu esperei para que você voltasse para mim, por mais de mil anos," Indra disse. A história na qual Sasuke perde Sakura para seu ancestral."_

_Foda demais_

_Beijinhos _

_E até a próxima_

_;***_


	19. Capitulo 19

_Dois recomeços_

_._

_._

_._

Se algum dia alguém dissesse a Sakura que ela estaria em uma cozinha trabalhando com o grande Chef Ichiraku, ela teria coragem de bater com sua bolsa Prada na cara da pessoa. Primeiro, porque ela nunca imaginou que teria essa chance com seu ídolo, segundo porque seus pais nunca permitiriam a herdeira Haruno trabalhando em uma cozinha, e terceiro, ela não tinha mais uma Prada, só uma Chanel doada por Ino.

Mas agora ela estava ali, como Aprendiz Junior do restaurante de que tanto gostava.

Não foi só porque Sasuke pediu. Vários cozinheiros eram apresentados ao Chef, mas nem sempre passavam no teste ou não tinham o "espírito de fogo" que o Sr. Ichiraku prezava. Sakura fez testes, acertou alguns pratos seguindo a receita do chefe e errou alguns. Sendo assistida pelo Chef, com Naruto na torcida esbanjando empolgação, e com Sasuke sendo advogado como se preparava para ser, convencendo o Chef de que alguns erros eram devido à inexperiência, mas que com seu talento nato e os ensinamentos corretos, ele tinha certeza que ela conseguiria.

Sakura quase errou o corte da carne de cordeiro ouvindo tanta confiança vinda na defesa de Sasuke e se sentiu tocada. Mas, retomou a concentração e preparou corretamente o prato.

Eles haviam conseguido. Já fazia 15 dias que ela havia sido promovida a Aprendiz Junior e cozinhava ao lado do Chef, e em alguns momentos até já assumia pratos menos difíceis ou elaborados.

Não houve ciúmes por parte dos outros dois cozinheiros assistentes com mais tempo de casa. A simpatia que Sakura esbanjava fazia todos gostarem muito dela, torcer e ajudar.

Efeito-Sakura como sempre.

\- Sakura, o casal da mesa 23 gostaria de cumprimentar a Chef. – disse Kakashi. – Foi você que fez o Vichyose hoje, não foi?

\- Foi, mas eu vou chamar o Sr. Ichiraku-sama.

\- Por que você ainda não quer receber os cumprimentos das coisas que faz? Você mereceu. – insistiu o homem grisalho.

\- Eu prefiro assim, Kakashi – insistiu ela – muitas das pessoas lá fora, no setor que você atende, me conhecem, e eu não quero que isso chegue até meu pai ou que fotos minhas vazem por aí. Você entende, não é?

Kakashi assentiu e foi atrás do Sr. Ichiraku.

\- Você não deveria ligar ou sentir vergonha do que falam ou pensam, você está se virando muito bem em um trabalho digno. – disse o recém-chegado Sasuke.

\- Eu sei, e não ligo. O que eu estou tentando evitar, é que meu pai e Sasori destruam o que eu consegui aqui, ou até mesmo o restaurante. – ela lavou as mãos das verduras que picava e se virou para ele – eu sonhei em estar aqui um dia, mas nunca pensei em trabalhar aqui. Agora que estou, me sinto tão realizada Sasuke, que não quero que me tirem isso.

Sasuke deu seu meio sorriso, e roubou um rápido beijo dela.

\- Obrigada.

\- Pelo beijo? – disse ele confuso.

\- Por ter feito isso por mim. – ela sorriu verdadeiramente agradecida antes de continuar – eu quis te matar quando você me arrastou até o Sr. Ichiraku-sama, mas agora minha quase morte por problemas cardíacos valeu a pena.

Sasuke sorriu novamente e se obrigou a responder.

\- Eu... faria qualquer coisa por você.

Ele engoliu seco, ela acelerou o coração. Suaram juntos.

\- Ei! Bora trabalhar, parem de namorico. – Naruto chegou sorrindo e batendo no ombro deles.

Para Sasuke, foi extremamente difícil dizer o que tinha dito a Sakura, e esperava a resposta dela. Mas como sempre, Naruto tinha um _timing_ impressionante, só podia ser equipado com um radar de interrupção.

Pegou seu caderno de pedidos e saiu em silêncio a procura do Sr. Ichiraku, para que ele distribuísse os pratos entre os cozinheiros e ficasse com alguns que só ele preparava, antes que matasse Naruto.

\- Eu disse alguma coisa? – perguntou o loiro cochichando com Sakura enquanto os dois assistiam a saída de Sasuke.

\- Você não existe, Naruto – ela riu e bateu o ombro no ombro dele – Mas, me diga como vão os ensaios?

\- Ah, estão ótimos, Sakura-chan! Nós estamos bem afinados agora, tirando as brigas diárias de Suigetsu e Karin, claro.

Sakura apenas soergueu a sobrancelha, mas deixou comentários desconfiados guardados para si.

\- E o Sasuke tem dado uma ajuda na musicalidade, na harmonia... Essas coisas. – continuou Naruto dando um pequeno sorriso – e compondo também.

\- Hmm... nem sabia que ele compunha.

\- Ah ele é bom, o que não sabe falar com a boca, ele sabe falar com a guitarra e canções. – o sorriso de Naruto se desfez e um dedo foi apontado para Sakura – mas se disser isso a ele, eu jogo lamem no seu cabelo.

Sakura riu e jogou um pouco de água nele.

\- A banda está indo bem, e nós já temos 4 shows marcados, mas sabe Sakura-chan, é tão estranho não ter mais o Sasuke lá.

O coração dela se afundou em culpa pela saída dele, enquanto observava Naruto assumir um semblante nostálgico.

\- Sabe quem nos colocou nessa vida? – Sakura esperou a resposta – Itachi, o irmão de Sasuke.

\- Sério? – respondeu ela curiosa.

\- Sim, o Sasuke na adolescência andava muito revoltado com a vida, pela morte dos pais quando era criança, você sabe, e começou a andar com más companhias. O Itachi percebeu, e um dia veio falar comigo, ele sabia que eu estava tentando colocar juízo na cabeça dele e que lutaria pelo meu amigo, e me entregou uma matrícula já feita em aulas de bateria. Na hora não entendi nada, eu nem era tão ligado à música, e um dia que eu estava na casa deles, ele apareceu com uma guitarra e deu para Sasuke, foi aí que eu entendi, e comecei a falar empolgado das minhas aulas.

\- Uau, Itachi foi muito perspicaz.

\- Foi. Ele sabia que Sasuke e eu éramos amigos e rivais, e se eu estava sendo um bom naquilo e empolgado com minha bateria, Sasuke não ficaria para trás. Sem contar que eu ainda assumi o tom de desafio, então Sasuke se concentrou tanto em me superar, que virou uma paixão e ele parou de seguir por um caminho errado – coçou a parte de traz da cabeça rindo constrangido – foi muito legal o Itachi ter confiado em mim para salvarmos o Sasuke.

\- Itachi era mesmo um cara incrível não é mesmo. – Sakura respondeu em um sorriso agradecido.

\- Sim, ele era. Acredita que ele adiou a compra da moto que ele tanto sonhava por meses, só para pagar essas aulas para a gente? – Sakura colocou a mão no coração se sentindo tocada – Ele faria tudo pelo Sasuke. Foi uma pena o que aconteceu com ele, mas pelo menos ele salvou aquele idiota.

Sakura suspirou.

\- E agora, eu destruí o trabalho do Itachi, não é?

\- Não Sakura-chan, não pense assim. Música é mesmo uma paixão do Sasuke, mas o sonho dele sempre foi se formar e lutar contra as injustiças do mundo. Pelos pais e principalmente por Itachi. – ele se abaixou para cochichar – Além do mais, você deixa ele calmo, menos carrancudo, e bem mais feliz.

Sakura arremessou o primeiro legume que alcançou em Naruto para que ele tirasse o sorrisinho pervertido que tinha no rosto depois de falar aquilo.

\- Você realmente não existe Naruto! – ela ria, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia agradecida pelas palavras dele.

Ela voltou para o seu trabalho de picar rabanetes finos e uniformes, como haviam lhe pedido e ensinado, mas percebeu que Naruto não se mexia. Olhou para ele, dando o incentivo que ele queria para dizer o que queria.

\- Ei, Sakura-chan, você conseguiu ver a Hinata? – perguntou ele esfregando as mãos disfarçando a ansiedade.

\- Não, Naruto. – ela apertou os lábios – eu te disse, agora o Neji tem pedido a uma colega de turma, a TenTen, para entrar no banheiro feminino quando Hinata ou Ino vão para lá, justamente para vigiá-la.

Naruto suspirou desfigurando o sorriso em uma feição de desapontamento.

\- Mas eu posso continuar entregando as cartas. – disse Sakura sorrindo tentando amenizar.

Naruto abriu um pequeno sorriso e entregou o papel que estava no bolso.

Desde o novo plano de Neji de usar TenTen como vigia de Hinata, os encontros das garotas no banheiro da faculdade haviam terminado. Mas em um dia chuvoso, aproveitando um atraso de TenTen para a primeira aula, Sakura sinalizou para as amigas para um encontro rápido, e combinou com elas que suas conversas seriam feitas por bilhetes colados com fita adesiva debaixo do grande mármore da pia.

E era assim que as amigas contavam suas novidades e trivialidades. Houve susto quando Sakura contou que estava trabalhando, e principalmente em uma cozinha, mas a empolgação dela era tanto, que Ino e Hinata não puderam deixar de ficar de felizes pela amiga. Mas Ino contou que o Sr. Kizashi andou investigando quem estava ajudando sua filha, uma vez que já esperava que ela houvesse voltado para casa, já que estava sem recursos. E Hinata contou que Sasori ligava para elas com certa frequência, em conversas disfarçadas e sugerindo que Hinata ou Ino conversassem com Sakura, para que ela "recobrasse o juízo".

Mas, de uns dias para cá, Hinata enchia os bilhetes de perguntas sobre como Naruto estava, se sentia a falta dela. Sakura contou isso a ele e desde então, ela usa a estratégia para também deixar que eles se comunicassem em cartas.

Devia isso a eles, já que ela foi o estopim da confusão, e entendia que eles deveriam estar sofrendo pela ausência um do outro.

Era romântico, mas ao mesmo tempo triste.

Não deixou de notar que Naruto também andava sem um pouco do brilho nos olhos, ou o costumeiro sorriso. Mas por enquanto, era a única maneira.

Para falar a verdade, Sakura andava de saco cheio de toda essa situação, e daquela faculdade, com gente individualista e mesquinha.

Sentia que só ainda a frequentava, para ver suas amigas, e ajudar Naruto e Hinata. Mas a empolgação que ela tinha, que não era tanto como ela imaginava, estava totalmente suprimida frente a essa nova experiência com o restaurante.

Não era nem a questão das mensalidades, já que o salário mesmo que pequeno somado ao que restara de suas reservas daria para pagar, mas agora, Sakura via um bom emprego e carreira contrastar com uma realização profissional.

Além do mais, ela havia ingressado no curso de Direito porque já tinha tudo encaminhado em sua vida para ser a herdeira da Advogados Haruno. Mas agora ela não tinha mais isso, já que o pai a deserdara.

Ainda assim, permanecia nas aulas. Mas com uma dúvida cada vez mais crescente sobre se o que fazia realmente valia a pena.

\- Sakura, poderia vir aqui? Vou te ensinar a preparar uma lula ao molho pesto. – chamou o Sr. Ichiraku tirando Sakura de seus devaneios.

A noite se seguiu e havia sido finalizada no restaurante, cozinha arrumada, luzes apagadas, e todos os funcionários já estavam indo embora.

\- Ei, estava te procurando. – disse Sasuke. – você sumiu, o que houve?

Sakura estava sentada em uma das mesas mais afastadas, escondida pela penumbra de uma luz fraca, tomando uma taça de vinho tinto.

\- Estava pensando. – respondeu girando o líquido na taça.

\- No que, exatamente?

\- Sabe quando você tem tudo certo na sua vida, e de repente se vê perdido frente a decisões realmente grandes e difíceis?

Sasuke esperou que ela continuasse.

\- A minha vida está de cabeça para baixo, Sasuke. – ela sorriu – desde que conheci você.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela. Não sabia bem como responder à acusação, ou o que esperar realmente desta conversa. Cogitou pedir desculpas, e abriu a boca para fazê-lo, mas Sakura bebeu mais um gole e continuou.

\- Eu joguei tanta coisa para o alto...

\- Me desculpa, Sakura eu nunca tive a intenção de te fazer sof...

Ela o beijou. Segurou-lhe o queixo com uma das mãos e o beijou demoradamente, sem pressa e com bastante carinho. Quando parou, olhou em seus olhos.

\- Não estou te culpando. É só uma constatação.

Ela bebeu mais um grande gole do vinho, já o deixando quase no fim.

\- Estou pensando em sair da faculdade. – ela olhou para Sasuke e viu que ele havia arregalado os olhos – e mudar meu curso para Gastronomia.

Sasuke coçou a testa e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Você sabe que seria uma ótima advogada, não sabe? Você tem postura, visão, e é ótima em argumentação. Tanto que tem me ajudado nesse quesito.

Sakura concordou.

\- Mas também sabe que seu talento para ser chef é indiscutivelmente fantástico, e certamente será ótima. Eu não preciso dizer a você se está certa ou não. Em qualquer um dos casos, eu acredito em você, e vou te apoiar e sei que vai ser ótima. – colocou uma das mãos na lateral do rosto dela – Você está destinada a grandes coisas, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura lançou os braços no pescoço dele, e o encheu de beijos, enquanto os dois riam.

\- É por isso que eu te... – Sakura se deteve no que quase havia dito – adoro.

Sasuke soltou o ar pelo nariz enquanto mantinha o leve sorriso. Por hora, isso estava bom. Roubou-lhe um beijo e a puxou para se levantar.

\- Vamos para casa, ex-advogada, futura chef.

E assim, os dois saíram de mãos dadas, e Sakura com a sensação de que agora começava a vida do zero. Mas com expectativa e uma ansiedade boa, baseada em suas próprias escolhas.

.

.

.

.

**Betado por AnneChan23**

.

_E aí chuchus?_

_Gostaram?_

_Sakura mudou de vez a vida dela, não é_

_Espero que não fiquem bravas pela mudança, mas ela está feliz fazendo o que gosta agora_

_Engraçado que esses dias passou no Fantastico matéria sobre o ENEM com um garoto que o avô queria que ele fizesse Direito pra assumir o escritório, mas ele queria fazer Gastronomia_

_Morri aqui gritando MINHA FIC ! XD_

_Há vários relatos assim, de pessoas que fazem o que lhes são impostos. Enfim_

_Me digam o que acharam do capitulo ^^_

_Adoro as sugestões e críticas de vocês._

_Beijos para todos que leem, principalmente para as reviewzeiras ;**_

_Vocês me ajudam muito_

_Beijos especiais pra Anne por betar e me dar uma dica bacana._

_Isa, asisjjiasjiasjajisaj morro com você xingando o Sasori_

_Gabes, kkkkkk beijos Felivia pra você também sua linda! _

_Jaque tava lendo outra fic, e lendo as notas da autora, fico pensando se a "Jaque" que estava lá acertando teorias da fic era você também XD_

_Beijos povo_

_E até a próxima_

_;****_


	20. Capitulo 20

_Dois confessos_

_._

.

.

É tão gratificante quando se percebe que, depois de tantas adversidades, o fruto de suas lutas se torna doce pelo sabor da conquista.

Sakura se sentia incrivelmente satisfeita com a difícil decisão que havia tomado em sua vida. Jogar tudo para o alto realmente foi assustador, e ela teve muita coragem, mas o medo de dar um passo em falso sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Mas agora ali ela percebia que se arriscar estava realmente valendo a pena.

Quando ela contou em uma carta bem grande para as amigas Ino e Hinata que sairia da faculdade, doeu ver os olhos delas cheios de lágrimas quando voltaram para a sala, sem realmente poder olhar para Sakura. Ela não esperou muito para correr até o banheiro e encontrar sua resposta.

"_Querida, eu ainda acho uma loucura, mas entendi seus motivos, e confesso que senti um pouco de inveja da forma empolgada que você descreveu o seu novo trabalho._

_Deus! Ainda não acredito que você esteja trabalhando! Sempre te imaginei só dando ordens no escritório dos Harunos, mas agora sinto que você está feliz. E isso me faz feliz._

_Não consigo acreditar que não a veremos mais aqui. Mas me orgulho muito de você. E se quer saber, você é uma inspiração. Não tenho condições de fazer como você agora, mas certamente vou dar o meu melhor e encontrar meu próprio caminho._

_Sentirei saudades._

_Ino_

_Sakura-san, quando li a sua carta, se não fosse por Ino, eu realmente não sei se conseguiria ler o resto. Primeiro porque eu fiquei realmente triste por não ter mais você, que foi uma das poucas amigas que tive aqui, e outro motivo por invejar muito você. É por isso que me orgulho e torço por você, e que consiga realizar os seus novos sonhos._

_Não se preocupe, eu e Naruto-kun encontraremos um jeito. Não se prenda por nós, e vá viver sua vida. Eu também preciso lutar pelo que quero, não é?_

_Seja feliz, Sakura-san. Ino e eu nos orgulhamos muito de você._

_Hinata._

Sakura secou as lágrimas que já caíam e abraçou sua carta. Sentiria muita falta delas. Respirou fundo e voltou para a sala, mas ao chegar, não entrou logo para ir se sentar como a boa aluna que era. Ficou parada, e olhou com carinho para as amigas, passou os olhos em Sasuke e Karin, e depois para todos na sala, o que chamou a atenção.

\- Sakura, está tudo bem? – perguntou o professor Yamato.

Ela sorriu para ele e andou até a frente da sala.

\- Quantos de vocês já fizeram aquilo que realmente gostam? – todos se entreolharam confusos – quantos de vocês já foram rechaçados por sonhos taxados como utópicos? Lembro que Lee adorava esportes, corrida não era? - perguntou e o rapaz assentiu confuso - Sai sempre foi ótimo com design.

\- Sim, mas... – tentou argumentar o pálido rapaz.

\- Neji se não me engano falava em entrar para polícia. Mas, precisa melhorar suas habilidades de investigação para isso. – o rapaz fechou a cara – Alguns eu sei que sonham mesmo com isso aqui - olhou para Sasuke, para um tal de Kiba, e depois para Ino - mas alguns de vocês só se deixam levar pelo que esperam de vocês.

\- Do que você está falando Sakura? - perguntou Yamato.

\- Nada de mais. Obrigada professor Yamato, aprendi muito aqui. E dê lembranças ao meu pai.

Sakura sorriu e se virou para ir embora.

\- Eu aprendi muito com todos vocês. Alguns mais que outros. Sejam felizes e façam suas próprias escolhas. E aos que acham que eu caí... - Sakura levantou as duas mãos e colocou os dedos do meio em riste e saiu da sala deixando uma turma estupefata e depois explodindo em comentários.

Enquanto ia embora seu telefone tocou uma mensagem

_"Você não existe"_

Era Sasuke. E ela respondeu com uma junção de símbolos enviando beijos.

_"Você vai ficar bem? Me espera lá fora, já te alcanço"_

_"Vou sim. Só precisava desabafar. E não se preocupe, estou ótima, fique aí e estude"._

_"Se é que vai ter aula né. Certa pessoa rosada colocou essa sala em chamas"._

_"LOL. Mas estarei bem. Bjs"._

Sakura caminhou por um tempo, sentindo o vento no rosto e curtindo sua nova sensação de liberdade. Entrou no metrô e continuava perdida em pensamentos, até se dar conta que não estava indo a lugar nenhum realmente.

Sasuke estava na faculdade, Kakashi provavelmente estaria em casa descansando porque trabalhara até tarde ontem, o restaurante estaria fechado, e as aulas de Gastronomia só começariam em dez dias, e ela não poderia ir à casa de seus pais, essa não era mais uma opção.

Pensou em ir ao shopping, sempre relaxava fazendo compras. Mas lembrou-se da falta de um bom cartão de crédito e do fato de que ainda poderia ser notícia e abordada lá. Foi quando o autofalante do metrô anunciou a estação que chegaram, era a estação mais próxima da academia de Naruto.

Ela se levantou de uma vez e decidiu para onde iria, mas antes passou para comprar milk-shake para os dois.

\- Olá Naruto!

\- Sakura-chan! Você aqui a essa hora? - sorriu enquanto secava um pouco de suor com a toalha.

\- Pois é, acabei chutando o balde.

\- Como assim? O que houve? - perguntou enquanto pegava um dos copos da mão de Sakura.

\- É uma longa história, Naruto, e eu...

\- Não, venha cá, pode sentar aqui e me conte o que houve.

Ele já a puxava em busca de um dos assentos próximos a parede enquanto tomava sua bebida. E Sakura o seguiu. Contou a ele o que havia acontecido, enquanto Naruto ria e se engasgava com o milk-shake quando ela falou do seu discurso.

\- E foi por isso que eu vim parar aqui. - disse ela finalizando a história.

\- Legal, Sakura-chan, você fez muito bem, queria ter visto a cara daquele Neji mauricinho que persegue a Hinata.

Os dois riram. Até que Sakura suspirou se lembrando da amiga.

\- Me desculpe Naruto, por não poder mais levar as cartas de vocês.

\- Que isso, Sakura-chan, não se preocupe. Eu vou dar um jeito. Eu vou pedir a Karin pra fazer isso pela gente, claro que vai me custar uma troca de favores, como cobrir turnos dela nas minhas folgas, mas tá tudo bem.

\- Que maravilha, Naruto. Fico bem mais aliviada agora. - Sakura sorriu aliviada. Realmente, havia esquecido de que Karin também estaria lá e poderia ajudar. - Eu estava muito mal de não poder mais ajudar vocês.

\- Ah, que isso, Sakura-chan, não se preocupe. Quando a gente ama, a gente sempre dá um jeito e faz de tudo pela pessoa. Você sabe disso, com o teme.

O sorriso de Sakura sumiu, ela virou o rosto e raspou a garganta.

\- Está uma delícia esse milk-shake, não é?

Naruto a olhou de queixo levantado e desconfiado. Naruto realmente era meio desligado, mas algumas coisas ele percebia muito bem.

\- O que foi, Sakura-chan?

\- Hã? O quê? Nada, Naruto.

\- Você mudou completamente quando eu falei do Teme.

\- Mudei? Que nada, você está enxergando coisas. Está tudo bem entre a gente, quer que busque mais algu...

\- Você o ama?

Sakura paralisou.

Era uma pergunta simples, mas que Sakura vinha se recusando a pensar e responder já havia algum tempo. O assunto sempre batia em sua porta, e até agora conseguira desviar, não pensar, e só viver bons momentos com Sasuke. Mas agora, como um tiro, Naruto perguntou sem meias palavras, e nem ela sabia dizer ao certo.

Era verdade que o que sentia por Sasuke estava além do que já havia sentido antes, mas o medo de se machucar de novo era latente e constante. Talvez fosse isso. Medo.

\- Sakura-chan?

Ela olhou para ele, lembrando-se que ele ainda estava ali esperando uma resposta.

\- É-é... complicado, Naruto.

\- Como complicado? É só dizer, sim ou não.

Sakura passou a mão pela testa limpando a fina camada de suor que se formara, desviando do olhar perscrutante e desconcertante de Naruto.

\- Naruto, eu... bem, eu acho que, eu...

\- Você o quê, Sakura-chan?

\- Eu tenho medo, tá bom. - elevou um pouco a voz.

Naruto cruzou os braços na frente do peito e sorriu para ela incentivando a continuar.

\- Eu tenho medo do que eu sinto por ele. É tão grande, tão forte, e tão intenso. – ela balançava o rosto pensando no que dizer – Eu gostei dos outros namorados que tive, principalmente o Hidan. Sempre achei que nunca mais sentiria aquilo de novo. Tanto que fiz muitas besteiras por ele.

Sakura suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu me machuquei tanto, Naruto. Eu me arrastei pelo Hidan, e ele tinha o que queria de mim, eu me doei tanto naquela relação, movi mundos para ficar com ele, mesmo com os vários avisos do meu coração. Eu estava cega, mas ainda assim insisti, mesmo sentindo que ele não estava por inteiro, não querendo se entregar. No fundo, acho que ele só me enxergou como troféu, e quando me teve nas mãos, me descartou.

Ela sorriu triste.

\- Mas e o Sasori? E você teve outros, não teve?

\- Sim, tive, mas nada que realmente me fizesse sentir algo de mais – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos – o Sasori foi o máximo que consegui me abrir de novo, eu sentia muito carinho por ele no início, principalmente por ele ter a aprovação dos meus pais – ela riu do quão ridículo aquilo era agora – e então ele mostrou quem era. Dá para imaginar que se eu não tivesse corrido ele poderia ter me batido? Naruto, eu não consigo acreditar que aquele cara todo polido e educado poderia se tornar tão ameaçador.

\- Ele é um otário mesmo, Sakura-chan. Desde o primeiro instante eu pude sentir.

\- Mas agora ele é passado. Eu não o quero perto de mim, não vou cometer o erro de ficar perto dele pensando que ele pode mudar.

\- Sim, Sakura-chan! – ele levantou o punho concordando – mesmo porque agora você está com o Sasuke-teme. – Naruto cantarolou e fez uma cara digna de adolescente fofoqueira.

Sakura sorriu.

\- É. Agora eu estou com o Sasuke – suspirou.

\- Hmmm... tá apaixonadinha!

Sakura riu e deu um tapa nele.

\- O Sasuke é... é diferente, sabe. Eu nunca imaginei sair com ele, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas no dia que eu realmente notei a presença dele na sala, eu senti que tinha algo diferente nele. Não foi aquela coisa de paixão a primeira vista, mas uma sensação de que ele não seria só mais um na minha vida. E as coisas foram acontecendo, e tudo me atraía a ele, e mesmo que eu lutasse contra, mais eu me via presa – ela olhou pela janela – quando eu parei de lutar, eu senti meu coração explodindo. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes.

Naruto sorriu e esperou os segundos que ela precisava para continuar.

\- Com o Sasuke, eu sinto que crescemos juntos e cuidamos um do outro. Não é só aquela vontade de matar a paixão em beijos e pegação, isso também claro, mas uma vontade intensa de vê-lo feliz, e fazer ele feliz. Estar com ele e sermos um do outro deixa o meu coração tão cheio, transbordando. E eu me sinto tão... completa.

Ela finalmente olhou nos olhos de Naruto que demosntravam uma satisfação incrível. Sorriu e sentiu lágrimas encherem seus olhos e cairem de uma vez. Naruto esticou a mão e colocou no rosto dela.

\- Então, Sakura-chan, você ama o Sasuke? – enfatizou a pergunta.

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

\- Sim. Eu amo o Sasuke.

Naruto abriu um sorriso largo e brilhante, e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça.

\- Eu já sabia.

Sakura deu um soco leve em sua barriga, mas o suficiente para tirar o ar dele, enquanto ria do resultado.

\- Mas, Sakura-chan, você disse que tinha medo. De quê?

Ela deitou e se esticou no tatame. Sentiu-se por um instante em um divã, com o psicólogo mais espalhafatoso do mundo para ouvi-la.

\- Eu tive medo de assumir o que eu sentia, Naruto. Tive medo de não ter certeza do que sinto por ele, e tenho medo de estar me iludindo. Dizer "eu te amo" não é assim tão fácil, não quero ser negligente, e eu queria ter certeza. Mas ter a certeza torna tudo real... Agora é real. E eu tenho ainda mais medo agora de que tudo se estrague.

Naruto se deitou ao lado dela.

\- Às vezes é preciso se arriscar, Sakura-chan. Lutar pelo que o seu coração quer. O teme é um idiota, mas ele também é louco por você. Eu nunca o vi assim depois de tudo o que aconteceu. E você iluminou a vida dele.

\- Você não pode falar por ele, Naruto. – Sakura tentou esconder seu coração acelerado, mas precisava ser racional.

\- Tem razão, eu não posso. Mas, posso dizer por você. Arrependa-se de ter tentado, não do que não tentou, não conviva com o "e se".

Sakura se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou chocada para Naruto.

\- Desde quando você parece tão inteligente e conselheiro?

Naruto deu um tapa na testa dela. E Sakura começou a dar tapas e socos nele, enquanto os dois riam.

Naruto insistiu para que ela aprendesse alguns golpes de defesa pessoal, visto o ataque sem jeito que ela causou nele, e os dois passaram a tarde treinando, rindo e se divertindo.

Naruto era o irmão que Sakura não teve, e ele a divertia tanto. Entendia a paixão fulminante que Hinata sentiu, ele era realmente incrível, iluminado, mas para ela era só isso. Sabia que seu coração era inteiramente de outro agora.

Depois de muitos socos e pontapés, ela foi para casa. Kakashi já deveria estar acordado, e Naruto tinha uma aula a ser dada.

Foi andando para casa, e a poucos quarteirões, um carro preto parou perto dela na calçada, e quando abriu a porta, o Sr. Haruno desceu abotoando o terno de corte fino.

\- Entre no carro, Sakura. – disse o pai dela, e antes que Sakura falasse ele foi mais firme – Entre no carro! Ou você quer que a nossa conversa vá para os jornais? - olhou ao redor.

Sakura entrou e para seu desgosto, Sasori também estava lá.

Kizashi Haruno também entrou, e ordenou ao motorista para não sair.

\- Que história é essa que você deixou a faculdade, Sakura?

Sakura riu. Sabia que chegaria logo ao ouvido de seu pai. Provavelmente pelo professor Yamato.

\- Não é o que eu quero. – respondeu – era até legal, mas eu só fazia porque seria sua herdeira. Como eu não sou mais nem sua filha, não têm por que continuar, não é papai?

Uma veia saltou da testa do homem.

\- Escuta aqui, Sakura, eu cansei dessa sua brincadeira. Você saiu de casa pra brincar de casinha, decepcionou a sua mãe, saiu da faculdade e terminou com o Sasori tudo por causa daquele garçonzinho...

\- O nome dele é Sasuke! – ela gritou – e eu não fiz isso tudo por causa dele. É verdade sim, que ele me ajudou a enxergar as coisas como elas são, mas eu fiz tudo por mim mesma.

\- Ele colocou isso na sua cabeça, minha querida. - disse Sasori – Você era tão feliz com seu dinheiro, sua casa, comigo. Eu quero me casar com você, e dar tudo o que você merece quando eu for Senador.

Sakura começou a rir de forma histérica.

\- Me dar o que eu quero Sasori? É sério? Antes eu só queria um pouco de atenção da sua parte, mas agora eu só quero que você suma da minha frente! – gritou. - você pode me dar isso?

\- Sakura! – gritou também o Sr. Kizashi – escute bem o que eu vou dizer. O processo do Tazuna contra o Estado será na semana que vem, e eu quero você lá. Eu vou mostrar pra você como eu esmago em um caso, e quero que você veja, porque é isso o que eu vou fazer com o restaurante do Ichiraku – Sakura arregalou os olhos – sim, eu sei, Sasori me disse que você trabalha lá agora, e eu também vou processar esse garçom e o tio dele. Eu vou fazer ele ser preso por sequestro, Sakura, me escute bem.

Sakura tremia. Enquanto seu pai atingia apenas ela, era facil de lidar, mas agora com aquela ameaça clara a tudo e a todos, ela pensou nos tantos que seriam prejudicados por causa dela.

\- É a minha vida, pai – gritou suplicando – me deixa viver e fazer minhas próprias escolhas! Por que não entende isso?

\- Cale a boca e escute o seu pai! – Sasori alterou a voz e apertou o pulso dela a chacolhando. Fato que não passou despercebido pelo Sr. Kizashi.

Mas antes que ele falasse algo, a porta do carro foi aberta, e Sakura foi puxada pra fora do carro.

\- Se encostar nela mais uma vez, eu vou te bater tanto que você não vai mais nem se lembrar do verme que é.

Sasuke havia chegado e visto a agitação no carro, correu quando percebeu que era Sakura nele.

\- Trate de devolver a minha filha, seu insolente. Quem você pensa que é? – disse o senhor Kizashi.

\- O namorado dela.

\- Eu vou acabar com você! – o homem mais velho gritou atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas.

\- Pois, tente.

Sasuke respondeu, e virou as costas puxando Sakura para casa.

.

.

.

.

**Betado por AnneChan23**

_E aí chuchus , gostaram?_

_Esse capitulo foi meio que extra, mas pelas reviews de vocês e um papo com minha beta lindona, resolvi fazer ele ^^_

_FINALMENTE SAKURAAAA!_

_Hehe_

_Enfim, adoro escrever amizade Naruto-Sakura_

_E agora hein. Como as coisas vão se desdobrar..._

_._

_Beijos a todas que me deixaram review, gente, vocês me ajudam demais_

_Como falei, esse capítulo mesmo foi em parte extra, por vocês suas lindas S2_

_Muito obrigada_

_Espero que tenham gostado ^^_

_Então, beijos a todos _

_E até o próximo _

_;***_


	21. Capitulo 21

_Duas forças_

_._

_._

_._

O coração de Sakura batia acelerado, e suas unhas cravavam o tecido grosso da jaqueta de Sasuke. Sentia medo pelas ameaças de seu pai.

O coração de Sasuke também estava acelerado pela fúria.

Acelerou ainda mais a moto, pra que talvez o vento levasse deles tais sentimentos ruins. Só havia um lugar onde ele desejava ir, e que agora era o lugar que a acalmava também.

Chegaram ao parque das cerejeiras, e Sasuke estacionou sua moto. Os dois desceram, se entreolharam, e apenas deram as mãos e caminharam até se sentarem na beira do lago, observando o deslizar suave dos cisnes e das pequenas flores caídas, enquanto vários minutos se passaram.

Sakura sentia o nó na garganta.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou ele.

Sakura assentiu.

\- Tem certeza? Não se machucou?

\- Tenho.

\- Nós podemos ir até a mãe da Karin, que é enfermeira, se quiser.

\- Não precisa.

Notou uma certa frieza.

\- Olha, não liga para eles, ok?– se aproximou um pouco – Você não precisa deles.

Sakura sorriu e passou as mãos pelo cabelo enquanto soltava o ar.

\- Você tem razão. Eu não preciso deles. Mas o fato é que meu pai me ameaçou, Sasuke. Ameaçou seu tio, o restaurante e... Você.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, entendia agora o modo arredio dela.

\- Você não tem que se preocupar comigo, Sakura.

\- Não tenho?! – se levantou – não tenho?! O meu pai ameaçou destruir você, a sua família, o restaurante do Sr Ichiraku e consequentemente a vida de várias pessoas que ficarão sem emprego, e você diz que não tenho que me preocupar?

Ela enfiou os dedos no cabelo e segurou bem forte, talvez a dor aplacasse um pouco da frustração. Enquanto isso Sasuke permanecia sentado, e concentrado em girar uma flor de cerejeira com uma das mãos.

\- Você tem razão. Preocupe-se, avise as pessoas que você gosta para que se preparem – olhou para ela – mas não se deixe vencer aceitando a chantagem do seu pai.

Sakura o olhou, estava difícil demais segurar as lágrimas. Sentou ao seu lado novamente.

\- Eu... – buscou as palavras – eu estou pensando em voltar para casa.

\- Não.

\- Sasuke, eu não consigo achar justo fazer isso com as pessoas a minha volta. Tenta entender.

\- Não, Sakura. – respondeu mais enérgico.

\- Você não pode decidir por mim.

\- Mas, eu posso lutar com você! – segurou suas mãos.

Uma lágrima teimosa caiu do rosto dela, enquanto se encaravam. Sasuke soltou a mão, levantou devagar, e em um toque suave trilhando com o dedo o mesmo caminho, secou a lágrima.

\- Não vai.

\- Sasuke eu... – mais lágrimas caíram e Sakura decidiu não segurar mais - eu não posso te pôr em risco, eu não posso destruir a sua vida, eu não suportaria. Eu já fiz você sair da banda, te coloquei na mira deles, te prejudiquei demais, eu só quero que você seja feliz, porque eu...

Antes que ela terminasse, Sasuke segurou o rosto dela e a puxou para um beijo carregado de sentimentos, tão afetuoso e reconfortante que Sakura não conseguia resistir e só pôde se entregar.

Beijaram-se demoradamente, enquanto Sasuke acariciava seu rosto e cabelos, e depois a envolvia em um abraço. Quando finalizaram o beijo, Sakura encostou a cabeça em seu peito, e não deixou de pensar por um momento que era idiotice a dela negar o que sentia por ele, se era inegável o quão envolvida ela estava. E agora com a possibilidade de ter de deixa-lo, parecia um castigo por ter admitido seus sentimentos.

\- Eu não duvido da ameaça do seu pai, mas você não pode ceder, Sakura. Não digo, só em – titubeou – em terminar comigo, mas por você. Você descobriu que pode fazer tanta coisa por si mesma, e está feliz com isso. Você era uma mulher forte que precisava ser testada, e desafiada.

Ela se sentou para olhar para ele.

\- Eu falei sério, Sakura – ele continuou – eu acredito em você, e eu luto com você, mas não ceda à chantagem do seu pai. Juntos vamos conseguir.

Sakura sorriu e o abraçou com toda força.

\- Você não existe. – disse ela.

\- Ei, essa frase é minha.

Riram e se beijaram mais uma vez.

Encostaram as testas e permaneceram de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a respiração um do outro.

\- Eu vou ficar do seu lado, ok. – disse e ela assentiu. – eu também preciso de você.

Sakura se sentia mais leve. Só conseguira enxergar a única alternativa que seu pai lhe dera, mas agora sentia que poderia lutar, de algum jeito que ainda não sabia, mas poderia. Sentia que era a mulher forte que Sasuke falava.

Ele desencostou a testa da dela, e segurou em suas mãos abrindo um sorriso meio sem graça e engoliu seco.

\- E bem, sobre eu ter dito "minha namorada", me desculpe. Foi calor de momento para responder aqueles dois. Não se sinta pressionada por relacionamento, eu estou bem com o nosso _sei-lá-o-quê_ da forma que está.

Sasuke tentou ser o mais casual possível. A verdade era que dizer aquilo de boca cheia havia lhe dado uma energia libertadora. Lamentava por ter sido como resultado de uma briga, mas gostou de olhar para a cara de Sasori quando o fez, e mostrar quem havia perdido dessa vez. Sasuke não era santo, e aquele prazer ele sentiu.

Tinha vontade de continuar a dizer e espalhar aos quatro ventos, mas estava extremamente inseguro por dentro. De certo modo, ainda considerava Sakura inalcançável. Não queria pressioná-la e fazê-la se afastar.

Tudo a seu tempo.

Tudo a seu tempo, foi o que Sakura também pensou. Havia se dado conta de seus sentimentos, mas talvez Sasuke ainda precisasse de um tempo, e até mesmo, quem sabe se dar conta que o pai dela era uma ameaça perigosa e ele decidir que deveriam se afastar. Já que ela não conseguiria se afastar dele, talvez ele fosse mais racional e fizesse isso por sua segurança.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso e roubou um beijo dele.

\- Tudo bem, garoto do gorro.

Ele levantou as mãos em confusão.

\- Eu nem estou de gorro.

\- Uma vez garoto do gorro, sempre garoto do gorro. – ela disse levantando e bagunçando o cabelo dele, e quando ele fez uma falsa cara de revolta e vingança, ela começou a correr.

Corriam um atrás do outro, se agarravam pela cintura e se derrubavam, e finalizaram a brincadeira comendo uma casquinha de sorvete de baunilha e caminhando até a moto.

Sasuke olhava para ela terminando seu sorvete, e via de novo aquele brilho natural emanado dela. Lutaria contra qualquer um que ousasse lhe tirar isso de novo, faria qualquer coisa para sempre vê-la sorrir.

\- Você já pilotou moto? – perguntou.

Ela olhou para ele, já lambendo os dedos.

\- Quando tirei carteira de moto. Mas confesso que nunca mais ousei encostar em uma, até conhecer você.

\- Quer dirigir?

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

\- Não?! É sério?! – olhou dele para a moto ainda boquiaberta – a sua moto que você tanto ama e morre de ciúmes?

Sasuke estava com as mãos no bolso e deu de ombros balançando a cabeça sorrindo.

Sakura bateu palminhas e foi até ele dando um selinho.

\- Meu Deus eu tenho muito medo, mas essa moto é tão linda, e tão potente.

\- Não sabia que gostava de motos potentes. – disse ele em um tom de ironia.

\- Não gostava, até você me viciar em vento no rosto apesar da bagunça no cabelo também. – fez língua para ele e pensou por alguns instantes. – Eu quero!

Sasuke riu da animação dela, e a levou até a moto. Explicou o funcionamento da mesma, e o que deveria e o que não deveria fazer.

Sakura deu a partida, com Sasuke na garupa.

\- Passe a marcha como te ensinei. – aguardou ela obedecer o comando – e agora solte o freio e a embreagem devagar.

Sakura soltou. Não devagar o suficiente.

A moto deu uma guinada para frente e empinou, enquanto Sakura gritava, e Sasuke tentava alcançar o freio.

Sakura se lembrou da breve aula e conseguiu estabilizar a moto, e começou a rir, enquanto Sasuke repetia que não havia sido uma boa ideia.

Deram algumas voltas, e a confiança de Sakura já era bem maior, a ponto de andar em uma velocidade razoável. Era muito libertador andar na garupa daquela moto, mas dirigi-la enchia de uma adrenalina que a deixava em puro êxtase.

\- Isso é incrível, Sasuke!

\- Espero que tenha mesmo gostado. Por que eu estou arrependido com você fazendo curvas fechadas assim.

\- Ah qual é! Você só está com inveja por que sou ótima nisso. Qualquer dia te ensino, Uchiha!

Sasuke só balançou a cabeça rindo, enquanto Sakura acelerava de novo e gritava a plenos pulmões.

Sakura estacionou depois de um tempo, e Sasuke desceu tirando o capacete e fingindo cair na grama.

\- Nunca mais.

Sakura se jogou em cima dele fazendo cócegas em punição.

\- Deixa de ser chato!

Quando pararam as brincadeiras, Sakura se sentou de novo olhando para o lago, mas com semblante bem mais leve.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

\- Pelo quê? – ele se sentou.

\- Por me dar forças.

Ele alisou rapidamente a bochecha dela atraindo sua atenção.

\- Você já é forte. Muito mais do que eu, só precisa que eu repita isso pra você, às vezes.

Sorriu para ele e olhou para frente de novo.

\- Nós só precisamos saber como agir agora. Avisar as pessoas à nossa volta – levantou um dedo na direção dele – e caso elas queiram se afastar de mim, ou me despedir no caso do senhor Ichiraku, nós vamos aceitar, ok?

\- Ok. Eu só duvido disso, mas se você se sente melhor assim. – deu de ombros.

\- Sinto. – bateu o ombro nos ombros dele.

Passaram mais algum tempo pensando no que deveriam fazer a partir de agora, em prováveis saídas e formas de enfrentar o Senhor Haruno.

\- Nós tínhamos de descobrir uma maneira de dar uma resposta para o seu pai, mostrar que você é mais forte que ele. – pegou uma pequena pedra e apertou em um punho bem fechado – já que ele vai usar o caso do pescador Tazuna para fazer a demonstração de força dele.

Sakura suspirou e sentiu pena do pobre homem que seria esmagado por seu pai no Tribunal, e até um pouco culpada, uma vez que ele escolheu este caso para fazer seu showzinho para ela. Enquanto isso, Sasuke girou a pedra que estava em sua mão e atirou no lago que caiu em um baque surdo, e os dois observaram as pequenas ondas que se formaram e o balançar das flores e folhas se afastando, e que também assustou os peixes e os cisnes.

Sakura arregalou os olhos se virando na direção de Sasuke.

\- E se nós interferíssemos no processo do Tazuna, e derrubássemos meu pai em seu próprio caso?

\- Nós somos apenas estudantes, Sakura. Não podemos entrar lá e pedir para defender. Como nós poderíamos fazer isso?

Ela abriu um sorriso largo e soergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

\- Pressão popular.

Sasuke a olhou confuso.

\- Como assim? Tipo, protesto, coisas do tipo?

Ela concordou ainda sorrindo.

\- Nós podemos tornar esse caso público, fazer alarde e chamar a atenção das pessoas para os desmandos do Estado, e a pressão popular já ganhou algumas causas, você sabe disso.

\- Precisaríamos juntar uma multidão muito grande para isso.

\- Eu estou em baixa no momento, mas ainda sou uma celebridade, e posso mobilizar pessoas na internet, já você pode convencer o pessoal da banda, que já anda bem conhecida, a abraçar a causa.

Sasuke pensou um pouco, mas ainda era visível um certo ceticismo.

\- Mas somos só nós dois, Sakura. Não sei se teríamos esse poder de convencimento...

\- Olha para onde você jogou aquela pedra, Sasuke-kun – ela esperou ele localizar o ponto em que a pedra afundara – era uma única pedra, que você atirou, e mesmo só uma pedra, foi capaz de alterar a formação das flores e assustar os animais, até os grandes. Tazuna não tinha ninguém por ele, agora tem nós dois.

Ele olhou para ela compreendendo sua analogia.

\- Você me disse que eu preciso sempre acreditar em mim mesma. E eu acredito que temos força para isso. – segurou nas mãos dele – você não ia lutar comigo?

Ele sorriu.

\- Você é mesmo irritante.

.

.

.

.

_E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

_Capitulo mais light hoje, para um momento só dos dois_

_A cena da moto não existia, mas a Anne me mandou uma fanart dizendo que lembrava a fic que achei tão linda e fofa que quis inserir S2_

_Gennnnnnte_

_Senta aqui, vamo conversar._

_Eu já tinha falado que a fic estava acabando, e pelas minhas contas agora tá mesmo._

_D no máximo mais o epilogo_

_É difícil calcular sem escrever kkkk pq as vezes juntam mais idéias, e acaba saindo maior. Tipo esse, ia ter mais coisa, mas como eu quis fazer a cena da moto, achei melhor encerrar antes_

_Mas, é isso_

_Tá acabando_

_Beijos para todos que leem, aos leitores novos_

_2 beijos pra quem comenta. Reviews me ajudam demaaaaaaais_

_E, é isso_

_Até a próxima_

_;***_


	22. Capítulo 22

Duas manobras

.

.

.

"_Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, e muitos de vocês já me acompanham há algum tempo. Sei que ando sumida, e muitos rumores tem saído sobre mim. Mas não é sobre rumores que venho falar hoje, e sim sobre um problema que atinge várias pessoas, mas que nem sempre enxergamos. _

_Uma grande ponte será construída, mas atingirá uma parcela muito grande da população que não tem voz e nem vez. E quando um homem chamado Tazuna resolveu lutar para que sua família não passasse fome, o Estado usou tudo e todos para massacrá-lo, e..."_

\- Por que está vendo esse vídeo na internet de novo, Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke, oferecendo uma lata de refrigerante à ela, que estava sentada no sofá da sala com o celular na mão.

\- Estou repassando o que eu disse no meu vídeo, para quando for contestada por aquela blogueira Temari Nada, e se caso apareça algum repórter. Olha, Sasuke-kun – virou o celular para ele – já tem mais de quatrocentas mil visualizações.

Sasuke olhou para o celular e constatou aquilo. Quando Sakura resolveu gravar um vídeo dela, narrando o caso de Tazuna, mesclado com imagens do lugar, do homem e de sua família, ele desconfiou que aquilo daria certo. Não imaginava que as pessoas veriam isso.

Mas Sakura ainda tinha muitos fãs fiéis que a apoiavam, e eles abraçaram sua causa. O vídeo passou a ser compartilhado e ganhar outras mídias, viralizar e circular na rede e eles viram #ForçaTazuna se tornar um dos assuntos mais comentados da internet, e o celular de Sakura tocar sem parar, com veículos de notícias pedindo mais detalhes.

Claro que a aparição da sumida Haruno Sakura depois de dias em que rumores se espalhavam, desde envolvimento com drogas, traição a Sasori, até ser expulsa de casa, atraíram os holofotes para ela. Ainda mais quando constataram que a causa de Sakura ia diretamente contra o caso que seu pai Haruno Kizashi defendia.

Sasori por sua vez, usava a sua revista e as grandes mídias para desmoralizar Sakura e colocá-la como uma menina mimada que queria chamar a atenção do pai por conta do namorado. Mas ela conseguiu contar com blogueiros, fã-clubes, algumas rádios e mídias mais independentes para defender seu ponto de vista.

De certa forma, Sakura queria sim vencer o pai, mas nunca deixou de se importar com as famílias de pescadores, e principalmente Tazuna, e era por isso que mesmo com Sasori manipulando a opinião pública, qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de senso de justiça, entendia que fazer aquilo com as pessoas não era certo, e apoiou a causa.

Passava horas lendo os comentários, alguns favoráveis e alguns com xingamentos a ela, teorias da conspiração entre outras coisas, enquanto tentava lutar e ganhar mais espaço.

Sasuke se orgulhava de seu empenho, mas temia que Sakura gastasse energia demais e não obtivesse resultados. Sentou ao lado dela, e a puxou para um abraço e um carinho em seus cabelos.

\- Você acha que as pessoas vão comparecer amanhã? – perguntou.

Sakura abaixou o celular e levou uns instantes para responder.

\- Para falar a verdade, eu espero sim. Se for pelo menos quantidade suficiente para encher uns oito degraus da escadaria do Tribunal, eu acho que seremos ouvidos lá de dentro na hora do julgamento.

\- Você foi lá contar os degraus e calcular isso?

Sakura olhou para ele sorrindo e assentindo.

\- E quantos são?

\- Vinte e Cinco. – disse ela sorrindo.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, e depois roubou um beijo dela cálido e afetuoso.

\- Vamos dormir agora.

\- Hmm. Adorei a proposta. – respondeu ela se virando e beijando o pescoço dele.

\- Não se anime, espertinha. Por isso eu disse "dormir", o dia amanhã será muito cheio.

\- Veremos... – ela disse baixinho se divertindo, mas suficiente para que ele escutasse.

Sasuke se levantou com ela no colo, arrancando um gritinho e risadas até jogá-la na cama.

No dia seguinte, Sakura já estava na cozinha tomando café antes das 5h da manhã. A ansiedade que sentia era muito grande.

O julgamento estava marcado para as 9h, e ela marcou encontro com as pessoas em frente ao Tribunal no centro da cidade às 8h. Sabia que alguns se atrasariam, por isso quis dar bastante margem de tempo para os possíveis imprevistos.

Ela e Sasuke chegaram no local com dez minutos de atraso.

Não havia ninguém.

Sakura começou a olhar para o celular e bater o pé no chão, andar de um lado para o outro, e por um instante chegou a cogitar roer as unhas, mas não cometeria esse pecado.

Sasuke a assistia, e só saiu do lado dela para comprar um Frapuccino com bastante chocolate e chantilly porque sabia que ela adorava, e pensou que poderia deixa-la mais feliz. A contar pelo beijo que ganhou, havia surtido efeito.

Enquanto ela se concentrava em terminar seu copo, teve sua atenção tomada por uma voz grave e polida.

\- Está um lindo dia, não é, minha filha? – era o Senhor Kizashi chegando ao Tribunal.

\- Bom dia, papai. – Sakura tomou uma postura de quem não abaixaria a cabeça e Sasuke se colocou ao seu lado.

– O que faz aqui? - estalou os dedos como quem lembra de algo – Ah é mesmo, você ia juntar seus amiguinhos para fazer uma passeata hoje, não é mesmo? Onde eles estão?

O Sr. Haruno fingiu olhar ao redor, enquanto Sakura mantinha-se firme para não responder a provocação.

\- Ah, vai ser só o garçom. Tentem não fazer muito barulho quando eu estiver arrancando tudo daquele pescador.

Ele acenou e se dirigiu para a entrada do Tribunal. Enquanto Sakura respirava fundo, arrancava a tampa com o canudo e bebia o resto do frapuccino em um gole só.

As 8:30h um pouco de alívio, algumas de suas fãs apareceram, tinham pegado muito trânsito no caminho até o centro, mas já estavam perdoadas desde o momento que Sakura viu que todas vestiam uma camiseta escrita #ForçaTazuna em letras garrafais cor de rosa.

Sakura abraçava e tirava foto com cada uma das meninas, e alguns meninos.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke observava que aos poucos chegavam grupinhos menores aqui e ali.

Sakura pediu ao seu fã clube para que a ajudassem a confeccionar o máximo possível de cartazes, ela já havia feito faixas e bandeiras, mas percebia que precisaria de mais algumas.

\- Sakura, posso falar com você? – Sasuke se aproximou da rodinha de pessoas com pincéis, tinta e papéis na mão.

Ela se levantou, e foi até ele ainda dando ordens para seus ajudantes. Do outro lado houve um burburinho entre o fã-clube e Sasuke podia ouvir os cochichos.

"_Nossa como ele é lindo"_

"_Tem razão da Sakura ter trocado o Sasori por ele, minha nossa"_

"_Eu não gostava dele, mas repararam que ela está mais feliz"_

"_Eu amo muito a Sakura, só quero ver ela feliz, mas dessa vez eu estou desejando muito o novo crush dela"_

Sasuke se sentiu um pouco desconcertado, mas seu peito se encheu quando ouviu que Sakura parecia mais feliz aos olhos dos outros.

\- O que é, Sasuke-kun?

\- Já está quase na hora, e olha em volta.

Sakura obedeceu e seus olhos brilharam e ela abriu um sorriso, quando viu que a frente do Tribunal estava relativamente cheia.

\- Eu calculo que quando se juntarem teremos em torno de dezoito degraus cheios. – esperou ela absorver a imagem – Já está quase na hora, você deveria dizer alguma coisa.

\- Tem razão. – ela acordou do transe – eu preciso dizer algo que os incentive, e gritem bem alto. E você também.

\- Eu? Por que?

\- Porque você sabe ainda mais detalhes do caso, e sua oratória de convencimento melhorou muito.

\- Sim, eu melhorei, com a sua ajuda, mas eles estão aqui por você, Sakura. – tentou se desvencilhar.

\- Confie em mim. – ela piscou para ele e tomou sua mão.

Os dois começaram a atravessar o mar de pessoas para que Sakura alcançasse o pequeno sistema de som montado mais próximo do que era permitido. Foi quando Sakura sentiu seu braço sendo segurado por uma mão fina e gentil.

\- Sakura.

\- Hinata, é você? – Sakura não escondeu a felicidade a puxou a amiga para um abraço forte.

\- Sim, sou eu. – respondeu a morena esmagada.

\- Meu Deus, Hinata, o que faz aqui? E seu pai? Você fugiu? Como, por que está aqui? Não quero causar problemas para você. – disse afoita.

\- Sakura, calma – colocou as mãos nos ombros da amiga – eu estou bem, e meu pai sabe que estou aqui.

\- Como assim, Hinata? Não me diga que você enfrentou ele?

Hinata assentiu, e Sakura riu apertando a amiga de novo.

\- Me conta como foi!

\- Eu não aguentava mais, Sakura. Meu pai me prendendo e impondo coisas para mim. Mas a gota d'agua foi ele me avisar que no final do ano me mandaria para a Europa para estudar lá. Só de imaginar em sair daqui, e ficar longe de todos, e do Naruto – abaixou a voz – eu acabei tomando coragem para falar.

\- E o que você disse?

\- Bem, na verdade, tudo aconteceu num jantar de família, com meus tios presentes – ela colocou a mão no rosto se lembrando do constrangimento – meu pai estava falando de como eu me tornaria uma bela dama estudando na Europa, e me comportar como uma mulher recatada e tudo mais, e eu acabei explodindo, e disse a ele que não iria e que estava cansada dele tomando decisões por mim. Ele olhou para mim como se visse uma abominação na mesa, e eu quase perdi a coragem, mas aí aconteceu o inesperado.

\- O que? O que houve? – Sakura perguntou prendendo a respiração.

\- Deixa ela terminar a história, Sakura. – disse Sasuke calmamente.

\- O Neji ni-san me defendeu.

\- O que?! Por quê? – Sakura falou mais alto do que deveria – Duvido. Ele não estava te vigiando para o seu pai? Muito estranho.

\- Na verdade, não. – Sakura se assustou quando teve sua pergunta respondida pelo próprio Neji, que havia chegado pela lateral sem que ela o visse, acompanhado de TenTen.

Sakura perdeu a cor com o susto, e não teve o que responder com a presença de alguém que ela andava odiando bem em sua frente.

\- Neji ni-san ficou do meu lado, e eu consegui dizer tudo que andava engasgado sobre os desmandos do meu pai. Então eu disse que tomaria minhas próprias decisões, e que mesmo que eu erre, eu quero tentar. – Hinata dizia enquanto Sakura continuava encarando Neji – E quando nos contestaram, Neji disse ao meu pai e ao pai dele, que as pessoas devem ser donas do próprio destino, e que me ajudaria a seguir o meu.

Sakura sorriu para Hinata e voltou sua atenção a Neji.

\- Estou impressionada Neji, o que houve com você?

\- Para falar a verdade Sakura, eu pensei muito sobre aquilo que você disse no dia que abandonou a sala de aula, sobre escolhas, e eu realmente pensei no assunto, principalmente depois de ter visto o Lee chorando no banheiro por sonhos que não realizou e eu o incentivei a ir atrás do que queria. – ele olhou para frente quebrando o contato visual por um instante – Eu também não tive uma vida fácil, e os Hyuuga são ainda mais imponentes e regrados que a maioria. Eu gosto da minha prima, e não queria encontrar ela chorando frustrada em um banheiro também.

\- Eu fico muito feliz que agora pense assim Neji. – Sakura riu e balançou a cabeça – me desculpe pelas vezes que te irritei, e o meu choque de agora. Nunca imaginei que de todos o meu discurso afetaria justo você.

\- Na verdade não foi só o Neji – disse TenTen saindo de trás dele – muitos só riram e falaram de você, mas depois acho que vários pensaram no assunto sobre tomar coragem e decisões. – ela ficou corada e entrelaçou a mão com a de Neji – inclusive eu.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e olhou com um sorrisinho cheio de malícia para Hinata que retribuiu.

\- Hmmm. Parabéns ao mais novo casal! Quem diria, hein.

Os dois ficaram vermelhos, e Sasuke só pode rir. Sakura sabia ser inconveniente.

\- Bom, eu estou feliz, estou muito feliz por vocês estarem aqui. Eu preciso ir agora fazer um discurso, por que o julgamento já está para começar.

\- Sakura. – Hinata segurou sua mão – Você viu o Naruto?

\- Ele tinha um show ontem de madrugada com a banda num pub no bairro aqui do lado. Assim que puder ele vai vir para cá. – respondeu Sasuke.

Hinata assentiu animada e o casal continuou seu caminho.

Sakura ajeitava o cabelo enquanto Sasuke arrumava o sistema de som emprestado da banda que estava parado, já que agora eles contavam com equipamento novo. A sessão dentro do Tribunal já havia começado quando ela começou a discursar.

\- Eu quero dar bom dia e agradecer imensamente a todos que estão aqui para apoiar a causa de Tazuna e os pescadores. Peço a todos que se aproximem, para que juntos possamos nos unir em uma só voz, e gritarmos que estamos cansados de nossas vidas serem afetadas como se fossemos só uma estatística com números de pagadores de impostos, e não como pessoas com uma vida, família, e escolhas, nós estamos aqui hoje para...

Sakura parou seu discurso quando um sistema de som altíssimo se sobrepôs à sua voz vindo do final da rua.

Todos se viraram para ver o que acontecia, e o que paralisava a organizadora de cabelos rosa olhando para frente.

Era um trio elétrico, liderado por Naruto e a banda Taka acompanhados de um mar de gente.

\- É aqui galera – ouviu Naruto gritando – é aqui que nós faremos história hoje. Nós vamos ajudar a nossa amiga Sakura a lutar por um mundo melhor!

A multidão arrastada por ele ovacionou, e Sakura colocou a mão na boca chorando emocionada.

Passaram-se algumas poucas horas enquanto as pessoas gritavam por Tazuna, principalmente depois que Sakura fez Sasuke discursar sobre o caso explicando de um jeito claro e sucinto o caso de Tazuna. Sasuke tremia no início, mas sempre buscava e se apoiava nos olhos confiantes de Sakura, até que sentiu total segurança e ver que era realmente bom naquilo.

A multidão convencida gritava palavras de ordem comandados hora por Sakura, ou por Naruto ou Karin. Em um dos momentos que Karin – acompanhada de Suigetsu que não saía do lado dela, Sakura não deixou de notar – discursava e mantinha as pessoas gritando, Naruto veio até ela e contou o que havia feito.

\- Nós estávamos no show quando eu tive essa ideia, Sakura-chan. Estávamos atrasados, por que teve um imprevisto com a banda anterior, e aí quando a Karin cantou uma música legal sobre esse mundo difícil, eu simplesmente chamei as pessoas para lutar e elas toparam.

Naruto dizia com um largo sorriso de empolgação e Sakura o abraçou bem apertado.

\- Você é demais Naruto! Eu quase desmaiei quando vi aquele mar de gente.

\- Foi muito legal Sakura-chan, a gente ia passando e as pessoas na rua olhando e algumas começaram a nos seguir no meio do caminho só aumentando ainda mais o número de pessoas.

\- Bem que eu vi vários engravatados, e roupas de trabalho, e – ela segurou os cabelos – você é demais.

Ouviram um raspar de garganta.

\- Eu estou quase ficando com ciúmes. – disse a recém-chegada Hinata com os braços para trás.

\- Hinata! – Naruto a abraçou, ergueu e rodopiou no ar.

Quando a desceu, deu um sonoro beijo estalado.

\- Eu estava com tanta saudade.

\- Se Sasuke não estivesse aqui, eu pensaria que tinha me esquecido. – disse ela em uma falsa cena de ciúmes.

\- Ah que isso, Hina. Sakura é a irmã que eu não tive – fechou a mão e bateu punhos junto com a rosada – além do mais ela já am... Ai!

\- Oh, desculpa, pisei no seu pé? – Sakura disse fazendo uma cara de quem o mataria se continuasse o que ia dizer – nós temos que ir trocar com a Karin e seu guarda-costas Suigetsu. Beijos, tchau.

Sakura saiu arrastando Sasuke pela mão, sem dar chance de se despedirem direito.

Naruto só balançou a cabeça rindo da tola amiga que ainda não havia confessado seus sentimentos. Mas agora ele precisava expor os seus sentimentos e matar a saudade de sua, agora oficialmente, namorada.

Sakura continuou incitando a multidão, e já haviam se passado três horas, quando Karin veio de lá de dentro, e cochichou em seu ouvido e ela correu ao microfone.

\- Pessoal – fez-se um leve silêncio – para um caso já considerado ganho pelo Estado, queria dizer que fizemos tanto barulho que a sessão foi suspensa!

A multidão gritou muito em comemoração, e Sakura esperou que se acalmassem.

\- Estou muito orgulhosa e feliz, porque juntos, nós estamos defendendo um dos nossos, um cidadão. A batalha de hoje nós vencemos, mas ainda não vencemos a guerra. – mais gritos – então por favor, daqui a quinze dias será dado o resultado, e conto com vocês aqui de novo. Obrigada a todos e nós vamos vencer essa!

Sakura saiu aplaudida, e quando saiu da visão da maioria se atirou nos braços de Sasuke o beijando.

Enquanto isso, Karin anunciou que em comemoração, fariam um show ali mesmo e puxou Suigetsu e Naruto para o palco.

\- Você conseguiu. – disse Sasuke olhando nos olhos de Sakura

\- Nós conseguimos. – ela respondeu.

Os dois permaneceram ali se olhando, se admirando e pesando palavras que pediam para serem ditas.

Mas quando Sakura viu seu pai saindo pelos fundos, correu até ele, antes que entrasse no carro.

\- Olá, papai. Dia difícil? – perguntou com um sorriso irônico e triunfante.

O Sr Kizashi não respondeu. Ajeitou o terno e sorriu para ela. Sakura ficou em dúvida com a reação do pai, por um instante parecia orgulho em seu rosto, e então o observou entrar no carro e ir embora.

Voltou para o lado de Sasuke e os dois foram para o meio da multidão, dançaram e deram entrevistas ao som da banda Taka.

Naruto convidou Sasuke para tocar uma música com eles, e Sakura ficou enciumada, mas até que achou engraçada a histeria quando ele subiu ao som de gritos de "lindo", "gostoso" e outras coisas que ela preferia não mencionar.

Estava hipnotizada vendo ele tocando a guitarra junto com sua antiga banda, quando sentiu o braço sendo puxado. Quando se virou sorrindo para responder, congelou.

\- Olá meu amor, vamos dar um passeio comigo? – Era Sasori.

Antes que Sakura respondesse, ele tirou uma arma de dentro do terno e encostou em sua barriga.

.

.

.

.

**Betado por AnneChan23**

_E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

_Espero que não me matem por conta do final_

_Quando tudo parecia bem, eis quem surge né  
NH se acertando  
Me pediram NejiTen, mas como não dei muito espaço antes, esse foi o máximo que consegui_

_Então, meus amores, já estou com o coração na mão  
Pelos meus planos só faltam mais dois capítulos pro fim_

_as reviews de vocês me ajudaram bastante. Alguns acho que não consegui atender, e fazer acontecer mais coisas, já peço perdão :/  
Juro que tentei ;.;  
Mas fica guardado o carinho e as dicas de vocês  
Ainda me considero novata, então guardo os toques e ajustes para as próximas fics ^^  
Um super beijos pra vocês e obrigada mais uma vez S2  
Dor no coração de acabar essa fic  
Mas, bem_

_Até o próximo  
;***_


	23. Capitulo 23

_Duas vidas_

_._

_._

_._

Agonia.

Era o sentimento que tomava Sasuke.

Ele não saberia dizer há quanto tempo ele se sentia assim, mas pareciam dias, apesar do Sol ainda não ter se posto.

Sakura havia sumido.

Ele estava tocando com a banda Taka algumas músicas, inclusive duas composições dele. Torcia para que Sakura estivesse ouvindo, porque escreveu pensando nela, em como ela preenchia a vida dele e como ele se sentia completo ao seu lado.

Mas quando desceu do palco e voltou ao lugar que a deixou, não encontrou ninguém.

Ligou em seu celular e nada.

Procurou com Hinata, com as garotas do fã-clube dela, até mesmo com Neji e Tenten se havia a possibilidade de alguém tê-la visto.

Ligou de novo. Ainda sem resposta.

Sasuke continuou circulando aqui e ali. Algumas pessoas o paravam para parabenizar por seu discurso em defesa de Tazuna, e ele sorria, mas sequer ouvia, deixando algumas perguntas sem resposta, ou com respostas evasivas.

Não precisava ter Sakura sob sua tutela o tempo todo, ela era senhora de si, mas sentia um frio na espinha que lhe dizia que algo não estava certo.

Ele só se sentiu assim quando Itachi morreu, e pensar nisso só piorava sua situação.

Ligou de novo. Caixa postal.

\- Sakura, quando puder me ligue. Só quero saber se está bem.

Deixou um recado tentando não transparecer o nervosismo. Também não queria parecer um controlador neurótico.

Sasuke continuou circulando, voltou ao Tribunal, mas esse já estava fechado, porque haviam cancelado todas as sessões por conta da algazarra organizada por eles.

Aos poucos as pessoas iam se dispersando. A banda Taka tinha acabado o seu show, e já juntavam as coisas para irem embora.

Sasuke caminhou até seus amigos, na esperança de eles terem visto alguma coisa.

\- Eu vi ela perto de onde vocês estavam, Sasuke. Já ligou para ela? – perguntou Karin.

\- Sim. Mas, só dá caixa postal.

\- Relaxa, cara. O telefone dela deve estar sem bateria. – Suigetsu completou.

Sasuke assentiu, mas relaxar era uma coisa impossível de se fazer.

Despediu-se e começou a pensar em novas possibilidades para o paradeiro de Sakura.

\- Ei cara – Naruto o segurou pelo braço – o que foi? Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sasuke agradeceu em silêncio por pelo menos Naruto dar a ele algum crédito sobre sua preocupação. Não era à toa que Naruto era seu melhor amigo. Ele o conhecia bem demais.

\- A Sakura sumiu, Naruto. Eu já rodei isso aqui tudo e, sei lá – olhou para outro lado – eu estou com uma sensação ruim, como quando o Itachi...

\- Não, Sasuke. A gente vai achar a Sakura-chan – interrompeu – o Suigetsu não é muito inteligente, mas ele pode ter razão. O celular dela deve estar descarregado.

\- Mesmo assim, Naruto. Para onde ela foi então sem avisar?

Naruto ficou sem resposta por um instante.

\- Eu já liguei para o Kakashi, e em casa ela não chegou. – Sasuke continuou.

Dizer as suas preocupações a Naruto foi de certa forma um alívio, mas ouvir a si mesmo o deixava mais preocupado.

Talvez estivesse exagerando, e Sakura encontrou alguma amiga, saiu com ela e a bateria do celular acabou. Talvez fosse só a ansiedade de que ela estivesse ouvindo a música que ele tocou e desse uma resposta ao que ele queria dizer, mas quando não a encontrou, sentiu-se frustrado.

\- É, ela não me atende também. – Naruto desligou o telefone enquanto Sasuke estava absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Pensou que talvez Sakura não quisesse falar com ele, e por isso não o atendia, mas não falaria isso com ele, obviamente.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu vou dar mais uma volta. Talvez ela esteja conversando com alguém e perdeu a noção do tempo.

\- Okay, me avise qualquer coisa. – Naruto se despediu sorrindo. Esperou Sasuke se distanciar e começou a procurar também.

Não queria deixar Sasuke ainda mais agoniado, mas também não estava se sentindo tão confiante assim. Sakura era sim um espírito livre, mas esse sumiço dela estava estranho. E Naruto ainda se lembrava de Sasuke ficando inquieto no dia da morte de seu irmão.

Não queria passar por aquilo de novo. Mesmo porque, Sasuke não aguentaria passar por aquilo de novo.

Sakura era tudo para ele. Eles podiam não admitir, mas para Naruto tudo já estava muito claro.

Enquanto Naruto circulava por um lado, Sasuke ia pelo outro com o celular na mão. Não mais ligaria, já que percebeu que não adiantava, mas se ela retornasse ele poderia ver.

Já havia passado mais de uma hora e nada de Sakura. Sasuke perguntava aqui e ali. Ligava para alguns amigos e colegas de classe, mesmo os que não conversavam tanto.

E o tempo todo olhava para a tela do celular, na esperança de que ela fizesse contato.

Três horas e meia haviam se passado.

Agora os amigos dele também se preocupavam.

Karin e Hinata vasculhavam as redes sociais, porque alguém poderia ter postado alguma foto de Sakura recente, mas nada encontravam.

Suigetsu foi até a casa deles levando as meninas, porque Sakura poderia ter ido para lá e parado no caminho, e ter tido o celular roubado.

Naruto foi até a academia, e Sasuke para o Ichiraku's.

Quando Sasuke chegou, e viu os semblantes deles, já imaginava que ninguém a tivesse encontrado. Soltou o ar pesadamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão perdido.

Aprendera a ser mais fechado e menos propenso a sofrer. Mas desde que Sakura entrou em sua vida, aqueceu e abriu seu coração, fazendo crescer nele um sentimento tão aconchegante e incrível de se sentir. Ela se tornara um ponto de luz, e deu um novo sentido em sua vida. E agora esse iminente sumiço o fazia se sentir sem chão que pudesse se apoiar.

Era irritante se sentir assim, mas não abriria mão de se perder nela nem por um segundo.

Sakura era incrível. Necessária em sua vida.

O nervosismo e a ansiedade já haviam tomado conta. E com isso, vários cenários ruins passaram pela cabeça dele.

Seu telefone vibrou.

Ele olhou para a tela e quase deixou o aparelho cair.

Mas o conteúdo não o acalmou nem um pouco.

"_Sasuke, conversei com meu pai depois do julgamento, e ele disse que me aceitará de volta como filha e herdeira e sairá do caso Tazuna, se eu terminar com você._

_Foi bom enquanto durou._

_Seja feliz e adeus. "_

Sasuke leu a mensagem, e só entregou o celular a Naruto, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra, e Naruto leu em voz alta.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Não sabiam o que dizer, e apenas se entreolhavam.

\- Eu sinto muito, cara. – Naruto foi o primeiro a dizer algo.

Sasuke se virou para ele, com uma expressão confusa.

\- Essa não é ela.

\- Qual é cara, eu acho que ela foi bem clara na mensagem. – continuou Suigetsu que estava em pé no canto da sala com as mãos no bolso.

Sasuke apenas o fuzilou com o olhar.

\- Sasuke-kun tem razão. – Hinata chamou a atenção de todos – a Sakura-chan não é assim. Se ela fosse mesmo terminar com alguém, ela não faria desta forma.

Todos ponderaram as palavras de Hinata e concordavam que Sakura não se prestaria a isso. E Sasuke verbalizou o resto do pensamento.

\- Além disso, a Sakura que eu conheço jamais se venderia ao pai. Ela estava orgulhosa de lutar e conquistar. Ela tem fibra e corre atrás das coisas da maneira correta, e não aceitaria esse tipo de chantagem. Não sem alguma coisa a obrigando. – fechou os punhos – a Sakura é uma mulher forte.

Todos concordaram com ele.

Realmente não fazia sentido essa tentativa de término com uma explicação tão sem sentido como se ela fosse uma pessoa superficial.

\- E o que faremos? – Karin perguntou.

\- Talvez ir na casa dela. Já que ela mencionou o pai. – respondeu Naruto.

Sasuke pegou as chaves e rumou até a mansão dos Harunos enquanto os outros meninos, circulavam por lugares que os pais dela frequentavam indicados por Hinata.

O anoitecer já havia caído quando voltaram. Novamente Sasuke foi o último a chegar.

\- E então Sasuke, alguma novidade lá? – perguntou Naruto.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça em negativa.

\- Mas tem uma coisa. Eu pedi para falar com a Sra. Chyo, e ela me disse que fazia pouco tempo que o pai dela havia recebido uma ligação e ele e a Sra. Haruno saíram apressados de casa.

\- Você acha que eles estão com a Sakura? – perguntou Karin.

\- Eu não sei. Mas é a única coisa que temos. – respondeu Sasuke com uma visível frustração.

O telefone de Hinata tocou.

\- Alô. Oi, Ino. – ela escutou a amiga do outro lado da linha por uns instantes. – O quê? Você viu a Sakura?

Sasuke sinalizou para que Hinata colocasse no viva-voz, e ela obedeceu.

\- Ino, a Sakura sumiu e nós estamos muito preocupados, você está no viva-voz, por favor, repita o que disse. – pediu Hinata.

\- _Er... oi pessoal. Eu liguei para a Hinata, porque vi a Sakura hoje com Sasori, e achei muito estranho, já que eles terminaram. _– Ino dizia desconcertada.

\- Onde você a viu, Ino? – Perguntou Sasuke.

_\- No escritório do pai dela. Eu tinha ido hoje conversar sobre um estágio que estou tentando lá, mas estava tudo fechado, porque o Sr. Haruno mandou que todos fossem para o Tribunal assistir o julgamento. Quando eu entrei no meu carro para ir embora, eu vi a Sakura e Sasori chegarem lá, e fiquei confusa._

O clima na sala ficou tenso.

\- Ino, como eles estavam? – perguntou Sasuke.

\- _Não entendi?_

\- Estavam conversando, rindo, brigando?

\- _Bem, o Sasori estava segurando o braço dela. Mas eles não conversavam, nem nada._

Um silêncio pesado tomou conta de todos e Sasuke passou as mãos nos cabelos.

Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Uma raiva absurda tomava conta de si e jurou pelos deuses que socaria a cara de Sasori desta vez.

_\- Sasuke?_ – chamou Ino

\- Sim. – ele respondeu.

-_ Eu tive medo de que vocês tivessem terminado. Mas se esse não foi o caso, eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer. Você é o porto seguro dela. Por favor, traga ela de volta._

As palavras de Ino ecoaram pela sala.

Sasuke olhou para os seus amigos e viu que todos concordavam com Ino e o apoiavam. Sakura precisava dele.

\- Pode deixar, Ino. Eu trarei ela para casa.

Ele passou as mãos na chave de sua moto e em uma jaqueta decidido em ir até o Harunos Advogados.

A fúria tomava conta de si. Por que não pensou em Sasori?

É claro que era ele, para fazer Sakura sumir do nada, e mandar aquela mensagem imbecil. Quando pensava no que Ino dissera sobre ele estar segurando o braço dela, mais raiva ele sentia. Acelerava a moto passando muito do limite, pensando no que ele poderia fazer a ela.

Se a machucasse, ou fizesse algo a ela, ele não o perdoaria e acabaria com ele desta vez. O caçaria até no inferno se preciso fosse.

Mas o pior não era nem pensar nele, mas em Sakura. Não queria pensar nela sofrendo, ou coisa pior.

Não demorou muito para que chegasse ao escritório, e entrou correndo no saguão principal. Não havia vigia ali, o que o já fez estranhar. Caminhou entre os andares, chamando por Sakura, até chegar ao terceiro andar, onde ficava a sala do Sr. Haruno.

Sasuke abria porta por porta, gritando por Sakura, até que uma ele encontrou trancada.

Ele chamou mais uma vez e tentou abrir. Viu sombras passando por baixo.

Estavam ali.

Não seria essa porta que o faria parar sua busca, e não se daria por satisfeito enquanto não visse Sakura bem com seus próprios olhos.

Chutou a porta, e ela abriu se chocando contra a parede.

Sakura estava ali.

Os olhos arregalados concentrados nos de Sasuke.

A atenção dele, só foi tirada dela, quando ouviu um clique e a voz enjoada de Sasori.

\- Mas, você é um garçonzinho insuportável mesmo, não é?

Sasuke olhou para ele, e viu a arma que ele apontava para si.

\- O que você fez com ela, Sasori?

\- O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz? – colocou a mão no peito – O que você fez a ela? Essa sim deveria ser a pergunta. Eu só estou ajeitando as coisas fazendo elas voltarem ao que eram.

\- Ele te machucou? – Sasuke perguntou se virando para Sakura.

\- Não. – ela sussurrou – Não era para você ter vindo, Sasuke-kun. – lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

\- Viu? Viu só? Ela não te quer, você não recebeu a mensagem que ela te mandou? – Sasori foi para perto de Sakura olhando para ela – Nós voltamos, não é meu amor. Conta para ele.

Sasori passou a mão nos cabelos de Sakura, que se afastou com cara de repulsa. Sasuke fez menção de ir na direção deles por não suportar ver a cena.

\- Não, não, rapazinho. – Sasori apontou de novo a arma para ele – fique aí onde está. Eu já cansei de você atrapalhando meus planos.

A Sra. Haruno soluçou, encolhida no canto, e foi confortada pelo marido.

\- Sogrinha, não chore. Eu só estou consertando as coisas. A senhora sabe que eu sou o melhor genro para a sua filha. – aproximou-se deles – e vocês são os melhores que eu posso ter. Vocês terão a filha de vocês de volta, e eu a minha noiva e apoio incondicional de vocês na eleição para Senador. Todos ganhamos. – deu um sorriso afetado. – agora vamos.- apontou para a mesa - Assine esse papel colocando Sakura como sua herdeira de novo. E amanhã nós vamos viajar para os Estados Unidos, e como um casal apaixonado que acabou de reatar, vamos nos casar em Las Vegas. Vai ser emocionante, não é, meu amor?

Caminhou de volta para o lado de Sakura, levando a mão para um carinho em seu rosto.

\- Não toque nela! – gritou Sasuke.

E Sasori fez uma cara de cansado, olhando para Sasuke.

\- Você se acha o príncipe encantado, não é, garçom? Mas, pensando bem, foi bom você não ter acatado o fora da Sakura, e ter vindo para cá. – Sasori ergueu a arma na direção dele – vai para lá – apontou para próximo do Sr. e Sra. Haruno – quando assinar, eu vou ter que matar ele, e depois vou matar você, e aí na manchete dos meus jornais vai estar escrito assim "Ex-namorado inconformado de Haruno Sakura mata o ex-sogro e se mata por não aceitar o fim", vai ser uma publicidade e tanto. E eu vou assumir com todo o meu amor e inteligência a família e o patrimônio dos Harunos.

\- Por favor, Sasori. Não faça isso. – implorou Sakura.

\- Como você pode ser tão nojento? – perguntou Sasuke fazendo Sasori parar com a mão no ar – por algum instante você pensou na felicidade de alguém, além da sua? Como você pode achar que elas vão viver bem depois disso? Olha para a Sakura, você acha que ela vai ser feliz assim?

Sasori se afastou devagar em silêncio, até ficar um pouco mais próximo de Sasuke e respondeu.

\- Eu não me importo. – disse baixinho – eu só quero uma bela esposa com um bom nome, para me acompanhar nos compromissos e me satisfazer. Se um cartão de crédito gordo não a deixar feliz, não posso fazer nada.

\- Seu...

Sasori apontou a arma para Sakura.

Sasuke estagnou e Sasori deu um sorriso vitorioso. Sabia que era seu ponto fraco.

\- Assine logo, Kizashi. – mandou apontando a arma para ele.

Kizashi relutou uns instantes, olhava para a mulher com medo de deixá-la e depois para a filha. Tentava mostrá-la como estava arrependido por não ter acreditado nela pelo homem sem escrúpulos que Sasori era, mas ao mesmo tempo, demonstrava que não abaixaria a cabeça.

\- Você não vai conseguir nada, Sasori. Eu não te darei nenhum centavo. – gritou.

\- Assina essa porcaria de papel e me dê o meu dinheiro! – gritou Sasori ainda mais alto.

O Sr. Haruno pegou a caneta devagar, virou-se colocando ela na altura dos olhos de Sasori e a quebrou ao meio.

A cara de Sasori foi do choque a uma raiva insana.

\- Eu tentei. – apontou a arma para Sakura – Adeus meu amor.

Um pulo.

Um grito.

Um tiro.

.

.

.

.

**Betado por AnneChan23**

_E aí chuchus_

_Não me matem _ _

_Desculpa a demora, mas janeiro foi realmente muito complicado pra mim. Consegui um tempinho hoje e escrevi \o/_

_Não me matem [2] por voltar com um capitulo assim sahushhusuhsauauhsa_

_Pois é, Sasori não ia ficar na dele né -.-'_

_Enfim_

_Um super beijo no coração de vocês S2222_

_Amei demais as reviews do capitulo passado. Responderei todas em breve_

_Para quem só leu, beijos também._

_A fanfic está acabando T_T_

_Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo, acredito eu. A não ser que o próximo fique grande demais. Mas ainda assim pretendo postar._

_Já tá batendo a dor no coração ;.;_

_Bom, beijokas_

_Se quiserem deixar sugestões e críticas, aceito todas_

_Até a próxima_

_;*************_


	24. Capítulo 24

_Dois em um_

_._

_._

_._

Já sentiu que às vezes um segundo pode significar tudo em sua vida?

E que um piscar de olhos pode ser o tempo exato que você tem entre a vida e a morte, e o bater de asas de um colibri pode ser o exato momento do último sopro de vida?

Um segundo é pouco para dizer que se ama alguém, e se arrepender de seus erros.

Às vezes, a vida da gente vira de cabeça para baixo até fazer sentido de novo. Como num giro de 360º.

Sakura mal teve tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo. Ouviu um clique, o cano de um revólver apontado para ela, e o som alto de um disparo.

Fechou os olhos.

Ouviu um grito.

Quando os abriu novamente, Sasori estava sem cor e com orbes esbugalhadas, mas mal teve tempo de seguir seus olhos para ver o que lhe causava essa reação. Suas feições tomaram ares de fúria de novo e ele se preparava para atirar nela mais uma vez.

Os ouvidos de Sakura zuniam. E em um segundo seu corpo reagiu.

Lembrou-se de uma tarde que passara com Naruto nas aulas de defesa pessoal, e como se estivesse ligada no automático, usou esse movimento para desarmar Sasori.

Movido pela raiva ele foi para cima dela.

Sakura tropeçou em alguém. Ainda estava zonza e chocada.

E antes que a alcançasse, como um raio, Sasori foi jogado para longe dela.

Sasuke não deixaria esse monstro chegar perto dela de novo. Jurou que, dessa vez, não o deixaria impune. E imaginou que a cara que fazia deveria ser realmente assustadora, já que Sasori não conseguia se levantar, e era visível o medo que sentia olhando para ele.

Bom.

Pagaria pelo que fez a Sakura.

Sasuke o levantou pela gola da camisa já encharcada de suor frio, enquanto Sasori implorava como o covarde que era para deixa-lo ir.

Sasuke sorriu de canto, antes de deferir o primeiro soco.

Não se orgulharia disto. Mas a raiva o consumia, e Sasori era muito menos que um ser humano.

Mais dois socos, e o brilho vermelho de sangue cuspido no chão apareceu. Sasori tentou agarrar um enfeite de mesa de vidro pesado para usar contra Sasuke, mas o arremesso foi fraco e sem direção, e mesmo se atingisse Sasuke não recuaria. Sasori alcançou um jarro de flor.

\- Seu desgraçado de merda! – avançou contra ele na tentativa de acertar sua cabeça.

Mas Sasuke sabia se defender, desviou do caminho e segurou em seu braço, e com o joelho acertou seu tórax, e Sasori perdeu o ar dos pulmões, indo ao chão cuspindo sangue.

\- Você pensa que é alguém só por estar com essa vadia, mas é um nada! – dizia ele tentando se recuperar – Um nada! – gritou com o resto de fôlego que tinha.

\- Eu posso não ter muito a oferecer à Sakura, mas eu não sou um lixo como você, sem o mínimo de caráter.

Sasuke juntou toda força que tinha, e sem dó deferiu mais um soco, do qual Sasori não se levantou mais. Estava desmaiado no chão, ao lado de dois dentes arremessados de sua boca.

Não desperdiçaria mais tempo com esse verme. Mesmo porque, ouvia Sakura chorando.

Virou-se e foi para o lado dela correndo.

Sakura segurava a mão de seu pai, que estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Mebuki. O Sr. Haruno pulou na frente da filha, quando Sasori atirou, recebendo o projetil no peito.

Sasuke havia pulado também. Seu corpo se moveu sem pensar muito, quando viu que o tiro tinha Sakura como destino, mas o homem mais velho estava mais próximo da filha, e a protegeu primeiro.

Nunca simpatizara muito com ele, mas agora o respeitava pelo que fez. Por ter protegido a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Só era triste demais assistir Sakura e sua mãe aos prantos. Desoladas assistindo à respiração descompassada do patriarca.

\- Querido! Por favor! – chorou Mebuki.

\- Meu amor... eu não cumprirei ... a nossa promessa... de envelhecermos juntos e compensarmos os nossos erros com nossos... futuros netos. – ele respirava com dificuldade – Seja feliz, meu amor... Fale que o vovô os amaria muito.

Mebuki soluçou alto e beijou o marido, com todo o amor que sentia pelo seu companheiro de uma vida toda.

\- Papai! – Sakura chamava aos prantos.

\- Querida... me perdoe.

\- Não tem que me pedir perdão, papai. Só fica com a gente. – ela apertava a mão dele.

\- Tenho sim... Eu não acreditei em você... não reconheci a mulher forte... que se tornou. – levou a mão ao rosto da filha para um carinho – Eu me orgulhei tanto... quando vi do que você era capaz...

Sakura agarrou a mão do pai e firmou ao seu rosto. Chorava muito, não precisava dizer que ele se referia ao julgamento.

\- Você é muito melhor... que eu. E... vai ser uma grande _Chef_... e uma grande mulher...

\- Obrigada pai. Eu te amo muito. – Sakura dizia entre lágrimas e um sorriso.

\- E você... rapaz... – olhou para Sasuke – obrigado... por ter feito... o que eu não fiz... Você acreditou na minha filha. – Sasuke assentiu recebendo suas palavras – Faça ela feliz. É uma ordem.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, e ela para ele.

\- Filha... – chamou – eu nunca deixei de ser seu pai... eu...

\- Eu digo querido. – Mebuki o interrompeu para que não se esforçasse – Sakura, o seu pai nunca tirou seu nome da lista de herdeiros. – a mulher soluçou – nós erramos com você, mas nunca lhe negaríamos como filha.

Sakura olhou para os dois e acariciou o rosto do pai.

\- Quando Sasori nos disse ontem, que vocês reatariam, e se casariam em breve, o seu pai passou os bens para o meu nome. Mesmo não acreditando em você a princípio, os anos como advogado, fizeram seu pai desconfiar de que Sasori estaria tramando algo para ter o nosso dinheiro a qualquer custo, e que poderia ir atrás de você ou dele, o que se confirmou quando ele nos ligou para vir aqui. Eu confesso que nunca acreditei, até hoje. – a mulher levou as mãos ao rosto – me desculpe, minha filha.

\- Mãe... – Sakura colocou a mão na cabeça dela alisando seus cabelos.

\- Seu pai tentou me proteger, quando Sasori queria obriga-lo a assinar, não contando que ele não era mais o dono do dinheiro. E tentou proteger você quando...

Mebuki não conseguiu dizer o resto da frase. Não precisava.

Kizashi demorou tempo demais para entender a ameaça que Sasori era, mas pelo menos conseguiu a tempo proteger as duas mulheres que amava e o patrimônio de uma vida que construiu para elas. Arrependia-se de muitas coisas, mas não de ter tomado um tiro que seria para sua filha. Entendeu que não adiantava todo aquele dinheiro e status, se a vida de seu bem mais precioso fosse tomada.

Orgulhava-se tanto dela...

Apesar de ter sido negligente, viu a mulher encantadora que se tornou, sem pensamentos mesquinhos e egoístas, tinha garra e era uma lutadora. E de todos os namorados que teve, agora sentia que ela encontrou um que faria ela feliz a qualquer custo, até mesmo da própria vida.

\- Me perdoe, minha filha... Cuide de sua mãe.

Sakura concordou enquanto lágrimas tomavam seu rosto.

\- Eu... amo vocês.

A última palavra não passou de um sussurro, e eles assistiram o último sopro de vida se apagar de Kizashi, a vida se esvaindo de seus olhos.

Mebuki agarrou o corpo do marido aos gritos, e Sakura abraçou Sasuke cravando as unhas em sua jaqueta, enquanto ele a apertava com todas as forças para que fosse seu porto seguro, o alento que ela tanto necessitava nesse momento.

Sakura ainda chorava, tudo era muito turvo e desconexo, mas viu a polícia entrando no lugar. Um policial falava com Sasuke, foram acionados por Naruto, enquanto outro algemava Sasori. Sua mãe ainda se debruçava sobre seu pai, segurando a mão dele enquanto girava a aliança de casamento.

Houveram depoimentos, acusações, e um velório. Muita gente compareceu, e os dava apoio.

Sasuke não saía um segundo do lado de Sakura. Garantia que ela comesse, tomasse banho, e a noite a colocava no colo, acariciando seus cabelos até que dormisse.

Ela estava na mansão dos Haruno novamente, queria ficar com Mebuki, mas pediu que Sasuke fosse para lá todos os dias depois do trabalho. Daria forças para sua mãe, mas precisava muito dele.

Uma semana havia se passado até que as duas mulheres começaram a sentir que a vida precisava continuar.

Estavam na recepção da cerimônia realizada em memória do Sr. Kizashi e vários de seus amigos e conhecidos compareceram. Ino e Hinata ficaram ao lado da amiga, enquanto Naruto estava com Sasuke, conversando sobre como seria daqui para frente. Ele interrompeu o assunto, quando viu alguns homens e a Sra. Haruno indo em direção a Sakura, eram do escritório dos Advogados Haruno.

\- Srta. Haruno. – chamou o homem de cabelos pretos lisos. - Meu nome é Maito Gai, a senhorita talvez já tenha me visto no escritório de seu pai.

\- Ele é um dos sócios de seu pai, Sakura. – completou a mulher.

\- Sim, eu me lembro do senhor. No que posso ajudar? – perguntou ela.

O homem arrastou uma cadeira para se sentar antes de continuar o assunto.

\- Nós precisamos conversar sobre o futuro do escritório, agora que seu pai... – pigarreou – não está mais entre nós.

Sakura olhou para a mãe, e viu em seus olhos que ela não sabia o que fazer. Mebuki não era advogada, e nem Sakura seria. Afinal, abandonou a faculdade.

Nunca imaginou que esse dia chegaria, e agora o escritório que seu pai lutou para construir e fazer crescer, estava sem seu líder.

Pensou em uma solução enquanto todos olhavam para ela, até que sentiu Sasuke apertar seu ombro com firmeza, atraindo sua atenção. Olhou para ele, e viu em seus olhos uma confiança de quem acreditava que ela saberia como resolver a situação, e até um certo orgulho, o que lembrou os olhos de seu pai quando disse que se orgulhava dela. Sorriu.

\- Eu vou assumir o lugar do meu pai. – todos se entreolharam – sei que não sou uma advogada, mas eu seria uma. Tenho plena noção dos assuntos, e também convivi com ele e acompanhei alguns dos processos.

\- Você tem certeza, senhorita? – perguntou o outro homem que Sakura lembrava se chamar Iruka.

\- Eu posso avaliar os casos que pegaremos, administrar o escritório e continuar o legado do meu pai. Pelo menos por enquanto, até que as coisas se ajeitem.

\- Sakura pode manter o espírito do pai dela no escritório. – completou a Sra. Haruno.

\- Contrataremos outro bom advogado, e na segunda estarei lá.

\- Sakura – chamou Sasuke – mas e o seu sonho de ser Chef?

Ela respirou fundo.

\- Eu não desisti, Sasuke-kun. – sorriu para ele – eu só estou adiando um pouco. De qualquer maneira, eu comecei a estudar Gastronomia e até me formar, eu trabalharei no escritório do meu pai, e com este salário pagarei o meu curso, e investirei no meu sonho.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Tenho sim. – olhou bem fundo em seus olhos. – Eu sei o que quero.

\- Então eu estarei ao seu lado. – sorriu para ela.

Iruka e Maito Gai conversaram mais uns instantes com Sakura e Mebuki, sobre os trâmites legais que deveriam ser feitos para que tudo fosse oficializado. Eles tinham certo receio pela idade da moça, mas o próprio Kizashi havia dito a eles antes do fatídico dia que Sakura era teimosa, mas era uma menina de fibra, e por isso deram a ela o benefício da dúvida.

Na segunda feira, Sakura estava lá. Chegou mais cedo, e fez uma reunião com todos os funcionários. Notou que alguns torciam o nariz para ela, e outros ela via no fundo dos olhos que realmente torciam para que a excelência do escritório fosse mantida.

Sakura avaliou os principais casos, assessorada por sua agora estagiária Ino, e contratou um advogado renomado de uma outra cidade para não desfalcar o escritório. O próximo ato, foi retirar a Advogados Haruno do caso Tazuna.

Ela engoliu seco, e chorou no banheiro, quando todos concordaram sem objeções, já que ela estava preparada para o dia difícil que enfrentaria quando abordasse o assunto. E quando perguntou o porquê, Maito Gai respondeu.

\- Foi um pedido de seu pai, quando saiu do Tribunal. Eu estava com ele no carro, e ele me disse que se retiraria do caso. "Eu perdi. Minha menina me superou". – Gai sorria para ela – Imagine eu ouvir isso de um homem tão orgulh...

Gai não terminou a frase. Sakura colocou a mão na boca em uma falha tentativa de tentar segurar as lágrimas que já tomavam seu rosto.

\- Obrigada, pai. – sorria entre lágrimas.

A retirada dos Harunos Advogados do caso não o impedia de continuar tramitando. E por isso, Sakura continuava em sua campanha, conversando com mais e mais gente em seus momentos de folga, dando entrevistas em blogs, vídeos, e todo tipo de campanha que ela conseguia fazer. Algumas pessoas famosas aderiram à sua causa, e ela tentava convencer as pessoas a não desanimarem, enquanto corriam contra o tempo para o dia do julgamento final.

E Sasuke sempre a seu lado.

Ele arriscou algumas palestras explicando o caso na faculdade e em sindicatos, por insistência de Sakura, que dizia que era bom para sua oratória e poder de argumentação. Ele admitia que foi interessante, e sentiu sua evolução.

O dia havia chegado, e eles saíram cedo para ir ao Tribunal. Sakura soube que a representação seria feita por um velho rival de seu pai, Dr. Orochimaru, o que a deixou bem nervosa.

As pessoas foram chegando, desta vez Sakura não se assustaria tanto, porque já calculava que pelo menos 70% das pessoas que compareceram da outra vez estariam aqui neste dia, o que já era bastante gente.

Passado uma hora do início da sessão, a quantidade de pessoas ocupava três quarteirões.

Sakura achou que não se surpreenderia.

Mas um mar de gente como aquele passou a interromper programações locais de rádio e TV, e virou uma grande notícia.

As pessoas gritavam em uníssono e carregavam cartazes com palavras de ordem e apoio a Tazuna e aos pescadores.

Sakura estava tão orgulhosa. Permanecia de mãos dadas com Sasuke, e ele podia sentir a mão dela fria e tremendo.

\- Nós vamos conseguir. – Ele disse apertando ainda mais a sua mão.

Ela sorriu para ele e balançou a cabeça. Estava nervosa demais para responder.

As pessoas continuavam gritando, e fazendo bastante barulho. O coração de Sakura disparou quando um informante fez sinal para ela indicando que o resultado seria lido lá dentro.

Sasuke a puxou para frente, para que ficasse no topo da escadaria. Lá de cima Sakura olhou para trás, e viu a enorme quantidade de pessoas a vários degraus abaixo, todos olhando para ela, em seus rostos, expressões de quem acreditavam que juntos poderiam qualquer coisa.

Ela respirou fundo e fez a cara mais confiante para mostrar a estas pessoas que acreditaram nela e em sua causa. Independentemente do resultado, ela queria mostrar o quanto estava agradecida.

O informante mandou uma mensagem de texto no celular de Sasuke.

Ele leu, e virou a tela para Sakura. Mas, o sorriso lindo que estampava o rosto dele, já dizia o resultado que estava na tela.

"_Nós conseguimos"_

Sakura respirou fundo olhando nos olhos de Sasuke, e se virou para a multidão gritando.

\- NÓS CONSEGUIMOS!

A explosão de gritos e assovios naquele momento era ensurdecedora.

A causa de um simples pescador, contra um Estado munido de advogados e possibilidade de facilitação para um ganho de causa sobre um joão-ninguém era claríssima. Uma voz de um trabalhador cansado, não seria ouvida por ninguém. Mas Sakura acreditou que se vários trabalhadores cansados, anônimos, e cidadãos se unissem, poderiam fazer essa diferença.

As pessoas se abraçavam e choravam. Eles haviam conseguido.

E as comemorações iam desde bebidas estouradas, a pessoas nos ombros das outras, cantoria desafinada de músicas que sugeriam vitória, choro, abraços e até mesmo o nome de Tazuna e Sakura ecoavam nos gritos.

Naruto não deixou de tirar uma foto do momento da comemoração de Suigetsu que agarrou a cintura de Karin e curvou sua coluna para trás e tomou-lhe um beijo.

Hinata batia palmas ao lado de Ino e TenTen, enquanto Neji jogava sua bebida em cima deles para "apagar o fogo", enquanto Naruto ria e já se preparava para enviar a foto para Sasuke, olhou para o topo da escadaria, e viu um beijo apaixonado entre seus amigos acontecendo na frente a um mundo de gente.

\- Parem de ser idiotas. – disse para si mesmo sorrindo.

Sakura não se importava com nada a sua volta. A felicidade que sentia naquele momento era algo indescritível. Havia conseguido, a sua luta não foi em vão, mesmo com poucas chances, eles conseguiram.

Quando gritou para todos o resultado, o único impulso que teve foi de se entregar aos beijos de Sasuke. Estar nos braços dele era perfeito para qualquer momento, desde as circunstâncias difíceis que passou até a um momento de glória como esse, de felicidade extrema. Sasuke a completava. Nele, ela se encontrava e se perdia.

Ele terminou o beijo, e abriu de novo um sorriso enorme para ela. Afinal, ela merecia, era a causadora de sua felicidade, quem lhe arrancava sorrisos.

Era ela que provocava um turbilhão de sentimentos dentro dele, e preenchia um espaço que a muito não era ocupado. Sakura entrou na vida dele como quem não queria nada, e ele nem percebeu o momento que ela passou a ser tudo.

Eles sorriam e mantinham os olhares fixos um no outro.

Era tão claro agora.

\- Sakura – segurou em seus ombros – eu sei que a gente nunca definiu o nosso relacionamento, sequer sei se somos mesmo namorados. Talvez eu devesse ter perguntado antes, não sei... – olhava para cima, para os lados, fugindo dos olhos dela – ou não pular etapas...

\- Sasuke-kun, você não está fazendo sentido. – disse ela rindo.

– O fato é que eu...

Sasuke passou uma das mãos no cabelo, se sentia tão eufórico, ao mesmo tempo com medo e ansioso, mas desta vez não voltaria atrás. Fechou os olhos e engoliu seco.

E de uma só vez, soltou Sakura, e colocou um dos joelhos no chão.

\- Sakura, você quer casar comigo?

Em um segundo, as palavras de Sasuke foram capazes de paralisar o coração de Sakura, e tudo ficou lento a sua volta. Ela levou as mãos à boca em um ato reflexo. Respirava fundo, tentando recobrar os sentidos, e foi despertada pelo som da voz dele.

\- É você, Sakura. É você que eu esperei por toda a minha vida, que me completa e que faz meu mundo girar. – respirou fundo – Eu te amo.

Lágrimas silenciosas desceram pelo rosto dela.

\- E-eu...

Sasuke sentia um leve arrependimento bater, mas estava cansado de esconder o que sentia. Havia uma grande chance de se machucar e Sakura desistir pela pressão. Mas, não mais negaria ou disfarçaria seus sentimentos para ela.

\- Eu sei que foi repentino, e sequer conversamos sobre nós, mas é isso que eu sinto. Eu sempre quis te dizer, mas nunca quis te pressionar, mas agora eu preciso, porque eu...

\- Eu também te amo.

Ele se calou.

\- E sim, casar com você é tudo o que eu mais quero. – completou ela.

Ele se levantou e tomou Sakura em um abraço, e a girou no ar. Quando a colocou no chão, ela segurou seu rosto, e o puxou para o primeiro beijo em seu agora noivo.

Foram interrompidos por uma gritaria de comemoração ao estilo final de campeonato.

Eles se esqueceram que havia uma multidão de pessoas abaixo deles, que assistiram ao momento íntimo do casal, mas que se manteve em silêncio pela expectativa de ver o "sim" a um joelho curvado por um pedido de casamento.

Todos gritavam e comemoravam. E pela quantidade de celulares levantados filmando a cena, certamente seria o assunto da semana em todos os ângulos.

Sasuke tapava o rosto envergonhado. Mas, por pouco tempo.

Não precisava esconder de ninguém que estava feliz, e que se casaria com a mulher que amava.

Enquanto isso, Sakura mandava beijos e gritava que iria se casar enquanto descia as escadas, contava aos prantos para as amigas o que sentiu, e recebia toda a atenção e felicitações de todos que conseguiam chegar perto dela, enquanto a banda Taka, improvisava um show ali mesmo iniciando com a marcha nupcial na guitarra.

Depois, de algumas fotos e entrevistas, eles conseguiram fugir um pouco da multidão.

Ainda estavam eufóricos, mas mal tiveram tempo de curtir o grande passo de um relacionamento que mal tinha nome.

\- Que loucura! – ela disse colocando as mãos na cabeça se sentando em um muro baixo.

\- Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou ainda incerto. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade que alguém como ela se casaria com ele.

Sakura olhou para ele, e sorrindo segurou em sua mão entrelaçando os dedos.

\- Se eu tenho certeza que quero ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo? Sim, eu tenho.

Eles sorriram, e selaram o compromisso com um doce beijo.

\- Eu amo você, Haruno Sakura.

\- Eu também amo você, garoto do gorro. – ela deu mais um beijo em seus lábios – e me chame agora de Uchiha Sakura.

_6 anos depois..._

\- Essa gravata não combina, querido.

Sakura tirou a gravata bege das mãos dele e foi até o closet.

\- Você acha que demora a chegar hoje? – ele perguntou.

\- Não sei. As gravações do programa começam hoje e eu preciso deixar as últimas ordens para deixar tudo certo no restaurante à noite. – ela caminhou até ele com duas gravatas e colocava as duas próximas a gola da camisa branca analisando – você sabe que depois que assumi como Chef do Ichiraku's tudo depende de mim.

\- É, eu sei. Quem diria que ele se aposentaria para só trabalhar no interior com lámen agora. É por isso que ele aceitou você como aprendiz, ele viu uma substituta a altura.

Sakura o beijou sorrindo.

\- Eu sei.

Sasuke enlaçou sua cintura e a puxou para um beijo mais profundo e quente. Ela era irresistível. Apertou sua cintura enquanto a outra mão subia por seu vestido.

\- Não, não – Sakura dizia tentando se desvencilhar dele – não amasse meu vestido. Eu já te disse que começam as gravações dessa temporada do meu programa, e não posso chegar amassada.

Além de trabalhar no Ichiraku´s como Chef de cozinha, Sakura assinou um contrato e apresentava um reality show anual em uma emissora de TV chamado _Super Chef _onde orientava os participantes, que cozinhavam para ela e alguns jurados. O programa se tornou líder de audiência no horário e era renovado todo ano.

\- Esse ano promete, pelos participantes que vi inscritos. – ela dizia animada. - Aqui, vermelho combina mais com você.

Jogou o tecido em volta do pescoço dele e começou a fazer um nó.

\- O que seria de mim sem você. – ele disse e selou os lábios dela.

\- Seria o advogado brilhante que é.

Sasuke escovava os cabelos que com o passar dos anos ficaram menos revoltosos. Também precisava manter-se bem asseado, agora que se tornara um respeitável e conhecido advogado.

Quando se formou, ele assumiu o lugar de Sakura, e agora comandava a Advogados Haruno em seu lugar, mantendo o legado do Sr. Haruno, mas sempre prestando contas de tudo, e mantinha um salário não muito alto para si. Ou não mais do que merecia.

Sasuke fazia questão de deixar bem claro que não estava ali por ser apenas o marido de Sakura.

\- Não sei. Não posso negar que a sua mania de me obrigar a falar em público e dar palestras quando ainda era universitário, foram fatores decisivos para a minha carreira. – disse ele abotoando as mangas.

\- De nada. – Sakura respondeu irônica interrompendo o seu trabalho com um rímel.

Sasuke apenas riu e balançava a cabeça.

\- Naruto ligou. Ele disse que precisa muito ver a gente. Se possível ainda hoje, por isso perguntei a hora que chega.

Sakura soltou a maquiagem e correu até o marido.

\- Eu sei o que é. – disse ela falando baixo e batendo palmas – a Hinata está grávida.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

Agora fazia sentido a ansiedade de Naruto e ele ter feito Sasuke prometer por três vezes que arrumariam um tempo em suas agendas para vê-los.

Ele já estava estranhando o fato dele ter dado uma pausa na turnê internacional da banda, só para voltar à cidade sem muitas explicações, e era tão rápido que só ele e Hinata viriam. Ela agora o acompanhava e respondia como representante legal da banda.

Ela se formou com Sasuke e Ino, mas enquanto a loira continuou na Advogados Haruno, Hinata optou por só trabalhar como representante legal da banda Taka, e assim poder acompanhar o então marido. E agora pai de seu filho.

\- É por isso que quando perguntei se Karin e Suigetsu haviam brigado de novo, ele disse que não. Por que geralmente ele só exigia urgência quando aqueles dois brigavam e ameaçavam sair da banda.

\- Aqueles dois brigam, mas se amam e sempre acabam voltando, Sasuke-kun. Eu nem me preocupo mais. – ela colocou os joelhos sobre a cama e sentou nas pernas – mas dá pra acreditar que eles vão ter um bebê?

\- Não mesmo. – Sasuke respondeu ainda embasbacado.

Era difícil imaginar que um cabeça oca como Naruto seria pai. Mas, estava muito feliz por ele.

\- Não diga nada a eles. A Hinata que me contou, ela não aguentava esperar. – ela se levantou da cama – quando ele disser, faça cara de surpresa.

Sasuke se levantou seguindo ela.

\- Você não deveria ter me contado. Como vou fingir uma cara de surpresa agora. – disse ele rindo.

\- Não é minha culpa. Como a Hina me conta uma coisa dessas e espera que eu fique quieta. – calçou os saltos. – agora estou aliviada e a pressão está com você. – piscou para ele.

\- Você é impossível.

Sasuke a agarrou e os dois travaram uma briga de cócegas, beijos e mordidas, que acabou com ele abraçando sua cintura por trás e girando Sakura pelo quarto enquanto os dois riam.

Quando pararam, com ele ainda segurando em sua cintura e já desfeitos de boa parte de sua arrumação, olharam-se ainda rindo, e perdidos nos olhos um do outro. Era incrível a capacidade que os dois tinham de mergulhar na alma um do outro quando se entreolhavam assim.

\- Sasuke-kun, você percebeu como as coisas funcionaram em nossas vidas? Foi como – ela fechou os olhos – um giro de 360º.

Sasuke soergueu a sobrancelha sorrindo.

\- Como assim?

\- Digo – ela tirou alguns fios de cabelo presos em seu rosto – a forma que tudo ocorreu, nós nunca imaginaríamos que seria tão diferente do que imaginávamos.

Sasuke pensou enquanto comprimia os olhos.

\- Mas, então não seriam 360º, já que isso representa um giro completo chegando ao mesmo ponto?

\- Não, pense comigo. – prendeu os cabelos atrás da orelhas e levantou um dedo na frente deles – nós tínhamos objetivos. Você queria se formar em Direito, e lutar contra as injustiças, já eu queria contribuir com o mundo, e continuar sendo uma herdeira rica. – levantou os ombros – mas quando nos conhecemos, nossas vidas passaram a girar e virar de cabeça para baixo.

Sakura passou a traçar um círculo imaginário e deu bastante ênfase quando passou do topo para a parte mais baixa do círculo.

\- Tudo mudou quando você entrou na minha vida, e por um instante eu realmente me sentia de cabeça para baixo, mas o incrível é que parecia enfim fazer sentido. – ela continuou o caminho do círculo rumo ao ponto de partida – e a gente conseguiu alcançar nossos objetivos iniciais, com algumas mudanças, claro – ela fez uma careta e Sasuke assentiu – mas não foi uma linha reta traçada e fácil de seguir, mas o amor que descobrimos um pelo outro nos deu forças e direção. O que quero dizer é que juntos conseguimos chegar aonde queríamos, mas a jornada que fizemos de altos e baixos é que fez toda a diferença. Como um giro de 360º.

Os dois observavam pensativos o caminho do dedo de Sakura, e quando chegava ao ponto de partida, Sasuke segurou sua mão e lhe abriu um sorriso.

\- Como um giro.

E antes que ele tomasse os lábios dela de novo, ela completou.

\- Um giro.

_Fim_

.

.

.

.

**Betado por: AnneChan23**

...

E aí chuchus, gostaram?

T_T

Nem acredito que esse dia chegou.

Não sei bem o que dizer, só sentir.

É a primeira fic grande que finalizo, e agora que acabou não sei nem o que escrever aqui. To feliz por ter conseguido e triste por esse dia ter chegado T_T

Mas o principal é que estou muito agradecida e encantada com todos vocês que me acompanharam até aqui.

Sobre a fic, bem

Esse final foi pensado desde o primeiro capítulo. Não sei se fez sentido para vocês.

Se não fez, desculpem, sou de Biológicas com pé em Humanas –Q

XD

Mas, o importante da fic é que o nosso casal lindo caminhou e cresceu junto. A ideia não era só um ser o fodão, mas que eles crescessem juntos se apoiando e sendo companheiros S2

Me digam o que acharam se quiserem ^^

Eu espero muito que não tenha sido um final meh

Críticas e sugestões são bem-vindas.

Como eu sempre digo ^^ Voces me ajudaram demaaaaaaais

_Eu posso ter errado a mão durante a fic ou no final, mas eu acho que evoluí muito a minha escrita ao longo desse quase 1 ano de 360º._

_AI MEU CORASSAUM_

_QUE VAZIOOOOOOO T_T_

_Enfim_

_Beijos especiais para todos vocês que leram, que me deixaram reviews, sugestões, MP, cobraram..._

_É tanta gente que eu queria citar, que não caberiam nas notas T_T e não quero ser injusta com ninguém. Mas saibam que eu nunca imaginaria o retorno que tive nessa fic._

_Mas uma coisa eu quero contar._

_Quando comecei a fic, a Cellinha veio me perguntar algo do tipo "mas Lari, o título da fic, 360º não é um giro completo e chegar no mesmo lugar?" Na hora eu respirei fundo e deu vontade de jogar o celular na parede da crise de riso. Mas na hora só pude responder com "no final terá uma explicação"._

_Se fez sentido eu não sei, na minha cabeça fazia XD_

_Mas isso me marcou, e me deu vontade de continuar a fic até o fim pra responder a pergunta do título. *_*_

_E bem. Um beijo a todos vocês_

_Ainda to decidindo se faço um pequeno epilogo. Descobri essa semana que 360º tem 24 divisores. A fic encerra em 24 capítulos. UM FUCKING COINCIDÊNCIA! _

_Enfim, obrigada mais uma vez por darem uma chance para minha história._

_Obrigada ^^_

_E até um próximo projeto._

_Beijo no coração de vocês_

_;******_


	25. Epílogo

_1 ano depois..._

Ela estava sentada em uma toalha de piquenique esticada sobre a grama do parque. No cantinho, uma cesta com comidas e sucos preparados por ela, apenas aguardando a sua chegada.

Viu de longe a moto dele chegando e esperou, enquanto ele encostava o mais próximo do lugar que ela estava.

Era o mesmo lugar que os dois proclamaram como deles no parque de cerejeiras onde, há muitos anos atrás, Sasuke a levou para dividir um pouco de sua vida e de sua história.

\- Que bom que você veio. – disse ela.

\- Sair no meio do expediente não é algo fácil de se fazer, mas tenho que ter alguma vantagem em ser o chefe – segurou a parte de trás dos cabelos dela e deu um beijo breve – deixei Ino cuidando de tudo. Mas, me diga, o que era tão urgente?

Sakura suspirou, e sorrindo, deu uma garrafa de suco para ele.

\- Minha mãe quer fazer uma nova festa de arrecadação de fundos entre as socialites amigas dela. Você sabe, depois que meu pai... enfim, ela se doa pelos outros agora. E isso faz ela se sentir melhor.

\- Sim, foi bom para ela. E para as instituições que ela faz doações.

\- Mas desta vez ela quer ir, e botar a mão na massa. Para a África.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e deu uma golada em seu suco.

\- Eu achei meio louco também, e disse que precisava dela. Mas ela disse que não vai demorar a voltar.

\- Se ela quer ir, deixe-a ir, Sakura. Se ela conseguir lidar com tudo, será mais uma pessoa que o mundo precisa. – acariciou os cabelos da esposa – mais uma pessoa que você inspirou.

Sakura sorriu, e se aconchegou na mão dele em seu rosto.

Sasuke era assim, sempre dava apoio, e a ajudava a lidar com tudo que ela tinha a lhe dizer. Mesmo que o tirasse do trabalho e de seus próprios afazeres. Era a pessoa perfeita.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e deitou, observando o céu por uns instantes, enquanto ele terminava sua garrafa de suco. Ficaram naquele silêncio confortável de quem só precisa da presença um do outro por alguns instantes.

\- Sasuke-kun. – chamou ela – se lembra de quando te disse que a nossa vida parecia um giro de 360º?

Ele olhava para ela, tentando entender a pergunta que veio do nada.

\- Sim.

\- Algo parecido vai acontecer de novo, em breve. Mas desta vez, a mudança será de 180º.

Sasuke olhou pra ela ainda mais confuso e apertou os olhos.

\- Onde você quer chegar, Sakura?

Sakura mordia o lábio segurando um sorriso, e Sasuke acompanhou a delicada mão da mulher se colocar debaixo dos seios e traçar lentamente um arco até o ventre.

A boca de Sasuke estava escancarada, no rosto uma expressão de choque, e ainda concentrado na mão dela que repousava na barriga, levou a mão trêmula até o local e a colocou lá também, como se pudesse sentir a vida que crescia ali dentro.

\- Nós vamos ter um bebê.

A voz dela o despertou, e Sasuke olhou para a esposa que parecia ainda mais iluminada, lágrimas molhavam o rosto dela, assim como o dele.

Sasuke tomou sua boca em um beijo tão apaixonado, tanto quanto poderia ser por aquela mulher.

\- Obrigado, Sakura. Eu não achei que poderia ser mais feliz do que já sou com você, mas agora...

\- Eu sei, meu amor. Eu sei.

Ela alisou o rosto dele e secou mais uma lágrima que rolava no rosto do homem que amava.

Sasuke segurou a mão dela e beijou demoradamente, em uma promessa silenciosa de que sempre a amaria e faria tudo por ela.

Abaixou-se perto da barriga da esposa, fez um carinho e depositou um beijo doce como se tocasse uma preciosidade.

\- Bem-vindo, bebê. Eu sou... eu sou seu pai – Sasuke sorriu ao som da palavra saindo de sua boca – e eu vou proteger você e sua mãe de tudo, e nós dois daremos todo o nosso amor a você.

Por um instante, Sakura se lembrou de seu próprio pai que deu a vida para protege-la, e colocou a mão na boca, segurando lágrimas e sorrisos.

\- E quando você sair, vai aprender que as manias de Geometria da sua mãe assustam, mas fazem bastante sentido.

Os dois riram.

E a tarde deles foi toda dedicada a planejar e imaginar como seria o novo integrante da família, desde o sexo a características. Algumas divergências com nomes, e então decidiram que se fosse menina, Sasuke a nomearia com algo que lhe lembrasse de sua Sakura.

E foi assim que, nove meses depois, a pequena e amada Sarada nasceu.

.

.

.

.

**Betado por AnneChan23**

_E aí chuchussssss_

_Agora sim, acabou de vez._

_Como eu disse, não sabia se faria o Epílogo, mas foram tantos pedidos que acabei cedendo asajsajijasijiasija_

_Mas eu fiquei muito feliz, que muitas de vocês gostaram do final, mesmo sem o nascimento de um bebê. _

_Claro que é uma felicidade extrema (quem me conhece sabe XD) mas queria mostrar que a vida deles foi um constante crescimento como casal. Casaram, se formaram, batalharam, e agora Sarada é a cereja no bolo pra esse casal *~*_

_Enfim._

_Quando postei o final, comecei a suar de nervoso susauasujusajuasujas medo de ter errado e feito final ruim_

_Mas quando os reviews chegaram fiquei emocionada. S22_

_Só tenho a agradecer a vocês que tanto me incentivaram 3_

_Agora é realmente o adeus para essa fic, e o meu muitíssimo_

_~~~~~OBRIGADA~~~~~_

_Até a próxima_

_Beijos_

_;***_


End file.
